The History of the Prince
by Mirela C
Summary: Vegeta's life on his planet and under Frieza's orders from the very beginning up to his death on Namek.
1. Early Winter

**N/A: This is my first story. I'm not an English native speaker, so don't be afraid to correct me on spelling/grammar. I'm kinda doing this for my future exam as well and I'd be very grateful for your support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama does.**

_Planet Vegeta. Cold season*,Andromeda Galaxy_

Curtains were shut in front of the large, wall sized windows, that were frozen from the violent blizzard outside the king's palace. It was unusual for the cold season to come that early. Snow was practically everywhere, and not on the figurative sense; if one had the bad luck to go outside, they would be taken off by the storm like pieces of paper.

With a pronounced scowl on his elegant features and his hands clenched on the back, the king was walking across the throne room. Beside the guards, no one else was in the lower level of the palace, but the king and the echo of his steps on the floor. From time to time, he would stop and look upwards to the ceiling, as expecting something to happen. That was right.

Suddenly, the giant doors to the throne room opened as one of the king's footmen stormed in, looking ravaged and full of wet, holding an older man, with a white robe, a black kit and looking, if possible, even worse.

"- Here he is, king Vegeta, I barely found him on this blizzard", the tall, raven haired footman breathed out.

The king walked to the spot where the men were standing and took a look at the elder.

"- Good. You can leave now, Kanpas*. Go to sleep, if I need something, I will let you know".

Kanpas bowed in respect and left through a side door. The old man was standing now properly in front of the king, his trauma from the road barely forgotten.

"- Did my footman told you about the reason you are now here? I do not have time to explain it again.", the king asked the elder with a slightly tense, but authoritative voice.

The elder looked up to the king, his face still betraying surprise.

"- Yes, Sire, I was informed about the situation, and I think it is no time to be wasted", the curer* said in a mild tone, bowing as well in front of the king.

After a tense moment, the king took a small breath and nodded.

"- You know were her room is.", the king said as the old man went to the stairs.

* * *

><p>White, worn out candles were the only source of light on the wide bedroom. A closet and a mirror were against the left wall and the right wall was half covered by a window with nearly covering curtains. Near the window, there was a desk and a chair. On the desk were several books, notes, and pencils, all in a neat order. The candles were reflecting trembling shadows to the big walls, covered by a couple of paintings. Those paintings were in fact small versions of the full-height portraits from the throne's room. On the first one, there was a younger king, right after the coronation, in his battle armor, with the Royal sign on the left side of it. On the second one, there was a beautiful woman, with long, black hair, dark hazel eyes and pale skin. The bangs framed her face in a perfect way. Her upper lip was slightly bigger that the lower lip that gave her an innocent look, though her gaze showed confidence and wisdom. She was dressed in a white veil dress, wearing a silver head piece on her forehead with small emeralds inlaided on it and a silver necklace with -though the smaller sized portrait didn't showed it clearly- a small Royal sign, the same as on the king's armor.<p>

On the center of the room was a large bed, with a high baldaquin whose light curtains were wide open. But the bed wasn't empty.

"- Karlena*, "little oak"! I am here!", the curer said as he slowly entered the big room and approached the bed.

Covered by sheets and sweat pouring on her forehead and neck, the woman turned her head to the side and gave the curer a weak smile, more like a grimace.

"- Galdret*, I thought you wouldn't make it...".

Galdret turned to the maid that was standing near the queen with a wet garment in hand, trying to wipe the sweat from her head.

"- I'll need a basin with warm water, she's in labor, stop doing nonsense!", he angrily said to the maid that immediately threw the towel and went for the requested item. He gently asked the woman, "How long have you been like this, little oak?"

"- Twelve hours, I think, the baby was practically training inside", Karlena chuckled, "He's gonna be a strong one, indeed."

"- Here it is, as you required!", the maid said, handing the bowl to the curer.

Galdret put his sleeves up and he uncovered the sheets aside.

"- Here we go, child, take a deep breath, and push!"

* * *

><p>The scowl on the king's face hardened as he glanced through the window. He had been into countless battles, most of them with the brilliant race known as the Tuffles. Finally, he won the war, the Tuffles were destroyed and he was crowned as King. A King chosen from the love and admiration of all Saiyans. The Tuffle technology combined with Saiyan power was the ultimate key to the development of new ways of training and new devices that only came in benefit for the warriors, as in the scouters and, even better, rejuvenation tanks. The planet became one of the most powerful in the Universe, and he, Vegeta, was the king. His mate, Karlena, came from a far away region. Her father fought in the Saiyan-Tuffle war, and her mother was a household woman and occasionally planted little oaks. Galdret was a family friend and he had known Karlena since she was a baby. He called her "little oak", because she liked to decorate her hair with the blue flowers Karlena used to sell them on the third-class market and, one day, when the king went in a supervision mission, he saw the girl and he deeply fell in love with her hazel eyes and her white skin. He vowed to protect her no matter what, and little it took until she became the Queen of all Saiyans, despite her third-class origin.<p>

But now, he was feeling anxious. He didn't want anything to happen to his mate or his offspring, the heir. He always was in control with things that happened on the planet, until now. The fact that he couldn't do anything towards his own family was horrible. All he could do was wait.

"- Excuse me, Sire", a voice behind him said.

The king saw the reflection of the tall, muscular man, with only a handful of black hair on the top of his head.

"- What is it, Nappa? I thought I gave an order for the soldiers to go to sleep. Tomorrow will be plenty of things to do."

The soldier named Nappa scratched the back of his head and gave the king a wary look.

" - Yes, Sire, and that is the reason why I am here, In case you needed something."

Vegeta turned his head a little to the side and let go to a heavy sigh.

" - There is nothing to do in here, just...to wait.", the king said blankly.

Nappa lowered his head in defeat and turned back to leave, when, suddenly, Galdret appeared in the throne room, his face and the collar of his robe soaked in sweat.

"- Sire! Sire!" was all he could yell before both the king and Nappa ran upstairs to the Royal bedroom.

In the dimly lightened room, the maid was cleaning off the blood and changing the sheets on the bed, and the bowl, now full of reddened water, was near the bed.

With strands of black hair on her wet face, and an expression of accentuated fatigue, the queen was laying unconscious on the pillows.

"- Karlena!", the king approached the bed and patted her left cheek before looking at the old man. "Is she...?"

"- Just very tired. She has been in labor for 12 hours, it's not something you usually deal with.", Galdret said, before walking towards a little crib and grabbing something from it. "There, there, you'll have plenty of time to cry from now on, little prince".

The king froze at the sight of the little being on the curer's hands that was bawling his eyes out. _"Little prince...It was a boy!"_ He clumsily stretched his arms to the little newborn and Galdret handed it to the king. The baby suddenly stopped wailing and looked up to his father with wide eyes.

"_My son...my heir.." _Vegeta was filled with a strange emotion now that the waiting has come to an end. He looked down to the baby with a scrutinizing glare. Everything seemed to be in place. His hair color was exactly like Karlena's, but the eyes were black.

Galdret turned to the door and, accompanied by the maid to show him his room, left the king with the newborn in his arms. At the queen's demand, he was going to sleep at the palace at that night.

Nappa, who stood all that time next to the door, slowly approached his king and put his red glass scouter on his left ear. As he pushed the button, a number appeared in Saiyan characters

"- Power level, 5 000.", he said in pure amazement, "Outstanding!"

"- I don't see anything out of place, after all, he's the future king", Vegeta said, pride filling his chest. He then turned to the taller man with a serious glare.

"Nappa, from now on, your duty as a Royal soldier is to be loyal to the prince, take care of him and be his comrade in battle, no matter the circumstances.", the king said in a solemn voice.

Nappa raised his right hand, placed it on the left side of his chest and made a bow in front of the king.

"I, Nappa, as a Saiyan Elite and the most trusted soldier of Your Royal Highness, I give my word to protect, be loyal to prince Vegeta and help him fulfill every duty he will have in the future, with the cost of my own life."

A dim light entered through the half-covered windows as the storm stopped. Dawn had come and it promised a new day for the Kingdom, and a first one for the little prince.

*cold season = a period of time that starts on middle November and ends around middle March;

Kanpas = a pun on "pasternak"(rus.), that means "parsnip"

curer = equivalent of "doctor"

Karlena = a mix between Karlene and Layla. Karlene(german) means feminity and strenght, whereas Layla(arabic) means beautiful and dark haired lady.

Galdret = a mix between Galen(greek) and "mudrets"(russian). Galen means "healer" and "tranquil", whereas "mudrets" means "salvia"

"little oak" = a diminuitive to "oak", it's not related to the tree, but to a blue flower named "stejarel"(romanian.), a diminuitive to "stejar" that means "oak"


	2. Roter Sand

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Akira Toriyama does.**

As six months quickly passed and the weather got more friendly, specific to the Warm Season, the Queen decided that it would be a very good idea to finally change the dull inwards background and take a walk on the surroundings of the palace. Since the little prince was too little to be taken outwards before, she was forced to also stay in. Of course, the maids of the palace would have been more than happy to stay with the baby, but Karlena had refused their help, not from lack of trust, but from the fact that she wanted to take care of the little prince alone.

She regained her figure in only one month and her appearance had not changed too much since her wedding, even though one cycle passed until she gave birth. The only difference were the lack of bangs and a slightly more mature look on her face that only made her more beautiful. So here she was, wearing a long, dark green veil dress and holding the future king on her arms.

His hair already had a flame-like shape, and he also inherited the scowl from his father. By the time Karlena made step on the magnificent garden, the little boy, wearing a white tunic, buried his face in his mother's neck and his tail waved in surprise at the change of air.

"- Don't be like this, Vegeta", she gently said to the toddler and rubbing his back, he looked up at the queen"I bet you wanted to get out of the palace as much as I did. What would your father say?"

By the hearing of his father, Vegeta immediately turned his gaze to the garden.

Purple-gray grass covered the garden and from place to place there were reddish-black trees with their crowns the color of grass. That's how gardens usually looked like on planet Vegeta. Because of constant wars, the vegetation was extincted, so it only remained the dark red ground on the most part of the planet. However, old farmers had their homes near vegetation from obvious reasons. Plants were food for animals, animals were food for Saiyans.

The queen lowered the boy on the ground and, being held by his arms, he began waddling through the grass that came above his knees. After a few supported steps, Vegeta unchained his arms from his mother's and slowly walked all by himself.

Third-class Saiyans usually made their first steps at the age of 8-10 months and at one cycle they were taught how to fly. But Vegeta was an Elite and he sure was growing up as one.

"- Very good, sweetie! Don't go so fast! Be careful!, Karlena said behind the boy as he quickly widened the distance between himself and the queen and now he was heading to a tree. Oblivious on his mother's yell, he smirked and waddled even faster.

He was about to reach his destination, when he choked and fell on his knees and his little hands. The smirk was quickly replaced by a high-pitched yell and accompanying tears. Karlena ran in the direction of the wailing, lowered herself to the prince's eye-level, who was now sitting on the grass with his hands covering his face. She gently lifted the boy on his feet again and she rubbed his back.

"- It's okay, baby. Now, look at me", she took his hands in hers and the boy watched her still sniffing "no matter what, crying never resolved problems. Instead of crying, you must get up and keep on fulfilling your goals. I will always be with you. Be strong!"

The queen wiped the remaining tears on his cheeks and straightened herself, still holding one of the toddler's hands.

"- Come on, we'll take a walk to the forest and then you'll get yourself some sleep, little warrior", she chuckled.

And so they resumed their walk to the thick forest, the very same that one served as a battlefield.

* * *

><p>"- He should've given us a gratify, he saw us fighting right in front of him!", a massive Saiyan dressed in a shattered armor muttered. He was accompanied by 3 other men and a smaller girl. None of them looked more than ten cycles.<p>

"- Hold your horses, Shugesh", a taller man, with spiky black hair said. "His Majesty only decorates his Elites personally. He wouldn't mingle with Third-class scum."

"- Not him, it's that prick Zorn I'm talking about.", Shugesh spat. "Small wonder he didn't come, everyone in the palace is now babysitting the prince and trying their best to accomplish the Queen's whims."

"- Yeah, right. Wonder where the queen came from? She was selling flowers a few streets near our quarters. I'm related to her." the girl said. She was wearing a tiny armor that only covered her chest and a body suit underneath. She had short, dark brown hair and dark purple eyes.

"- No shit, Fasha! And now you're telling us?" the tallest one of them all choked with piece of meat.

The four of them were standing in a circle around a small fire and watched a giant animal slowly roasting in front of them.

"- So what?" the girl said in a bored tone."That bitch forgot all of us by the time she became Queen. However, our kinship it's not something I'm actually proud of."

A moment of silence came upon the 5 of them. The only sounds came from the burning pieces of wood and the sputter of the meat. The girl named Fasha finally asked:

"- Hey, Bardock, how's that son of yours doing? Radditz, isn't it?"

The spiky raven haired man with a scar on his left cheek curled his upper lip in disgust and shrugged.

"- A loving father, as always.", another man of the five of them finally spoke, in a mocking tone and a short laugh that lightened for a moment his calloused face. With his eyebrows being almost non-existent, he had a frightening appearance.

Bardock entered the Saiyan Army at the age of 6 cycles of age, tired of his father's constant affairs. He would bring up women every night and forget about training him properly. One day, he showed himself at the recruiting quarters, being the youngest one of his regiment. Fortunately, his power level and his mature looks did the trick and he was accepted in the army. He slowly developed remarkable strategy and fighting skills that became admired among soldiers. At first he befriended Tora, Shugesh and Borgos, three Saiyans that came from a Southern region of the planet. They were kind of "misfits", most likely they were running from home as well, but they had a lot of good spirit and a cruel sense of humor that it didn't took long until Bardock joined them. On the battlefield, he was their leader, but on spare time, they were like brothers.

Fasha was an orphan, who was raised by a distant relative, whose cousin was no other than the queen's father. She spent her childhood mostly in complete freedom and, being used to hang around on men company, she became a tomboy and cut her hair. With her relative being too old, Fasha trained on her neighborhood. One day, a bunch of second class soldiers trapped her in her way home. Despite her training, they were stronger and, if not for Tora, who was just passing by, things could have taken a very bad turn. Tora was attracted by her and, soon enough, she was introduced to his comrades as well. She displayed great speed and flexibility because of her lean frame and quickly she got accepted in the crew.

After the Tuffle war came ended, Borgos, Shugesh, Tora and Fasha went South, and Bardock met Danna*.

Danna was a former war aid with a feisty character that Bardock found absolutely arousing. They soon had a baby, Radditz, that didn't seem to inherit his father's devotion towards fighting and was rather too cocky for his own good. Even more, when the news about the prince's power level spread up around the planet, Bardock couldn't help but be ashamed of his five-year old.

"- He's fine. Brat got all his bad habits from that mother of his.", Bardock muttered in disgust.

" - Speaking of," Tora said, taking a bite from the hot meal in front of him, "ya think the prince will reach King Vegeta's power level? After all, his mother is a third-class."

"- Neah", Shugesh dismissively waved his hand,"it doesn't matter. I'd say that kid will even surpass him."

"- The war's over, Shugesh", Tora sighted. "He won't even need that much power. I just hope he won't be a sissy like his mother," he gave Fasha a quick glance to see her reaction. When he caught no sign of emotion from her, Tora continued: "Or like another Saiyan child, for that matter."

Bardock immediately shot his glance on the taller men and clenched his teeth.

"- Say that again and that thick head of yours won't be a bother for your shoulders anymore!", Bardock's hand lightened with ki. "I'm not kidding!"

"- Whoa, whoa, Bardock", Shugesh quickly got on his feet and lowered the Saiyan's glowing hand. "He was joking, you're too tense!"

"- I've tasted better plant roots than this shit of a joke", Bardock muttered.

A hard slap came as on cue.

"- OUCH! What did I do?" Tora was now sporting a red trace on his right cheek. Fasha, have you lost your mind?"

Fasha gave no response and went back behind her bitten piece of meat murmuring "Men!.."

*Danna – a pun on "bardane"(fr.) that actually means "burdock"


	3. Who's the mightiest of them all?

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Akira Toriyama does.**

**N/A: one cycle of age = 3 human years**

" - Look at what he has done to my uniform!", a chubby maid squealed to a soldier, holding several shreds that had burning marks on the edges. Now she was dressed in her own clothes and knew that the king won't be too pleased of her appearance. The soldier took a look at her and laughed. It wasn't the first time that the prince tested his powers.

At one cycle of age, Vegeta already mastered how to fly and control ki, surpassing almost the entire Elite army.

The first flying lesson took place in the Elite Training Quarters. Despite the name, it looked almost nothing like a room however. It was a delimited space, deep down in the forest and it was supposed to be kept secret, according to Elite soldiers "it's nothing of others' business about how Elites train". People assumed that they saw Ihnères* and Grakos* around there.

*The Ihnères[sg. Ihnère] were pixie-like creatures with incredible speed. They had a specific trill that produced immediate disorientation and even amnesia. However, in order to be stopped, one must have a developed sense of concentration, because their flying is accompanied with a vibration that cannot be heard, but felt.

*The Grakos[sg. Grako] are three eyed humanoid dragons with dark red skin, light brown hair and yellow eyes. A Grako has a lanky, quite tall figure(8 feet tall) and long arms and legs. They do not have great speed, but their sight can kill, making a warrior explode from inside out. The Grakos were legendary creatures, and it was assumed that they could transform into dragons with dark skin. However, the transformation was optional, a desperate maneuver in order to kill experimented warriors using lava coming from their mouths. In the dragon form, the speed increases tenfold.

The truth is, the Quarters detained very elaborate mechanical devices, mostly with sensors. In order to be activated, the Elite had to wear a patch attached to their armor that was only provided to Elite soldiers.

So there was the prince, in a small armor, the patch attached underneath and a little scowl of concentration on his face, waiting for the first lesson. In front of him were his father and Nappa.

" - Do you want me to teach the prince, Sire?", Nappa asked.

" - I will do it", the king said, looking down at the boy. "I hope you deactivated the sensors."

" - Yes, sire, everything is alright."

" - Good. You may leave."

After a short bow, Nappa turned around and walked outside the forest. The king took a few steps towards the boy and leaned down, so they were eye-to-eye.

" - My son," he started, to catch the prince's attention "flying is an essential trait for a Saiyan. It's even more important than walking and it requires concentration and plenty of exercise. Without it, a warrior is nothing, so it is extremely important to you to master the technique perfectly."

After the assurance in the boy's eyes that he understood, the king walked backwards, widening the distance between the two of them.

" - You must focus on something very important on the first time to unlock the potential. By the time you feel the energy controlled by your will, you will be able to fly."

The king lifted himself in the air, to a distance of 10 feet between him and the prince, who watched in awe. His eyes widened when the king released a ball of ki in the sky. He knew the child's excitement towards ki energy. Little Vegeta was able to control energy, but not yet produce it.

Noticing the boy's sight, the king teased:

" - Beautiful, isn't it? Now wouldn't be a pity if I trained exclusively with Nappa using ki blasts? Nappa is strong, but I need someone who I could give all my fighting skills to and train to my full potential with.

That did it.

Vegeta clenched his little fists and sharpened his eyes. It was clearly a challenge and he won't be the one to refuse such thing. A blue light of ki began to spark around him as his eyes were locked on the ki ball.

"That's the spirit", the king smirked and began to move the ball left and right, as luring a kitty with a flashy ball.

Slowly, Vegeta lifted himself in the air a few inches above the ground. He was amazed by the sensation. He felt..free. His attention returned to his father. He wanted to reach that energy ball. The boy raised his hands and, driven by determination, he took in the sky. Only a bit too high.

" - You have to control that energy, son! Now, relax, and focus exclusively on the ball!", his father said beneath the boy.

How did he get so high? Was he really in the air? Vegeta watched his surroundings. Clouds, the wind, the sky. No sign of his father. He looked down and he saw him. Maybe it was a little bit too high after all. The boy gingerly descended into his father's direction to the point they were eye-to eye.

" - Well done, my son! I'm proud of you", the king said and threw the ball to Vegeta, who caught it easily and threw it as well in the sky, where it exploded.

"I'm proud of you". Those words meant the world to Vegeta. Hearing his father saying that only made the boy's ambitions grow higher. He would have done anything to impress the king and his only purpose was to be just like him.

In the following days, father and son were working on the Training Quarters up to 3 hours a day, except when the king had his own business to attend. However, the prince had as well a schedule set by his mother. After breakfast, the queen would spend her time teaching the boy subjects like Astronomy, Physics and even literature, though the latter meant spelling, calligraphy and elevated speaking. When a queen was chosen, it was necessary that she had an impressive knowledge. Since childhood, Karlena was avid for learning as many things as possible. Prior to the wedding, she received special schooling about the duties of a queen. One of those was to take charge of the future heir's education. It was a ritual that only applied to the members of the Royal family. The rest of the Saiyans received basic education, like reading, writing and a few Physics notions to help them in fighting development.

The teaching "classes" were followed by one hour of working out, and it was what Vegeta liked the most. After lunch and a nap, again, there were two hours of training. By the end of the day, the boy was tired and he would go to sleep early.

After a while, the King considered that he taught the prince all he knew concerning training lessons: how to create energy, fighting moves and many others.

" - My son, from this day on, you will train with Nappa.",the king swiftly said to his miniature copy, who was in his quarters, putting on his armor after a long Astronomy class. His hair, flame-like, was accompanied with bangs that covered his forehead. His glance and posture were beyond his young age.

" - May I ask you why, Father?", the boy asked, his voice betraying surprise.

" - I taught you what an Elite must know about technique. Now, you will put that knowledge to good use with Nappa. Also, he will take you to show you the Saibamen and how to fight them. Though I doubt they'll be a match for you", the king smirked.

Vegeta returned the gesture. He wondered why his father let Nappa train him, but the idea of a real training and the Saibamen was very appealing.

" - Yes, Father."

* * *

><p>"- Such a wonderful little planet, now isn't it, Zarbon?"<p>

A tall, humanoid alien approached the levitating wheelchair. He had yellow eyes, round gold earrings and his green hair braided.

" - Indeed, my Lord", he said in a calm, silky voice. "Vegetasei, Southern quadrant, mostly arid ground. Previously, Planet Tuffle, it was renamed after the king, whose army won the war against the Tuffles, despite the latter's impressive technology.", Zarbon concluded his lecture.

" - Do they have any special abilities besides throwing punches and fire blasts?", the first voice asked, waving a glass of wine in a pink, purple nailed hand.

" - Their tails possess special cells that allow them to transform into Oozaru, a Giant Ape form on the nights with full moon. The transformation can only occur once in 8 years."

" - Warriors, pathetic little monkeys. What a joke!" a pink, hairless alien huffed. His appearance was rather grotesque compared to Zarbon's.

" - There, there, Dodoria", the voice on the wheelchair said with a feminine voice. "We'd better get ready, we will be guests on Vegetasei."


	4. Welcome the special guests!

**N/A: I know the previous chapter was a little bit too short, but it was because I divided it in two. Anyway, this one is longer and it's my favourite so far *blush*, well, at least until my imagination bursts again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

The prince's first training session with Nappa went quite well. It didn't take much until Vegeta learned how to fight like it was the only thing he ever did. The only advantage Nappa had at first was the boy's obliviousness towards fighting, but the prince quickly got the point and the soldier found himself in the position of sparring at nearly full power. When Vegeta saw the two Saibamen that Nappa created from pouring two drops of a bizarre substance into the ground, he raised an eyebrow.

"- I thought the Saibamen were dangerous, raw creatures, not some lettuce-headed midgets!",he impatiently said.

"- The king told me to bring you Saibamen, my prince, the creatures you are talking about are Petheres*, and they are locked into dungeons deep under the forest.", Nappa humbly explained, surprised by the prince's authoritative voice. It felt like yesterday when the boy in front of him was just a cub.

"- Pfft, whatever", Vegeta dismissively said, waving his hand. "Let's get this over with!"

After one split second, two green Saibamen were turned into reeky ashes.

Later, that night, the king entered Vegeta's quarters. The boy was playing with his Siber*, Nova, a gift from his father when he turned one cycle. At the king's sight, the boy got up on his feet, attempting to take off his night tunic. He watched in expectation as his father sat down on a chair right beside the bed.

"- Come here, son", the king said and patted the side of the bed "and let that tunic on, we are not going anywhere."

Vegeta let go to the collar of the white tunic and sat at the edge of his bed. After a brief moment of silence, the king asked casually:

"- How did the training go?"

"- Good", the prince shrugged "but the Saibamen are no match for me. I am five times stronger than that bunch of midgets."

The king smirked. With Vegeta's power level nearly 8 000, he was sure that two Saibamen would be rather a relief than a "fight".

"- Did Nappa show you how a real spar is like?"

"- Yes, it was decent, but I would rather fight with you, Nappa is weak.", the prince spat.

"- We will, son." Another moment of silence. "Tomorrow I will want you to wear your festive tunic. We will have very important guests."

Vegeta tried to keep the surprise from his eyes. He only wore that tunic when he turned one cycle and by the time his father received important decorations. The prince hated that tunic that made him look like a priest.

"- What guests, father? The ones you said it will bring some Grakos for the Training Quarters?", he asked enthusiastically.

" - Patience, my son, you will see tomorrow", the king enigmatically said to the boy, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"- Yes, father. Good night!"

* * *

><p>" - WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"<p>

Bardock was startled close to death by the signal that announced his failed attempt of sneaking into his own house. The woman in front of him was a head smaller, but at that very moment, he felt like he had a total of 5 inches. Danna's brown eyes emited sparkles of anger. She was nothing like Karlena, either looks or personality. The woman was curvy, with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. In other circumstances, Bardock would have just taken her then and there and she would have been quiet afterwards. But he returned home after one entire week and a certain child was a handful for his mother. A jealous one, for that matter.

" - Well?" Danna put her hands on her hips. "While you were out with those bums to hook up with whores, your son got bored and destroyed the entire yard!"

" - I had business to do. Now shut up, woman. Where's Radditz?", Bardock grumbled.

Danna opened up her mouth in shock to say something, but the words didn't seem to come out so she closed it in frustration.

" - He's upstairs." she said in a cold voice and turned around to the kitchen, not before informing him: "Today you'll eat nothing."

"Hn. Blasted bitch", Bardock thought and marched upstairs.

Radditz was standing in front of a large screen against the wall. An expression of boredom was plastered on his face as he was surfing through channels. He looked nothing like Bardock, instead, he had his mother's hair color and the shape of her eyes. The 3 cycles-old boy was wearing a large tank top and knee-length black pants. At his age, Saiyan boys already had an outlined musculature as a result of proper training. Unfortunately, the lack of training was obvious on Radditz's lean figure.

When Bardock entered the boy's room, Radditz never even flinched. The older Saiyan moved his gaze on the big screen and then back to the child.

" - Turn that shit off, boy, I want to talk to you", he gruffly said. When he got no sign of emotion or movement, Bardock sent a fire blast through the screen. The impact was followed by the sound of shattering glass and electrical wires sizzling, producing tiny sparks. Radditz looked startled to the place were the TV once was and finally looked at his father.

" - Good", Bardock said, "now I've got your attention, I don't know what was on your mother's had when she got you that stupid thing, but it seems it only made you a lazy ass."

Regaining his senses, Radditz stood up on his feet and narrowed his eyes.

" - What, weren't there any whores left to be screwed that you came home to throw your anger at me?" the boy asked coldly, his eyes reflecting nothing but pure anger.

Bardock was taken by surprise by his son's attitude. He half-expected the boy to freak out and yell much like his mother did. Instead, those words brought old memories to Bardock's mind.

~FLASHBACK~

" _- Dad, I'm ready to train", a 3 cycles-and-a-half old(10 years) boy said, dressed in a second-hand made armor. He could barely breathe inside his father's room, where the alcohol steam felt like burning gas on the child's sensitive sinuses. On the floor there were several empty bottles, one of them still half-full. That one was near a worn-out bed._

_Little Bardock rubbed his eyes and spotted his father rolled on top of an auburn-haired woman, completely naked. He didn't seem to notice the boy's presence, but the woman under him did. She nudged the man in the shoulder and said something in his ear. He turned his head to the boy and snarled:_

" _- Get lost, brat, can't you see I'm busy?" The woman burst out in a mocking laugh. From the other side of the room, another woman showed herself wearing only a towel around her body. She grinned at the couple's sight and, taking her clothes from an armchair, she moved to the door where Bardock was standing._

" _- What a handsome young man, aren't you?", she said in a smug voice to the boy, ruffling his hair and giving him a kiss on the forehead. She then turned to the man. "Sweet kid you got there, Rodrick!", she mockingly laughed and left the room._

_The boy wiped the place where the woman kissed him, lowered his head in defense mixed with shame and bursted out of the room._

~END OF FLASHBACK~

He won't turn out to be like his father! The kid in front of him was only reacting normally to the situation he was facing. The only thing was, Bardock never brought any women in his house and, in addition of that, Radditz only made his accusations based on his mother's vivid imagination. He'll have a word with that harpy soon enough. But first, he had to make up to his son because of his absence. He couldn't do anything to change his own past, but it was his duty to change his son's future.

Bardock grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him downstairs.

" - You want to destroy, don't you? Damn yard had no chance, but if you want to train, then here I am!"

Radditz looked up to his father, his eyes wide of bewilderment, before a huge smile crept on his face.

* * *

><p>" - YEAH!", Radditz cried out in excitement, as he flew with his father to the forest.<p>

The palace's Great Hall was ready for the arrival of the guests. Three immense crystal chandeliers lightened the room and sent reflections to the shining floor. On the entrance's opposite wall there was the king's portrait. On the left wall, it was Karlena's and, finally, on the right wall, being recently made, it was the prince's portrait, in his armor with the Royal crest on the left side, holding his Siber. In the middle of the Hall, a large table was filled with the most exquisite dishes and drinks. Around it, maids and chefs were doing the last retouches. The soldiers' uniforms were shiny and that day they didn't wear any scouters. Impatience and curiosity were floating in the air, as no one knew who the special guests were.

In the Royal couple bedroom, Karlena was checking on her mate's appearance. The king had his cape over the back of his armor, with two golden patches on his shoulders for the support.

" - ...and done." she said, attaching the decorations on the right side of his armor. The queen looked in his eyes and took his hand in hers. "Everything will be perfect. Your people love you and respect you, and the guests will remark that." After a brief pause, she whispered: "I love you."

The king leaned down and gently kissed her. What importance did it have that she had a Third-class ancestry? He loved that woman and in his mind and heart, she was better than any Royalty.

After she dressed up herself in a dark blue long dress and a gold head piece, the queen went to Vegeta's quarters. The boy had a hard time wearing his festive tunic. Good thing it wasn't at ankle-level, but it came to the half of his tights. He wanted to wear the Royal armor, not that boring tunic.

" - Mama, I want to wear the armor, not this!" the boy complained, as his mother gently brushed his hair.

" - You look wonderful, Vegeta. At such important events, you must wear adequate clothes", she calmly said. "Let me tell you something: after your second cycle of age, you will be able to wear your armor at special events, just like your father. Happy now?" she smiled.

Vegeta betrayed a small smile. Of course he was happy!

" - Yes."

Downstairs, everything seemed to be in place. The king was standing on the throne room, Nappa on his left and Zorn, a tall, dark Saiyan on his right.

Suddenly, Kanpas, the very same soldier that once brought the curer through a violent storm, ran into the throne room.

" - Sire, sire!", he said, catching his breath.

" - How many times did I tell you not to rush into my throne room like that?, the prince angrily asked. "What is it?"

" - They're here! Your Majesty's guests are here!"

As if on cue, the two guards opened the doors to let the newcomers in.

A light-green skinned alien with green hair and a shorter, bulkier, pink alien entered the room and widened the distance between them to let a third alien walk in. Or better said, float in.

On a levitating wheelchair was a relatively short humanoid alien, with light purple skin, a white with purple spots crust covering his chest, shoulders, forearms and head. Two black sharp horns were on either side of his skull. He had black eyes and on his dark purple lips was a small smile, not reflected in his sight.

The king approached the alien and extended his hand.

" - We are honored to have you here, Lord Frieza."

The cold smile on the alien's face widened and spoke in a feminine voice:

" - The pleasure is mine."

* * *

><p>*Pethere = 7 feet tall, bulky, muscular creatures with immense physical strenght. They do not possess the ability of creating ki energy. Their body has the structure and the appearance of stone, pale grey and hard. The name's origin is "petra"(gr.) = that means "stone"<p>

*Siber = feline-like creature, strongly resembling a Siberian tiger, with white fur instead of light brown and brown eyes instead of grey.

*Nova = from "Novosibirsk", the largest city in Siberia, Russian Federation


	5. The Last Supper

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

" - Who are those guests, anyway?" Vegeta asked his mother while heading to the throne room. "If they're not the ones to bring Grakos to the Training Quarters, then who?"

" - We will know soon enough, your father knows what he is doing." Before giving the sign to the guards to open the side doors to the throne room, the Queen looked down to the boy. "Remember what I taught you?"

It was the first time for the prince to attend guests actually making reverences to them. Before, he would only hold his mother's hand, but now, it was about time to set the foundations of the respect that it was his duty to inspire to the people he came in contact with. He was the Prince of all Saiyans, so he had to start acting like one.

" - Yes, mama.", Vegeta said.

The Queen made a small gesture to the guards and they opened the doors. Karlena and Vegeta made a few steps towards the King as he made the introductions.

" - Lord Frieza, this is my mate, Queen Karlena", he said, taking a small step towards the woman. She politely made a small bow in front of the Ice-Jin, not missing though his cold glare.

Behind Frieza, Zarbon was ogling her up and down. She was indeed a beautiful woman, and her long, dark blue dress with corset complimented very well her thin waist and her cleavage. A devil smirk crossed the green alien's face for a second. Frieza took the Queen's right hand and kissed it. The contact of his lips on her skin made Karlena shiver.

" - And this is my son, Prince Vegeta.", the king proudly concluded. When Frieza's eyes locked with the boy's, the prince felt cold shivers on his entire body and the little hairs on his brown tail twitched. His required reverence was forgotten by now. In exchange, his features changed in a scowl and a narrowed sight. He maintained eye-contact with the alien, that gave away a low chuckle.

"_My, my, what do we have here..."_, Frieza thought in curiosity.

" - Glad to meet you, Prince Vegeta", the Ice-Jin spoke to the boy. "How old are you?"

" - One cycle.", the Prince spat.

" - How sweet.", the alien said, before turning to the king. "You must be very proud, King Vegeta.".

The pleasure was definitely one way. That guest was something else, and it was no good. The guests his father received were mostly mercenaries or dealers, and, from time to time, Royalties from other planets that only came to offer money or other values in exchange of sharing the Vegetasei technology. These aliens, however, were none of the above, despite Frieza's title. No Royalty the prince knew was acting like Frieza. Usually, Royal families knew each other and used a specific expression when talking. Of course, it sounded fancy and pompous, but it was like a talk-code for high-class people. Vegeta knew it well, even though he was spared most of the time from those charades because of his schedule. Never did he see such a character before.

In addition to that, the Prince caught Zarbon's glare at his mother and he did not like it.

After a few very tense moments, the King guided the three aliens to the Great Hall for dinner. Frieza and him took their seats at the opposite ends of the table, the prince standing on his father's left side on a taller chair and the Queen on his right side. Zarbon and Dodoria were also standing on Frieza's right and left respectively.

" - Lord Frieza", the King started, "what is the reason of your honorable visit on Vegetasei?"

" - King Vegeta, I have heard many things about this planet, its brilliant technology and its remarkable fighters."

That voice! It was like soppy, sickening perfume combined with Zitron B*. Though the King didn't seem to notice, Vegeta and his mother stopped eating every time the Ice-Jin said something.

" - Curiosity brought me here to see with my very own eyes this palace and finally meet the planet's King", he continued.

" - We are, indeed, one of the most powerful races in the Universe. I assume your planet is not on Andromeda, is it?" the King asked, quickly being absorbed in the conversation.

One of his biggest delights was to acknowledge as much as possible about the people he came in contact with. Especially the one in front of him.

" - Oh, my planet is not on Andromeda's proximity(1)", Frieza said, before changing the topic about his home planet. "But a few of my base planets are."

" - Base planets?" the king asked with very well hidden curiosity.

The Saiyan empire detained, of course, many planets, as a result of conquests. Usually, space pods, that only could host one soldier, arrived on a specific planet and the warriors(or the warrior if the planet was weak or had little population and no valuable resources) purged the planet so it can be sold to the Planetary Market. If the planet possessed essential resources and the inhabitants had the ability to process it, but were too weak to fight, the planet and its inhabitants were sparred and were under the Saiyan Empire. None of them were used as base planets though and that's what caught the King's attention. The alien in front of him was into the same business as he was. Or that's what he thought.

" - I am the leader of Planet Trade Organization. The purpose of it is to send soldiers to uninhabited planets and seeking for their...hidden treasures, in order to be properly processed." He added with a cold smile: "For the good of those planets, of course."

King Vegeta seemed to forget about the food in front of him and was listening to the alien like there was no one else in the room, except the two of them. Frieza noticed the growing curiosity in the King's eyes and continued:

" - On populated planets, we negotiate with the inhabitants' leader. They are offered curers and soldiers to protect the planet in exchange of valuable resources."

" - Vegetasei does not possess valuable deposits to be processed, but our greatest treasures are the warriors and the technology we obtained from the Tuffles.", the King said. "May I send some soldiers in the area your ship landed in?"

" - It will not be necessary. Dodoria, go check if the outside sensors are in their right places. With Vegetasei's gravity they will need new settings. And tell the soldiers to prepare the ship for the night.", Frieza said, in a calm, but firm voice to the bright pink alien.

The only thing he did during the entire conversation was to incessantly stuff his mouth with rude greed. Frieza was not a patient creature, but he wanted to make a good impression to the King so he ignored the alien in his left. When he couldn't stand the sight no more, he decided that it would be the time for Dodoria to leave.

The pink alien didn't hear his master's demand, but when a well positioned electric shock was sent from Zarbon to Dodoria's stomach under the table, the bulky alien immediately jumped on his feet and made a small bow.

" - As you wish, Lord Frieza", he said and left the room in a rush.

The Prince saw what Zarbon did under the table and he let go a small chuckle when he saw Dodoria jumping from his chair like he was standing on needles.

"_Brainless plump_", he thought in amusement.

After wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin, the Queen decided it was time to get herself out from the uncomfortable atmosphere.

" - It was a pleasure to meet you, Lord Frieza, but the Prince has a schedule set and I need to set some things up for him", she said, lifting herself and walking behind the king to Vegeta's chair. Zarbon immediately looked in her direction with a scowl on his face. That woman had something in her eyes that made him feel strange. And the contrast her dark brown hair made with her pale skin... He suddenly felt a burning rage towards the King and the Prince. His anger grew even higher when he thought he saw a mocking smirk on the boy's face, while his mother wiped the remaining crumbs on the child's tunic. "Good night", she said, making a small bow to Frieza and giving Zarbon a quick glance. She then took Vegeta by his hand and left the room.

To avoid giving any sign of odd behavior, Zarbon excused himself, murmuring something about how the change of air affected the ones of his race and that he would wait for the Ice-Jin outside the palace.

The King and Frieza continued their conversation after Zarbon left. It wasn't until the enormous clock showed in Saiyan characters a very late hour when the two leaders finally concluded their talk.

Frieza found Zarbon outside the palace, leaning against a tree, in a deep sleep. Frieza's race didn't need sleep for recovery.

"_Aliens and their pathetic need for sleeping."_ he thought. "ZARBON! Wake up immediately! I didn't let you outside the castle so that you can have a nice, good sleep!"

The green alien snapped his eyes open and quickly regained his posture.

" - Excuse me, Lord Frieza.."

" - Quiet! Let's go to the ship.", the Ice-Jin angrily spat.

* * *

><p>After 4 hours of harsh training, both Bardock and Radditz were completely exhausted. That one wasn't an usual spar, using ki blasts and physical blows. They were both throwing their frustrations into each other.<p>

Bardock saw himself in Radditz when he was his age, remembering his own father's indifference towards his only son. In order to avoid an upcoming rebellion from the boy, the older Saiyan had to take charge of him to be as strong as possible, knowing too well that the boy was much more cocky than he was at 3 cycles of age. Bardock was seeking out to train hard and be an excellent fighter back then, but, unfortunately, he lacked the much needed guidance from his father. If left by himself, Radditz would most likely follow his grandfather's steps and lose himself forever.

On the other hand, Radditz was remembering how many times he used to be mocked by other Saiyan boys his age because of his lack of training, visible on his body, and his low power level, a consequence as well to the lack of training. His anger made him give his best on that spar and promise himself to never be mocked by such weaklings again.

Sitting on the gray-purple grass, father and son were regaining their senses, as Bardock finally spoke:

" - Better now?"

" - Yeah.", the boy muttered. "I want to ask you something.", he said, his eyes focused to the landscape in front of him.

" - Out with it, boy.", Bardock grumbled. Danna didn't make him any dinner and after 4 hours of working out, his hunger was rising in an alarming rate.

" - Will you leave again? I have to know before the kuznek* sells away all the smuggling TV's.", Radditz said with a shrug.

" - What kuznek?", Bardock turned his head a little to the boy's side.

" - The one selling all sorts of shit right in front of Astoria*. He said he'd give me a 50 inch' TV screen if I made him publicity in our neighborhood.", the boy stated proudly.

Bardock could not believe his ears. He was only a week gone from home and here was Radditz, playing the courier! He wouldn't have thought that his son's boredom had led him to such absurd things.

" - I will kill that insect!", he angrily said. "Have you lost your mind, kid? If I'd wanted a fucking wimp, I would have just taken one myself from that landfill of a periphery! Never mind. From this day on, you'll only eat, sleep and train. No son of mine will grow up to be a ...", the thought frightened him, as he interrupted his speech.

Radditz looked at his father in confusion. He never heard Bardock so determined in his concern for him. Bardock took a deep breath and resumed:

" - You will be part of the King's personal army, no matter what."

* * *

><p>* Zitron B - search Google for "Zyklon B". Zitron B does have a slight scent of smoke<p>

*(1) Triangulum Galaxy.

* kuznek = a pun on "kuznechik"(rus.) that means "grasshopper". A short, wrinkled yellow-greenish creature with insect features, especially on its mouth

* Astoria = Saiyan shop on the third-class market that sold clothes, boots and others

**N/A: Zarbon is not having a crush on Karlena. He was just astonished by the beauty of her as being a Saiyan. **

** Bardock wanted Radditz to as strong as an Elite.**


	6. The Darkest Sunset

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

**N/A: I've listened "Lux Aeterna" by Clint Mansell while writing this chapter, it inspired me, especially on the last half. The song is from "Requiem from a Dream" and I think it fits the chapter pretty good, in my opinion.**

**One cycle = 3 human years**

In the following weeks, Frieza made sure to acknowledge every detail about Vegetasei. From the planet's atmosphere, resources, soil's composition, to its technology, medication and soldiers. He even learned details about the Tuffle war that lasted 10 years.

The Ice-Jin's visit was not as welcomed to the Vegetasei inhabitants as it was to the king though. Frieza didn't brought Zarbon and Dodoria as his only soldiers. No, he brought an effective of 1 000 soldiers on his ship alone. Additional smaller ships arrived at the alien's demand all over the planet's surface.

The ship itself was the size of a small Saiyan city and it possessed a medical wing, the lieutenant's bedrooms, a large cafeteria and the rest of it was reserved to many immense halls for munition fabrication and storage.

Frieza's soldiers began to mingle with Saiyan regiments and that was not pleasing for the warriors. The alien's minions often created destruction to the cities and battled the native soldiers.

One day, the things took such a preposterous turn, that the Royal agent of the people had no choice but to report the news to the King.

Apparently, three quarters of the Seyum*, containing pieces of munition used in the past wars and several other valuable war artifacts, including brass vases and ceramics, were completely burned by some electrical malfunction. The people in the Museum's neighborhood knew all too well that it never happened such things as "malfunctions" in the past, because the Tuffle technology was extremely secure and every invention would go through several tests before being put to people's use. Obviously, it was not a coincidence, assuming the past events.

Marika* told the King what happened and referred as well to the trouble the Saiyan population had with Frieza's minions. A scowl came to the man's features as he listened to the tall, short haired Saiyan.

After the agent left, King Vegeta decided to go, accompanied by Zorn and Nappa, to the Ice-Jin's ship.

A light-orange alien and a greenish-blue one were standing in the front area of the entrance. They were both wearing light gray armors and helmets that half covered their golden eyes.

" - Tell Lord Frieza that King Vegeta is here and he wants to have a word with him.", Zorn addressed to the light-orange alien.

The soldier was surprised by the harsh tone the Saiyan used on saying his master's name and turned around inside the ship. Some time later, another alien, with purple skin and an elongated skull with yellow spots that came just above his eyes approached the three Saiyans.

" - Lord Frieza is waiting for you.", he said in a croak that matched his frog-like face and leaded the men on the white ramp up to the entrance on the ship. The four of them walked across a long corridor on the right side of the entrance, with doors covering the left wall and voices muttering from inside. The right wall had circular windows to the outside, where several alien soldiers guarded that specific area of the ship.

The purple alien stopped in front of a large door, framed by a dark purple chain-like design. On the top half of it, there was a shining purple "F" letter, caligraphically written.

He pressed a few buttons on a console near the door and it instantly raised open.

Inside, Zarbon and Dodoria were standing behind Frieza, all of them with their back to the entrance. The lieutenants immediately looked the newcomers as the purple alien spoke:

" - Lord Frieza,", he said, entering the room and sitting to one knee, "King Vegeta is here."

" - You may leave, Appule.", Frieza said, not turning to the alien and holding a glass of dark red wine.

" - Wait for me outside.", the King whispered to the Saiyans behind him.

" - Are you sure, Sire?", Nappa warily asked.

" - Leave, Nappa.", the angry mutter came. Nappa and Zorn turned around and left after the alien.

Frieza, on his hover chair, approached King Vegeta and gave him a curious, yet delighted look.

" - King Vegeta, what's the reason for such an honor?", he asked, almost mockingly.

" - I want to speak to you.", the King said sharply, after turning his gaze on the lieutenants. "Alone."

Frieza turned his head a little to the side and the aliens left the room.

" - Well?"

" - The most recent news I received are the reason why I am here." , the King started. "The Seyum was almost completely destroyed." The Ice-Jin remained silent, with a slight smirk on his lips, so the Saiyan continued: "I have evidences that your soldiers were involved."

" - My soldiers never act without my consent. _Never. _Why would they destroy such an important edifice?", Frieza's red eyes were now glittering.

" - That why I am here. And while we are on this, I would also like to know about the past destruction. My men did no harm to you, as far as I know.", the King said, his anger slowly growing.

Frieza turned back to the large window that gave a beautiful panorama of the east side of the city. Far away, there were many pairs of Saiyans that sparred in the air while others were watching from the ground.

It was sunset, and the view was delightful as the two suns were sending a different amount of light. The dark-red ground only intensified the effect.

" - Vegetasei is a beautiful planet, indeed. And it has so much to offer, don't you think..._Vegeta?_"

The King's fury was replaced by a scowl of surprise on his face. What was going on?

" - It would be a pity if the destruction continued, now wouldn't it?" Frieza was now looking back at the King, like a hunter looking to its prey.

After a moment of silence, the King asked on a stern voice:

" - What is the real reason you are here?"

The alien gave a low chuckle.

" - Let's not hide behind our tails...King."Frieza said with an amused voice. "You are a clever man, for a...primate, that is."

Vegeta paled, not so much for the mocking words but for the meaning of them. The King knew all too well the answer, but, like patients that already suspect the lethal disease they're suffering from and, while waiting for the verdict to come, they think at least to a way to soothe the inevitable, he asked:

" - What do you want?"

Frieza's face contorted into a cold smile.

" - It is _very_ simple. Your entire ..._Kingdom _will now be annexed to _my_ army, under _my_ rules. Disobedience will result in immediate death."

The Saiyan swallowed heavily. A deep feeling of shame filled his chest. Shame for himself, because he was too weak to defeat the alien in front of him. He imagined his people's reaction at the grim announcement, but, even worse, he imagined the betrayed look on their face that the one they thought the embodiment of the victory will hand them to an outer space lizard.

" - I will set everything for the announcement.", he said in a low voice and he turned around to the door. His mind was a deep mist of emotions.

" - Not so fast, King Vegeta.", the Ice-Jin suddenly said. The King stopped and faced the alien, his eyes narrowed.

" - That was...the ordinary demand. The protocol. But I have a tradition that I always respect every time I conquer a planet. I also take..._a souvenir." _As he said the last words, his smirk grew, showing off his teeth.

"_What could be worse than this?", _the King thought, before asking in a stronger voice:

" - You...What more?"

The Ice Jin pressed a button on the left armrest of his hover chair and a projection appeared on the right wall of the room. The images were clear, just like a filmstrip's.

Vegeta froze at the projection. It was the Prince, still in his armor, playing with Nova and laughing happily as he was teasing him with a little ball. Suddenly, the images changed and the boy was now blasting with ease ten Saibamen, while Nappa watched astonished.

The King was a loss for words. His heart began pounding fast and his mouth was open at the sight of his son.

" - Bastard!", he barked to the Ice Jin. "He is only one cycle and a half old! He is a child! He is MY SON!"

Frieza pressed the button again and the projection disappeared.

" - I could not help but notice the Prince's power. I could say he is very close on surpassing you. Especially with that Third-class mother of his...", he chuckled.

" - What do you want with him?", the King's voice was slightly shaking.

" - King Vegeta, you are offending me.", the alien said in an affected tone. "I don't want to kill him. _I want him to stay with me._"

" - Never. First, you will have to kill me and my entire army!", the man was now heavily breathing.

Frieza's mouth contorted into a grimace.

" - Brave, aren't we? We both know that you can not do such thing. I could wipe out this planet with one single finger and your monkeys won't even know. Think about it, King Vegeta, the boy would become an exceptional fighter."

Fury and frustration were mingling in the Saiyan's mind and soul. How could he have been so blind? An alien with a gigantic spaceship and thousands of soldiers serving to him. The destruction they did lately. The alien's exaggerate interest on Vegetasei. He should have known.

After a long moment of tense silence, the alien resumed:

" - Since I'm benevolent with my people, I can delay the deadline. I will let you be cheered by your little boy's presence for half a cycle(1 year and a half). When the time has come and he is old enough to kneel properly in front of me,"Frieza paused and chuckled, "you will bring him here."

" - Me and _my_ people will train in this time and you will see then, Frieza!", the King barked. He instantly felt the alien's tail tightly around his neck as he was lifted off the ground. The alien descended from his levitating chair so quickly that the man didn't even notice. He was much more shorter than the King, but it didn't really matter.

" - YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS "LORD FRIEZA", YOU WORTHLESS MONKEY!", the alien shouted out, as he tightened the grip.

" - Lo-hrrrd...Fhrrieza", the Saiyan managed to say, almost strangled.

The thick tail loosened and Vegeta fell on the white floor.

" - That's more like it. I will make sure that your son doesn't follow his father's steps." The alien gave his back to the King, walking to the large window.

" - Leave.", he briefly said.

Vegeta got up on his feet, his whole body trembling with rage. He reluctantly raised a hand in Frieza's direction, but he lowered it in defense and headed to the exit.

* * *

><p>Nappa and Zorn were waiting outside the ship, tired of Frieza's henchmen constantly mumbling and pointing on them. They could have easily blasted them, but the King had important business inside Frieza's throne room and they were given orders to provoke no harm.<p>

"_After the meeting is over, those frogs will only croak in pain.",_ Nappa smugly thought to himself.

Zorn was scrutinizing the spaceship's guards, taking mental notes. How that man was so calm and calculated, Nappa would never understand.

" - King Vegeta!", Zorn said with an alarmed voice at the Saiyan's sight. His face and neck were soaked in sweat and he was shaking.

Nappa turned as well and raised his left arm on the King's back for support.

" - What happened?", he asked startled.

The King went forward, not letting Nappa to help him.

" - Nothing happened. Let's go to the palace."

* * *

><p>*Seyum = a pun on "mouseio"(gr.) that means "museum"<p>

*Marika = it's the name of a boy from my highschool :D I just replaced the "c" with "k"


	7. Alles, was gestern war, ist vorbei

**N/A: Long chapter, pheew! As you may have noticed, I have many puns on russian words and few greek ones. This is how Saiyan language is like in my vision. Background music: "LaFee - Alles ist Neu"(first half) and "Rammstein - Reise Reise". **

**PS: the title's translation is: "Everything from yesterday is gone."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

* * *

><p>When he arrived on the palace, the first thing King Vegeta did was to ascend the stairs to the Prince's room. He didn't say a word on his way back from Frieza's spaceship and he seemed lost in his thoughts. Zorn and Nappa were quiet as well, it was obvious that the things took an unpleasant turn and a conversation would have only made things worse.<p>

The boy was sleeping peacefully in his large bed, laying on his left side. His right hand was over a striped white fur ball. Nova was purring slowly in his doze, its back slightly moving up and down in the rhythm of his breathing. The Siber lazily opened its eyes at the sound of the King's steps, but he immediately resumed its sleep next to the Prince.

The child's room was painted blue and a slight scent of lavender was filling the air.

For a 4 year old boy, the room was pretty dull and simple. It was, no doubt, elegantly designed.

An antique clock was hanging on the bed's opposite wall and under it there was a desk made of pine wood, as well as the rest of the furniture.

On the desk there were several books: "Astronomiek Ledevis"*, "Nizai Dorepio – Strategi Ryvelizat"* and "Mekhat: Menospi ne Tenik" and a few others, each one accompanied with a dark brown hard-textured envelope where several sheets were put in. An envelope was open and several sheets were on the desk, revealing complex schemes. Next to each detail there was a little star. In the second half of the sheet there were the explanations of the details. There were two writing styles: one of them very neat and elegantly inclined to the right and the other one was similar but with an evident clumsiness in it. Another sheet revealed only a scheme with many arrows. On the top left it was written: "Divizhen Solts"*, and after that, the current day's date. A box with several crayons was next to the books.

The wall on the left side of the desk was half covered with a large window, covered with pale white curtains. There were also two small night tables on the each side of the bed. On one of them it was a lamp and Nova's little ball. The dresser was against the wall of the right side of the bed.

The King approached the bed and looked downwards, his face emotionless and his mind full of thoughts. He put a hand on the boy's head, and said to himself, as a promise:

"_I will do everything to destroy him, my son. I swear."_

When the Saiyan entered his own bedroom, he found the Queen sitting on the window's sill, dozing. She was holding an unfinished dark brown wool coat, the knitting needles still attached to it. In a little basket there were several wool balls. Apparently, she decided to wait until the King returned and, in the meantime, she resumed her work on the little Prince's coat. Her head was resting against the window's side, while her features were illuminated by the moonlight. However, she was not in a deep sleep, as she heard when her mate entered the room. She blinked a few times at his presence and immediately got on her feet, the unfinished coat falling on the floor. Karlena didn't seem to notice, as she approached her mate, checking his features.

The King took her hands in his and they sat down at the edge of the bed. The Queen received the news quite well, with sad resignation. Until the man told her about the tyrant's _souvenir_, that is.

Her eyes widened with terror and she jumped on her feet.

"- WHAT? What c-could h-he possibly want with a c-c-child?", she yelled, her voice being dangerously close to break.

" - He said he won't kill him, because he saw the boy's potential", the King said.

" - He won't kill him... I DON'T CARE WHAT HE THINKS! You can't be serious! You can't hand Vegeta to that lizard!" Karlena's face was flushed with tears of anger. "I knew it was something about him by the time he put step on Vegetasei!"

The King was taken aback by his mate's reaction. He never saw her crying, nor lose her temper like that, not even when her parents died. She knew to hide her emotions very well.

" - Lord Frieza will kill us all and destroy the planet if we don't ...", even he couldn't be able to say the words. It was too horrible to be described into words.

" - Lord! He even has claims! What, did he already get you under his whims? I'D BETTER DIE THAN BOW IN FRONT OF HIM! Well then, so be it! Let him destroy the planet if he so desires. At least me and MY son will be sparred from his malevolence!", she cried out hysterically. The man in front of her took her by her shoulders and gave her a slight shake, before putting his hands on her face and pressing his forehead against hers.

" - We won't hand Vegeta to him. I will do whatever it takes to prevent this. Everything to destroy him."

The Queen seemed to calm down on the contact, but she was still sobbing slightly. Her eyes met her mate's and she weakly said:

" - Promise me."

" _- I swear."_

* * *

><p>The next day, around ten thousand Saiyans were on the front side of the palace. It was transmitted through radios and TVs that the King had a very important announcement to make. People were curious, it was usually good news when His Majesty would summon them instead of sending his agents. This kind of festivity has been done only three times before: first, when he was crowned as King of all Saiyans, second, at his wedding, and third, when the heir was born.<p>

This time, though, it was no reason for celebration.

A funeral silence was inside the chambers of the palace, as the soldiers, the guards and the maids were getting everything done for the "festivity". No one talked to no one and the only sounds on the palace were their movements. On everyone's faces was, however, the same expression: bitterness, anxiety and exhaustion. The atmosphere was so tense, that if someone had the bad inspiration to make a remark about something, the whole personnel would explode.

The King was already in his armor and cape, regarding the mirror from the Royal bedroom. Karlena considered that it would be better for him to be left alone to put order in his thoughts. He would never need time prior to his announcements to compose a speech, words would only come naturally to him when he was in front of his people because of his honest nature. Now, everything in his mind was a thick fog. Maybe the lizard will be the one to have the speech in front of the Saiyans. They will instinctively look at the King in disbelief, waiting for his reaction. He _had_ to be strong in front of them, _no matter what_.

" - Why are all the people here?", the Prince asked, scowling in confusion at the sight of the crowd. He was also in his armor, and he noticed the atmosphere in the palace. It made him nervous, especially watching his mother walking restlessly through his room. "Mama!"

Karlena's head snapped on the boy's direction, like she was dragged out from a spell. She was obviously nervous and her moves were slightly uncoordinated.

" - Vegeta,", she started, walking to the boy and taking him to sit down. "Frie – Lord Frieza will soon arrive at the palace, and h-he will have a speech in front of those people."

" - Why? My father is the King! Frieza has no rights on this planet!", Vegeta screamed in anger. Karlena was somehow relieved at her son's words and attitude towards the Ice-Jin, but she couldn't encourage that kind of behavior, especially when it came to the alien.

" - That is true. But your father will share the speech with him, and during the speech, you will have to be respectful to...your father and let them both to have their speeches. All right?", she looked in the boy's eyes for conviction.

" - All right, mama.", he said with a steady voice.

* * *

><p>" - Hurry up, brat, I don't have all day!", Bardock screamed from the bottom of the stairs.<p>

Today was the day. Oblivious to the general fuss, the Saiyan considered that it was about time to talk to the King concerning his son. The boy's power level increased substantially thanks to the raw training his father prepared everyday for him. He was still too young to be a soldier, regarding his 3 cycles and a half of-age(cca. 10 years), but if the King saw his potential, he would indeed take him into consideration later.

Radditz, in his new armor, descended the stairs towards his father, who was eager to show him to the King. The child was tall for his age, easily passing as a 5 cycles old(15 years), and his slightly muscular frame only matching that statement.

As they were about to open the door, Danna rushed in from outside, carrying various aliments. She looked up at the two Saiyans in surprise and put the bags on the floor.

" - Where are you going?", she asked in suspicion.

" - I'm taking the boy to make a man out of him.", Bardock humored her.

Danna didn't seem to taste the irony, as she grabbed the bags and took them to the kitchen. She returned into the lobby, where her mate and son were standing and, noticing Radditz' new armor, she said:

" - Such a day you found to take him to the palace.", she huffed. "The King won't even throw you a glance, smart ass, especially with today's event."

" - What are you talking about, woman?"

" - The King is going to do some kind of announcement. Everybody is in the front of the palace! I barely managed to get back from the butcher. I was told by his mate that her uncle's second mate's brother is very close to the Royal family, and he told her that it's going to be something very important and it's also transmitted...", she began rambling.

" - Fuck this, I'm not going.", Bardock spat, interrupting the woman's chatter and slamming himself into the couch, his hands under his head.

" - B-But...", Radditz started, surprised and disappointed. "Dad!"

" - You heard your mother. Go do something else. And get that armor off, I've paid a shit load of money for it. We're going tomorrow."

Radditz marched upstairs, mumbling something about "poor timing" and "grown-ups whims".

Danna, instead, turned on the TV.

After Bardock blasted the TV in Radditz's room, the only source of news was an old radio in the kitchen. Until Bardock's sister, Cornelia*, came by, that is.

Cornelia was the result of one of his father affairs and she was living with her mother. Bardock was close to her in his childhood and they used to spar together before he joined the army. She had a son, younger than Radditz, named Turles. Everybody was shocked at the strong resemblance between the boy and Bardock. Turles, however, was not even one cycle old(2 years).

Cornelia's close relationship with his mate was driving Bardock nuts most of the time. Her mate was a second class soldier and they lived in a better conditions. Whenever Danna went to visit her, or vice versa, she would fill her mate's head with all the stuff Cornelia's mate bought her or how their house looked like. One day, when Bardock was absent, his sister came in her usual visit to have a talk with Danna. She told her about their brand new TV. When the man came home, Danna began whining about her sister-in-law acquisition and how he wasn't able to even bring a decent radio that didn't need to have its batteries replaced every two days. To shut the woman's mouth, but, especially, to prove her that "Cornelia's dick-face mate" was no better than him, he received a TV from the very same kuznek Radditz told him about. The kuznek had no choice, especially after Bardock found out the offer the alien made to his son.

* * *

><p>There were at least ten thousand Saiyans waiting in front of the palace. Behind the crowd it was an enormous camera broadcasting by itself.<p>

The Royal family was already in the front balcony, their faces expressionless. Vegeta was incessantly hitching in his mother's arms, forcing her to let him on the ground. The King was beside her, standing straight and regarding the people. Behind him there were Zorn and Nappa, not wearing scouters.

" - Why isn't he saying anything?", Danna wondered, holding the remote, while Radditz descended the stairs in his casual clothes.

" - Hn. Waste of time. Come on, kid, let's go train.", Bardock grumbled, getting on his feet.

" - Dad, they won't let us go to the forest today, remember? It's part of the restricted areas.", Radditz said, sitting on a chair, near his father.

" - That means that we're trapped in here." The older Saiyan went to the kitchen.

A soldier came from inside the palace and whispered something to the King. He nodded and took a step forward to the edge of the balcony.

" _- Beloved inhabitants of Vegetasei", _he started, in order to catch the people's attention,_ "I have no words to thank you for your support and loyalty. The last war has been long and troublesome, but, with your help, the threat is now gone. Your exceptional skills and your devotion have made Vegetasei one of the most powerful planets in the Universe."_

" - No medals! No wages! Ungrateful...", Bardock snarled from the kitchen, while chewing a large peace of meat.

" - Shhh!", both Danna and Radditz hissed to the grumpy Saiyan.

On the people's features there was mutual curiosity, as they wondered what the King has to say, according to the introduction.

He took a deep breath, and continued:

" _- As you know, Vegetasei has hosted an...important guest for the last couple months. At long last, we...reached an agreement, concerning the lead of the planet."_ Assuming that he couldn't stand to play the charade for too long, he concluded: _"And today, Vegetasei's guest is here, and he would like to have a few words." _The King stepped back, beside his mate. Vegeta was once again in his mother arms, this time calmer.

Zarbon and Dodoria walked from the inside and between them it was _him_. With a small smirk on his dark lips, Frieza approached the edge of the balcony. At the sight of him, Vegeta gave away a low snarl and narrowed his eyes. The crowd was looking in confusion at the Ice-Jin as he spoke:

" _- This is Lord Frieza speaking to you, Saiyan people. Indeed. Your King and I have made __an agreement."_

Danna and Radditz widened their eyes, while Bardock entered the living room, still chewing . When he saw Frieza, his eyes narrowed in disgust.

" - What the..."

A triumphant smirk grew on the alien's face, as he continued.

" _- He will let me __rule__ this planet, and I will let his people __live__."_

Horrified looks appeared from everywhere, and some Saiyans even raised their hands, glowing with ki.

" _- My, my, such appreciation._", the alien chuckled. _"Lower your hands. From now on, I am taking charge of this planet. Every decision that concerns the army, the technology and others will be made under my permission. Vegetasei is now under my rules. Rebelliousness and disobedience will result in immediate death."_

At the hearing of these words, Vegeta unclenched his mother's arms and ran inside the palace, with Nappa on his heels.

" _- You will soon know more from my people."_, Frieza concluded and left the balcony, followed by his henchmen. Without a word, everybody went inside the palace, leaving a huge mass of people terrified.

* * *

><p>*Astronomiek Ledevis – a pun on "astronomicheskih issledovanii"(rus.) that means "Astronomical Studies"<p>

*Nizai Dorepio – a pun on "znaniya o prirode"(rus.) that means " Knowledge of Nature"

*Strategi Ryvelizat – an easy way to put it would be "Strategy Achievement"

*Mekhat – a pun on "otmechaet"(rus.) that means "Notes"

*Menospi – a pun on "pis'mennost'"(rus.) that means "Writing"

*ne - "and" . I chose that word simply because I thought it would fit :D

*Tenik – a pun on "chtenie"(rus.) that means "Reading"

*Divizhen – a pun on "dvizhenie"(rus.), means "movement"

*Solts – a pun on "solnts"(rus.), that means "suns"

*A proper translation would be "The movement of the suns".

*Cornelia – no pun intended, I just thought it would be a good name, as it features "corn"


	8. Changes

**N/A: So sorry for the late update, I just have a deadline on the library for "War and Peace" and I had to keep up with the reading too. There are some slight references to the anime, I changed a bit the action. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

"- Prince Vegeta, you need to rest!", Nappa yelled desperately to the boy, who was fifty feet in the air, chasing after a small Pether. Despite its dimensions, it was as impenetrable as an adult, and it was a perfect way to wear one's rage off. The Petheres proved to be a pretty good investment, especially when Saiyans would have had foul moods and the terrible urge to destroy everything around them.

Vegeta was blasting unsuccessfully into the creature's back, his failing attempts only contributing to the Prince's frustration. After the ceremony, the 4 year old locked himself in his room and he didn't speak to anyone. When the area around the palace cleared up, he went straight to the forest. That's what he always did when anger filled his thoughts.

"- NO! Go away!", the Prince screamed back, now attempting to attack the Pether's face. His face was drenched in sweat and he was trembling with fury.

" - But, my Prince, His Majesty said...", Nappa tried again.

" - ! I said, GO AWAY!"

Suddenly, a vivid, wide flash from the child's hands collided with the creature's head, snapping it from its shoulders, causing a powerful explosion. When the smoke cleared up, Nappa was lying against the ground in cover, while Vegeta slowly descended, breathing heavily. His body collapsed and the last thing he saw was Nappa's face, dirty from dark smoke.

…

" - How is he?", Karlena asked in a low voice, holding her son's right hand and running her fingers through his pitch-black hair. On the other side of the bed, Galdret was listening the boy's heartbeat. There were no bruises on the Prince's body, nor internal injuries, so the Rejuvenation Tanks were useless. Vegeta was burning from fever and his ki was constantly fluctuating, making an eventual approach nearly impossible. It wasn't until Nappa and Zorn held the boy so the curer could inject a medicine that Vegeta's ki was finally lowered to an acceptable level. The boy was in a deep sleep, exhausted from the fever.

" - It is a strong child, he will be just fine", the old man said, lifting himself from the bed. "There were just too many emotions for him to handle for one single day." He gave Vegeta a last glance and walked near the Queen. "May I speak to you outside?"

Karlena looked up to the curer and nodded. She slowly got up on her feet and left the room with the man, closing the door behind her. Galdret cleared his throat, carefully thinking his words and spoke:

" - I..I am sorry about...", the curer lowered his head. The Queen didn't say anything. She knew what the man in front of her was talking about, and she was still assimilating the news herself. "The boy had an emotional breakdown, the pain is not physical, and that's what makes it worse. Try not to give him drastic news, especially...these days."

" - Galdret", the Queen said, in a sorrow voice. "I don't want to lose them. Especially not to _him_."

The curer just gave a heavy sight and walked downstairs, to the exit.

* * *

><p>In the following days, not many changes occurred inside the palace, but outside of it.<p>

Frieza made sure to be involved in every aspect concerning the planet: learning about the extended lifespan of the Saiyan race, he gave orders that all newborn girls to be killed . The same treatment was applied for the elders - unless they were "useful" - , Saiyans unable to fight because of lack of limbs and immigrant aliens – with no intention on fighting, like the kuznek that sold smuggling stuff . The food had to be saved to those who were useful, and not wasted on the useless. If the newborn was a boy, he was automatically enrolled into the army. The weak ones were sent far away, on weak planets to conquer.

The technology was now shared by all Frieza's soldiers. They were all wearing a similar armor to the Saiyans' and accompanying scouters. Two Rejuvenation Tanks were brought to the Ice-Jin's ship and many Saiyan curers were now working alongside alien doctors.

However, the people still had their trust in the King, their loyalty remaining steadfast, despite the tyrant's power.

The fights among Saiyan soldiers and Frieza's minions were mostly occurring in the same way: a mocking remark from an alien soldier and everything exploded. To make matters worse, other soldiers, from both sides, were also joining the fight. It wasn't until Frieza began his punishments, of course, prevalently on Saiyans, that things began to change somehow.

The young age seemed to take on its rights and, after two days of rest, the Prince was now feeling as good as new.

For a Saiyan child his age, the idea of picking a fight with the enemy's soldiers was beyond risky and absolutely stupid, for that matter. Not to Vegeta though. The Ice-Jin gave strict orders that whatever "the monkey prince" said or did to them, they should not hurt him in any way. That honor would be exclusively reserved to him.

A few days ago, the prince was waiting impatiently in the anteroom for the maid to bring him his gloves. His arms were crossed on his chest as he patted his right foot on the shiny floor.

The outside door opened and a guard walked in with an alien soldier.

" - Wait here", he said to the lanky, blue-skinned alien and went to look for the King.

Vegeta looked up to the soldier in curiosity and slight disgust. He walked in front of him, his arms still crossed and his narrowing, as he spoke:

" - Who are you and what do you want?"

Surprised by the sharp tone, the alien spat back, not knowing who the boy was:

" - None of your business, pipsqueak! Get lost!"

He immediately regretted his words as a burning heat surrounded his scalp. When he looked into the large mirror in his right, his eyes widened in terror. His hair! His beautiful black mane was now on fire! A loud shriek filled the room, while the prince was laying on the floor laughing, his arms holding on his stomach.

When the guard returned at the hearing of the desperate cries, he could barely hold his own laugh at the sight in front of him.

The alien's face turned from blue into shades of reddish-purple, his face contorted from pain and trembling with horror.

" - L-lord Frie-za will know about th-this!", he babbled and rushed out of the palace.

Vegeta, still chuckling, went to the stairs and yelled after the minion:

" - Tell Frieza it's the Saiyan tradition!"

" - What happened?", the King's voice came behind the guard. At the hearing of his son's prank, the man's features hardened and, after the guard left, he walked outside the castle with the boy on his side.

" - Son, you must not do that again.", he said in a serious voice.

" - He called me "pipsqueak" and he told me to get lost!", Vegeta protested.

The King turned to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

" - Lord Frieza will be very upset when he's told about this.", he said in a serious tone.

" - Father, I am not afraid of him. He has no rights on you or me."

The older Saiyan sighted. If only the boy knew... He lowered his hand and walked to a nearby hillock, followed by the Prince. They stopped above a large valley, where several soldiers were standing far away near a small, white fortification. From time to time, space pods arrived close to the building. Some soldiers came out from the contraptions with bruises on their heads or limbs, some came out untouched with tired expressions and some didn't even manage to stand up from the pod's seat. They were taken out by assistants from the building and brought inside to the Rejuvenation Tanks.

Fifty feet on the right, there was Frieza's ship. From behind, pods were launched high above into space. Before the tyrant's arrival, the launching quarters was near the palace, but it was permanently closed at the Ice-Jin's orders.

" - Can you see the pods down there?", the King pointed in the ship's direction. "They have weak soldiers and thus they are sent to weak planets."

Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms on his chest.

" - Good bye, pests!", he said mockingly.

" - And we will also be going tomorrow to planet Sori."

The Prince snapped his head up on his father's direction.

" - "We..."? Really, father?", he cried out in excitement.

" - Yes, Vegeta. You will come with Nappa, Zorn and me at ...Frieza's ship tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>Planet Sori was a light-brown sphere and, unlike Vegetasei, the soil was swampy, making walking on feet nearly impossible. Moreover, the inhabitants, the Sories, had small wings for movement. They had no physical abilities, but their power was held in the blasts from their mouths. They were not very small, nor very fast, so they made relatively easy targets. Their average power level was somewhere between 1 000 and 2 500, so the task of purging the planet was neither easy nor very difficult. Frieza didn't send his soldiers alongside the Saiyans, but he ordered for transmission receptors to be installed into every scouter.<p>

It was Vegeta's first mission. Of course, he had heard about this many times from his father and he was more than eager to go as well.

Usually, a planet of Sori's type would have been purged on a full day and the soldiers would have come back on the next day. This time though, the mission was completed in six hours tops. At first, the King decided to divide the planet into 3 areas to "clear", and share his part with Vegeta, but the boy proved impressive abilities and the work was reduced 4 times.

The news about Vegeta's outstanding performance quickly arrived at Frieza's ears as the Saiyans were on their way back to Vegetasei.

"_Very well, very, very well, Prince Vegeta. You really are something else."_, the Ice-Jin was lost in his thoughts, waving absently the glass of dark-red wine in his right hand. "Zarbon!", he shouted, after pressing a button on his hoverchair.

The door behind him opened and the tall, green alien appeared.

" - Yes, My Lord", he kneeled before the Ice-Jin.

" - I assume you have heard about the mission on planet Sori."

" - Indeed, Prince Vegeta did a very good job on his first assignment."

" - Well, why not congratulate him then?", the tyrant smirked. "Zarbon, go to the palace and bring him here. His father can come too, if he so desires.", he said dismissively.

" - But...", Zarbon stiffened.

" - I don't plan on hurting the monkey prince, Zarbon. _Not yet_. I _always_ keep my promises.", the Ice-Jin chuckled. "Leave."

After a short bow, the green alien left the room and headed to the palace.

* * *

><p>At the King's place it was a merry atmosphere, brought by the happy mood of the Prince. Not even the fact that he was dirty to the bone and tired couldn't wash away his spirit, as he rushed into his mother's room. Downstairs, a festive dinner was waiting for his Majesty and the other soldiers. The details about missions were always the "hot topic" on those festive dinners.<p>

The Queen was making the last retouches on her appearance when Vegeta, full of mud, with his teeth and eyes being the only things that distinguished him from a clay statue, appeared in front of her, startling the woman close to death.

" - Mama, I did it!", he beamed happily with a huge grin in his black face.

" - Wonderful, Vegeta", she said, sketching a smile that looked more like a grimace. "The bath is over there. Shall we, dear prince?", she asked, imitating an escort for the dirty child.

The King remained at the Landing Area, where Zorn was inside of a Rejuvenation Tank because of his severe injuries caused by a blast that pierced the left side of his stomach. The guards were told that his Majesty won't be long gone, so when Zarbon arrived, he was allowed to enter the Throne Room and wait for the King inside.

Vegeta, now dressed in a white large shirt and dark blue pants, was just descending the stairs with his mother when the guards opened the doors to the Throne Room for them. At the sight of Zarbon, their eyes narrowed instantaneously. Zarbon, though, just cocked one eyebrow in slight curiosity. _That woman was even beautiful than the last time. Her eyes seemed to spit fire when she was angry..._What was happening to him?

" - What do you want?", she asked in a harsh tone. No one spoke to him like that – except Frieza- and lived, not even the King dared to speak in such a manner. And his mate, this third-class wench just did.

" - Lord Frieza wants to see the Prince and congratulate him on his success on planet Sori. He told me...", Zarbon was immediately interrupted by the sudden sight of the Queen just in front of him.

" - I don't care what he told you! The Prince is not going anywhere. You can leave now.", she spat and turned away.

The alien knew that the tyrant will not be too pleased to know that his lieutenant got hushed away by a puny female. In the first place, though, he was not too pleased himself.

" - His Majesty has a deal with Lord Frieza, and you are in no position to give orders to none of his lieutenants.", Zarbon continued, a smirk of confidence creeping on his face. He was not the only one with the confidence in his hands, though.

" - Frieza may have taken over this planet, and may have taken over the people, and the King may have done his best to coexist with him, because of his nature. But I don't have to cope with his whims, or yours, or anyone else's from his damned ship. And nor the Prince does. Understand? Get out." Karlena was now breathing heavily from anger.

His smirk only grew at the sight. _She was indeed a Queen. _A cold voice suddenly rang on his scouter: _"Kill her."_

Zarbon was totally taken aback at the order, and, like his brain lost the control of his mouth, he spoke:

" - No."

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue this or not? <strong>


	9. Silver Light

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

"_WHAT?" _the voice yelled again, totally surprised at the negative response.

Zarbon took off his scouter and crashed it on his left palm, throwing the pieces away. The gesture would cost him dearly when he would get back at the ship, but now it was like he stopped thinking.

The Queen was also puzzled at the action, but didn't let the surprise take over her anger. As summoning the last shred of dignity he had left, Zarbon raised his right hand, charging an energy ball.

" - I...will tell you one more time, woman. Either you hand me the boy or ...(he pointed his hand in the Queen's direction), I will take him myself.", he hissed.

Karlena's eyes widened in shock and she was about to respond when a flash of light, followed by a roar, caught her attention. Apparently, Vegeta, who was standing a few feet beside her, sent a fire blast at the alien's arm. The shot, though not powerful enough to rip the arm off, managed to wound it seriously, forcing the green alien to lower it in pain, the energy ball disappearing gradually.

" - YOU BRAT!", he yelled, before creating another energy sphere, aimed to the Prince. Just a split second before releasing the shot, he remembered Frieza's orders:_ The monkey prince will only die by my hands. _

" - Don't you touch him, you bastard!", Karlena shrieked and burst into the alien's direction. Zarbon instinctively turned to her and released the deadly shot.

_Silence._

" - ...and he should be soon as good as new, Nappa", the King said to the tall, warrior on their way to the palace. They still had their scouters on and changed confused looks at the sky rocketed power level that came from the building in front of them. It was a power level that quickly dropped as well. The Saiyans rushed into the Throne Room.

Zarbon was holding his injured arm and had his eyes wide in shock at the view in front of him. When the men entered the room, he quickly blasted a hole in the wall and took off into the sky.

A high-pitched yell broke the frozen silence.

" - MAMA!", Vegeta cried out and ran to the woman lying on the shiny floor. He took her arm in his hands, his voice breaking and tears filling his eyes. "Get up, mama, come on!"

Karlena sketched a weak smile and looked at the boy.

" - Vegeta, did I not tell you not to cry?", she said in a low voice and blinked heavily. "Be strong!" Her eyes closed, before she gave her last breath, falling into the eternal, deep sleep.

The King, who remained frozen at the whole scene, he managed to mumble:

" - Nappa, take the boy upstairs."

The large Saiyan quickly approached the Prince, who was silently sobbing, tears running down on his flushed cheeks. When he touched the child, Nappa was stunned by his high temperature. He grabbed the little boy gingerly in his arms and took him upstairs with little resistance from Vegeta.

The Prince would have usually screamed his lungs out and tried to escape, but now, he was still assimilating the reality, feeling...nothing. The pain would come soon enough.

Quiet sniffs were heard in the background, as the maids, the chefs and the guards shyly assisted to the whole scene.

The King's face was blank for emotions and he was regarding his mate's lifeless body with empty eyes. Without moving a muscle, his lips formed one single word:

" - Leave."

One by one, the people left the Room in mutual silence. The King knelt down and lowered his head until he touched his mate's ice cold temple, closing his eyes.

"_You took half of my life."_

* * *

><p>Zarbon took a few deep breaths before showing himself at Frieza's Quarters. The images were still clear in his head: those dark hazel eyes wide open before going blank when the blast hit her... Usually, he didn't bother with his victims, killing was something like sleeping for him, an ordinary task. He killed from pleasure mostly and it wasn't the first time when he did it accidentally. But now...Oh, well. There were more important things now. Like the appearance he had to make in front of the Ice-Jin.<p>

He humbly entered the room and waited for the tyrant to notice his presence.

" - What should I begin with, Zarbon?", the alien asked in a calm voice. "The fact that the brat is not here or the bizarre incident at the palace?"

" - Lord Frieza, please allow me to explain..."

" - I understand that the boy is protected like a platinum treasure*. He is the "embodiment of the Saiyan pride", he said ironically. "But you will explain me what happened with _you_. Did I hear you defy my order? If I recall correctly, after I told you to kill the Third-class wench, something very...unusual happened."

" - Master, my scouter was..blown up...by the boy.", Zarbon lied, stiffening uncomfortably.

Frieza approached him, watching in amusement his henchman's reaction. If there was something, besides torturing people, that the alien liked, that was definitely watching their body language when they lied.

" - You've got fooled by a Saiyan woman, Zarbon. Pathetic." his thick tail snapped hard on the green alien's face, making it bleed. "Good thing you killed her eventually."

Zarbon lowered his head.

" - Don't ever. Defy my orders. Leave.", the Ice-Jin spat and gave his back to the taller alien.

* * *

><p>In Saiyan tradition, dead people didn't have a specific ceremony made by the time they were buried. The concept of "emotion" was very vague, thus the ritual was done quickly and with no fuss around it. Of course, in a family, among the living and the dead, there were certain links, that, when broken once a member of the family died, created a dull feeling. But it was swiftly vanished after a week, at most. The cemetery was an arranged place, surrounded by a stone fence and the graves were not delimited, but a black fabric was placed over the spot where one rested underground.<p>

In the very back of the palace, there was also a similar place, reserved for the Royalties. The only difference was that on the black fabric it was the red Royal sign, sewed with a golden thread on the edges of it.

Vegeta didn't attend his mother's funeral not because he wasn't allowed to, but because he didn't want to. His father once told him that _rummaging the past can only lead to failures in the future; what's done cannot be undone, but it was one's duty not to repeat what was done. _The King said those words to encourage the soldiers to train harder and succeed in their missions. Or, at least, that's what the Prince thought they were meant for. _What happened in the past must remain in the past. _

While everyone was outside, the Prince scanned his room thoroughly with a scrutinizing glare, before going downstairs. He returned with a couple of empty boxes and put them in the middle of the room, one next to another. He opened the first box and went straight to his desk. In the middle of it there was a sheet with several notes written calligraphically: the pages he would have studied the next day and accompanying applications. There would be "the next day" no more. As for applications, well, the applications would be done right on the battlefield.

Vegeta put the sheet alongside others into an envelope and took the rest of envelopes, arranging them one over another on the right side of the desk. Then he took all the books and put them into the first box on the floor, before the envelopes and the pencils joined them. After checking whether he missed anything from the desk, he closed the box.

From his dresser he took all the crocheted clothes he knew they were made by his mother and put them into a second box. The shelves had now only light clothes, inadequate for the cold season, which was just 2 months away.

The Queen told him that she also designed his room by the time the boy grew enough not to need a crib anymore. At first, the thought it would be a good idea just to move in to another room. But his room had by far the best view of the surroundings than any other in the palace and it was also the brightest, with no need for additional candles.

Therefore, he began scratching the walls using laser blasts from his fingers. Before, he always found the shade of blue from his walls very relaxing and he enjoyed it. His face was blank while he destroyed his peace oasis. He turned to his bed and threw the bed sheets on the floor, before disintegrating them completely.

It still wasn't enough. What was he missing? The room was now dull, giving no specific clue about its owner.

He took a deep breath. That was it! The smell. But without a calming odor, like the one his room had, he wouldn't be able to sleep. He would take care of that later. In every corner on his room there were small recipes of some sort of purple liquid that emanated the calming lavender scent. Vegeta opened the window and threw the recipes outside, letting the fresh air to wash away the remaining scent.

" - Did you call me, Prince Vege...", a chubby maid appeared in the room, losing her words at the sight in front of her. "Dearest heaven, what happened here?"

" - You are not here to question.", the Prince spat. "Take these boxes and...", he paused, reflecting on telling the maid whether to burn them or put them somewhere underground.

" - May I give them away?", she shyly suggested, giving a quick look at the contents.

" - NO!" The simple idea of other third-class brats touching his belongings gave him creeps.

"Just...keep them somewhere, or burn them, I don't care. And bring new bed sheets."

The maid gingerly grabbed the boxes and walked to the door.

" - I also demand some new recipes of perfume, but a different scent. Tell Kanpas to bring the samples.", Vegeta said, before taking Nova in his arms.

"- Yes, Prince.", the woman said and left the room.

A few hours later, the Prince was in the same position, on the desk chair, caressing with mechanic moves the Siber's white fur. The animal was purring slowly in his sleep, suddenly making Vegeta's eyelids to weigh twenty tons. He began dozing slightly when Kanpas, in his usual manner, rushed into the room, holding a slim box and making the Prince blink a few times.

The multitude of different scents in his sensitive nostrils gave Vegeta a serious headache.

" - How about this?", the soldier asked, handing a little ampoule with a green liquid in it to the Prince.

" - Enough of this! Get out of the room!", the boy rasped, shooing the Saiyan away with his ampoules.

In the meantime, new, white and beige bed sheets were arranged on the bed and the only thing the Prince was thinking about was to sink into them and sleep for two whole days, if possible. But that wouldn't happen too soon though.

After Kanpas left, Vegeta was already in a foul mood for the lack of sleep, and it didn't help either that Nappa decided to talk to him.

" - My Prince?", Nappa announced his presence.

The boy sighted in defense. Why wouldn't they leave him alone?

" - Yes, Nappa. What is it?", he said in a tired tone.

The tall man walked in front of the boy and sat on a small chair. Nappa was the only soldier who was allowed to such favors. He searched inside of his shirt and grabbed a little beige bag, tied with a black string and extended it to Vegeta.

" - The King told me to give you this."

At the sight of the content, Vegeta gave it back to his bodyguard.

" - I don't want it.", the boy said blankly and turned to look at the window. It was windy and the curtains were lazily waving.

Nappa looked down at the object rejected by the Prince. Karlena's silver delicate necklace with the Royal sign was shining on the chain's edges and it looked even more precious at the contrast with the warrior's calloused palm.

" - But...She... also wanted you to have it.", Nappa tried again, with a wary voice.

Vegeta turned his head a little to the side, signaling that he was now paying attention somehow.

" - The Queen said that after you fell unconscious a few months ago. She said that she would rather die than see you Frieza's subordinate and..."

Nappa didn't even blink before he felt a strong grip on the collar of his armor and pushed against the wall, a pair of angered eyes fixing his.

" - If you ever...EVER...mention that monster's name again, I swear I will kill you!", the boy yelled in his face, before letting go, his aura still shining with power and rage.

The older Saiyan got himself on his feet and, with a defeated posture, left the room. The reminder of Frieza immediately brought to the Prince's mind the scene from the eve. A blinding light and it all ended. Suddenly, a new thought fell like a thunderbolt on his consciousness: it was his fault. If he hadn't sent that blast on Zarbon's arm, the alien wouldn't have killed her. He wanted to distract his attention and he obtained the reverse of the medal.

"_It was my fault! Of course!"_, he thought and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, his elbows on his knees as he sat on the cold floor. The Prince took a few deep breaths and lifted his head. A mere two feet in front of him was the necklace of his mother. He stretched and grabbed it from the floor, eyeing it with an unreadable expression. The boy could feel the smell of his mother imprinted on the jewel and that had a calming effect on him. Realization finally dawned.

"_Father and I will avenge you, mama. What's done cannot be undone...But it's my duty to change the future."_, he smirked and put the necklace around his neck.

* * *

><p>*Platinum is assumed to be the most valuable metal, even more valuable than gold.<p> 


	10. Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

After a few weeks, Bardock finally managed to take Radditz to the palace and speak to the King about the boy's future as a soldier. Radditz was rather eager to get rid of his father's constant bothering than actually be in the army. Maybe he would have considered this when he was older, but not at 10 years of age, anyway. The only bad thing was, alongside his power level, his cockiness increased as well tenfold. Usually, the youngest soldiers were often mocked on their first weeks in the regiment. Radditz quickly gained his fellow soldiers on his side, though not for the same qualities his father once did.

The difference was that Bardock worked only for the King, but Radditz had to subdue to Frieza's orders now, and sometimes, he would even be sent in assignments with his minions. That was completely worse, since he, as a Saiyan, was forbidden to pick fights with them. The aliens, on the other hand, never missed the opportunity to humiliate him, mostly because of his young age, although he was as powerful as many of them.

Bardock had himself a hard time on the same issue. As a leader of a compact crew, there was no need for additional soldiers from the Ice-Jin's army to be sent alongside on purging missions. The problem was, he wasn't paid enough for his work like other regiments' leaders were. If he had objected, he would have received a healthy punishment, from either Frieza or his henchmen. Simple as that.

His only reliefs at the end of the day were a hot meal, a cozy bed and a feisty woman to put it to good use waiting for him. It wasn't a harm either if he wouldn't combine the latter two on the same time, if he wasn't too tired, that is. It depended of the place where the woman was at that moment.

Unfortunately, the end of _that _day didn't seem to coincide with the Saiyan's expectation.

With his body full of dirt and blood, and his mind full of frustration and anger, Bardock entered his home, his foul mood worsening when he found no sign of fresh cooked meal. He could usually feel the smell from ten yards away when he came back, and even farther when he was _really_ hungry. He released a couple of colorful curses under his breath and went upstairs for a shower. It seemed like Danna wasn't home either, since he didn't hear her freak out at the mud footprints on the floor and stairs.

" - Damn woman left and now I have to starve!", he grunted as he turned on the spray, letting the warm water run over his muscular, bruised body.

A serious thought bothered him in the last couple days. The King had planned to organize a regiment with the strongest fighters to go after Frieza and destroy him once and for all. Bardock was chosen to be part of the regiment that was scheduled for the next month, when the Prince would have turned five and given to the tyrant. He was assigned to fight on the front line, alongside the King and the Elites, being among the most exposed soldiers to the enemy's attacks. He had to build a flawless strategy and train as much as possible.

As he was lost in his thoughts with the elements of the battle, a loud shriek from downstairs came straight to his ears, making him lose his ideas. He scowled and turned off the water. Wrapping a towel around his waist, the Saiyan was about to enter his bedroom when Danna appeared in front of him, looking not too pleased, to say the least. Bardock raised an eyebrow in curiosity at his mate's appearance.

He would never see her in casual Saiyan clothes when he came home at the end of the day. She always wore a large nightgown or baggy dresses in the morning, before he left. That day he came back a little bit earlier as he had only discussed with the King about the upcoming battle.

Danna was dressed in a snug, black dress that came to the middle of her tights, embracing her curves very nicely and she had her hair down her shoulders, appearing almost dark auburn at the contrast with the dress. The whole ensemble was accompanied with narrowed eyes, and a voice ready to explode.

" - IF YOU EVER ENTER MY HOUSE LIKE YOU JUST GOT OUT FROM A SWAMP, I SWEAR YOU WILL SLEEP IN A PIT MADE BY ME!", she yelled at the man in front of her, before noticing the strange look on his eyes. "What?"

For a woman that was a mere five feet four, she sure could have conquered with ten amplifiers. Bardock was used to ignore her rackets, and it was something that not many people could praise themselves with.

" - Where are you coming from?", he asked calmly, his eyes still roaming on her figure.

The woman finally recognized that "strange" look on her mate's features and the smell of his skin, fresh and masculine, made her creep a small smirk.

" - I was...out.", she shrugged. "You're not the only one to leave day in and day out."

" - I have duties to accomplish. Don't go...out dressed up like this anymore, with all those scums ogling every woman not even bothering to hide out there.", Bardock scowled.

" - Or...what?", Danna's smirk grew and slowly approached the man in front of her. "I can go out dressed up the way I want, whenever I feel like it."

" - No, you can't.", he gruffly said, a sudden urge descending from his stomach all the way down, a sensation he knew too well. "You are mine."

" - Sorry to disappoint, but I'm no one's property, you ass", she said in a low voice, her lips close to his, before turning around.

Bardock grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall with sheer speed. From the look on Danna's eyes, she was not surprised, but a devil smile covered her features as she saw her reflection in her mate's glare, glowing from lust.

" - You. Are. Mine.", he muttered and brought his mouth down on hers, kissing her hungrily. Danna grabbed the back of his neck, deepening the kiss with her tongue moving expertly in his mouth. The man lifted her from the ground, his hands on the back of her tights as he moved his mouth and tongue over her chin and neck down to her chest. He dropped her on the bed, before ripping the black fabric around her body, exposing her delicious body. Danna dragged him down and bit his upper lip, making him growl in response and trailed her nails down his chest, stomach and throwing away the towel that disguised the essential. At the feeling of her hand around him, Bardock gave away a low whimper while his lips and tongue never parted from his mate's.

Fights between them had many faces, and that was one of them.

* * *

><p>On the night before the "big day", nobody was able to sleep. The Throne Room was filled with soldiers, some of them bent over the long tables in the middle of the room, and some restlessly entering and leaving the palace. The tables were full of different papers that displayed sketches, reports or charts, and a large list was attached against the wall with the names of the soldiers and their specific positions on the battlefield. The King and the Prince were absent from the list, since the boy was supposed to be brought at Frieza's ship next morning and the King was supposed to be present and "honored by the tyrant' offer to take his son over his protective wing".<p>

The King was looking upwards at a projection where one of his soldiers was pointing on several spots right beside him. The projection displayed the northern area of the palace's neighborhood , where a part of a regiment was to be distributed the next early morning to fight the Ice-Jin's minions, who tried to surround the other Saiyan troops.

" - I think we should choose another position, perhaps the eastern area, since it's closer to his ship.", the King commented, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

The soldier, a young, lean man with freckles, that looked more like a teenager, stopped his talking and pointing and looked at the older Saiyan, his mind taking in count the suggestion.

" - My King, we have reports that the enemy's guards widened the distance from the ship and they are too close to the eastern position."

" - That means the ship is left exposed on the outside?", the King asked incredulously.

" - Yes, though the outside sensors will still be activated, but they could be easily destroyed with nobody around."

" - Show me the spaceship's area."

The image in the projection changed and, in its place appeared the Ice-Jin's ship, a few aliens working around some devices on the ground, guarded by other bulky soldiers, who seemed to take their job in frightening the hell out of everybody who walked too close, very seriously. Indeed, the real guards were nowhere to be seen. Frieza assumed that the next day wouldn't pass without some incidents, so he sent the minions farther from the ship, just to make sure that no "nasty" things would happen.

Again, the images changed and a bunch of about twenty alien soldiers looked more than relaxed, lying on the ground, some of them in a deep sleep, while others were drinking some gold liquid. They were, without a doubt, drunk, with a lot of empty bottles around them. From time to time, one of them would bent over the ground and throw up, making the others laugh hysterically. A small group was lying around a small fire, and a wheezed song from one of the aliens was heard through their acclamations and laughs. Through all the noise, the King and the young soldier caught a small glimpse:

" _...The monkey men are after us and after the fucked-up tyrant, _

_His only whim, at his time of month is having the Royal-house brat, PAM-PAM!"_

The babbling continued, followed by loud laughs. Frieza's soldiers didn't have transmission receptors in their scouters, so they were very carefree prior to the battle.

Ignoring the whole scene, the King said:

" - Good. We will attack from the air right at the ship."

Vegeta was outside, pacing restlessly for the tenth time around the palace. His role in that battle was beyond shameful, or better said, he had _no_ role in the battle. He represented _the bait, the diversion _for the others to fight. The worst of all, if the battle was lost, he would remain with Frieza. He shook his head at the horrible thought. Then again, the news came like a thunderbolt to him a few days ago.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_The Prince was curious to know what his father wanted to tell him on the Training Area, since he was told to leave his armor inside. It was a strange place for a talk, indeed._

" _- Father?", the boy finally broke the silence, and, noticing the man's strange behavior, he asked: "What's wrong?"_

_The King turned to him with a serious, yet worried look on his features._

" _- Son, you know about Lord Frieza..."he started, but Vegeta interrupted him, speaking with an angry voice._

" _- Frieza, again! Didn't he had enough?"_

" _- You will let me finish, Vegeta", the man said in a demanding tone. The Prince_ _immediately closed his mouth and turned his full attention to his father._

" _- You will listen to me, and not interrupt me until I finish everything I have to say."_

" _- Yes, father.", the boy mumbled._

" _- Prior to the announcement, I went to Lord Frieza's ship and had a talk with him. We discussed about the...welfare of the planet and...your welfare.", the older Saiyan stiffened._

_Vegeta tilted his head and widened his eyes in curiosity._

" _- He decided it would be a good idea for you to be part of his army..." The look of curiosity on the child's face was instantaneously replaced by a look of complete horror and opened his mouth to object._

" _- Therefore, when you are five, I will take you to him." The King closed his eyes shut for a whole second and resumed: "You are going to stay with him."_

_For a moment, the only sound was made by the leafs, waved by the mild wind. _

" _- NO!", the high yell shattered the silence. A sudden bright aura flashed around Vegeta's body, his eyes squeezed shut, while the grass and the fallen branches nearby were lifted in the air, taken away by the energy emanated from the boy's rage. "I DON'T WANT TO STAY WITH HIM! I WON'T!"_

" _- Vegeta!", the King shouted, barely standing his ground at the surging power in front of him. "Calm down, they will hear you, boy!"_

_The light disappeared and the Prince fell on his knees, his features still flushed with shook. The King sat down on the grass in front of him and put his hands on the boy's shoulders._

" _- I don't want to go with him, I want to stay here, with you and Nova.", Vegeta whispered._

" _- Son, I swear I will do everything to get him out of our lives. Trust me." _

_~ END OF FLASHBACK~_

The Prince looked at the large windows from the Throne Room. The light was on, and he could still see soldiers pacing in and out of the room, making plans for the upcoming battle.

The battle that was going to decide his future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It was the first time I described a love scene in English and I feel really weird everytime I have to describe one, hehe *blush*. It came to me way more easy though to describe the plans for the battle as I always loved to read books about war, and less about romance involving sex scenes. Oh well... Hope you will like it!**


	11. D Day

**N/A: Sorry it took so long, I also have to catch up on a really really annoying subject, Math. Also, the next chapter may take longer to be written now that school starts on Sept 12th, and I'm also on my senior year, that means hard studying. I will try my best to focus on all these things. Until then, as you can see, the chap is longer than the previous ones and it was quite hard to write, especially the last part. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

* * *

><p>The dice have been cast. Everyone was on their places the next early morning, just when the northern sun, warm and lazy, showed its first rays, shrouding the sky in a pale reddish-yellow light, coming right above the thick forest and far heights.<p>

On the night time, the temperature on Vegetasei dropped from 38-40°C (100.4-104 F) in a normal day basis, to nearly frost limit, thus the soldiers were wearing thick animal furs on their shoulders. However, after the southern sun rose, with its powerful, hot rays, the coats were useless. That wouldn't happen until the next five hours though.

It wasn't an usual fight like the countless ones before from the Saiyans. "Sneak-attack" was a foreign term for them; they would fight head on and without elaborate strategies, as the one of the most powerful beings in the Universe they were. Saiyan fight-scheme was simple: they chose the planet, a few soldiers were sent to it, at the arrival on that planet they parted it into areas, sent soldiers to each area, and, after the purge, they would took off in their space-pods back to Vegetasei. Things were even simple if the planet had to be destroyed. If the planet was nearby, it would've been blasted right from Vegetasei.

_This_ fight was unusual from many points of view: it was taking place right on that planet, it was strongly resembling an uprising and, last but not least, they were _overpowered. _This is why they took the time to plan each detail, because, if they failed, they would only expect the worse.

The scouters were the key-element in that operation. The soldiers would start the fire at the King's signal, while he was on Frieza's ship, accompanying Vegeta.

_The Prince was the greatest bet._

Vegeta was not able to sleep that night. A fortnight ago, recipes with sandalwood essence were brought to the young Saiyan's room. They did just fine to the boy's sleep, nerves and did wonders on helping him cope with the depression after the death of the Queen. The boy purposely placed one of the recipes on his night stand, close enough so the smell wouldn't be too strong. That night, it didn't do the trick. He was restless and no place in his room seemed to attract him long enough. From starring blankly at the ceiling, pacing back and forth and losing himself in his thoughts while watching Nova purring slowly in its sleep, the Prince couldn't find his silence the whole night. What will that Frieza do to him? Beat him? Kill him, like his lieutenant did to his mother? Order his soldiers to beat him? Or keep him as a play pet they could mock every time they wanted? He scowled and narrowed his eyes at the perspectives. No, his father won't allow this to happen. The soldiers will destroy Frieza once and for all the next morning and his father will be King in all his rights again.

However, there was that _visit_ he had to make. That alien gave him the creeps and, besides that, there was Zarbon. He didn't get to see him since _that day. _He was sure that if the soldiers don't kill him, he will. Or, at least, cause him unbearable pain that would make him wish his death.

Vegeta finally sat at the edge of the bed, took a deep breath, and, after puffing off the candle on the night stand, he lifted his legs under the blanket and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The aliens near the eastern area were taking the things very seriously that morning, considering that only a night before, they were close to throw up their brains. Sometime during that night, one of Frieza's mid-level soldiers came for a check up and found all of them in a deplorable state. The sober aliens got scared of future punishments and immediately woke the others up using unorthodox methods, but with 100% percent success. The dizzy minions, well, let's just say that they didn't have a choice but stand either on their feet, or their knees.<p>

The Prince was already in the Throne Room, waiting for the King to get ready for departure.

Near his left foot, there was Nova, which grew up quite a bit and started to lose its cub appearance, in favor to a more solid body structure with long and sharp fangs. The Siber was as docile as a pampered cat though and as loyal as an old dog to its owner. Thus, Vegeta wasn't able to leave the animal upstairs, since the stubborn creature would find a way to sneak outside the palace in search for him anyway.

" - We will be leaving in an instant.", the King's voice came behind Vegeta, while the man was putting on his gloves. He stopped and stared at the boy, before lowering his eyes to Nova.

" - You're taking the Siber along." It wasn't a question.

" - Father, Nova won't stay in my room, it wants to come with me, it has been acting very weird this morning.", Vegeta said, watching the animal beside his foot. The white furry pet was sitting on the floor, its brown eyes resembling melted topaz with their strange shine. "Is there a problem?"

The King scowled, there was no guarantee that the animal won't be in any danger at Frieza's ship. Then again, he trusted his army and, at the end of the day, they would all celebrate the victory and Vegeta would still have his pet.

" - Do as you please. We will not be staying long.", he added with a small smirk. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>As the guards were absent from the entrance of Frieza's ship, the King and Vegeta missed the usual mocking regards destined to them. To the minions, it was no difference among Elites and Third classes. They were all a big bunch of worthless monkeys.<p>

When the two Saiyans entered the ship, a tall, well built, purple alien with two hole-protuberances coming from either side of his skull and fish-like lips rudely called them out, making a small attempt of a bow.

" - Lord Frieza is eager to see the Prince", he croaked and his eyes fell on Nova. "I'm afraid that his Majesty doesn't agree with the animals on the ship."

Vegeta scowled up at the alien.

" - Small wonder he's such a pain-", the boy started, but he felt his father's tight grip on his left shoulder. The alien didn't miss the Prince's audacity though and widened his eyes a little in horror, but didn't say anything.

" - May I take the pet so it'll wait for ya outside", he made a weak attempt. It was his life in the process and he didn't want to lose it because of an arrogant brat. Especially a Saiyan brat.

" - Nova comes along or we are leaving, you don't want _his Majesty_ to wait, now do you?", Vegeta chirped mockingly.

" - Vegeta!", the King chastised him with a light shake.

" - Follow me", the alien said coldly and lead the two Saiyans through the right corridor. Behind him, the Siber showed its fangs and was slowly snarling, giving the minion light shivers on his spine. He pressed a button on the panel next to the wide, white door, lifting it open.

" - Lord Frieza," he entered and kneeled in front of the Ice-Jin "King Vegeta and the Prince are here."

" - You may leave, Cui.", the cold voice responded, Nova's fur suddenly twitching and the animal hissed in approaching danger.

Frieza raised an eyebrow in amusement. "_As if they weren't hard enough to handle the way they are..._", the thought.

" - Welcome," he said, descending from the hover chair and walking towards the two of them. Vegeta noticed the Siber's anxiety and began stroking the animal between its ears. The King shook the alien's pink hand lightly. Little did Frieza know, on his wrist there was a clock-like transmitter that worked on the same way as the scouters. By now, the Saiyan soldiers must have started the fire and they were supposed to begin their air-attack on the ship in no time.

" - Prince Vegeta, my, you have grown so much since our last meeting", the Ice-Jin turned his attention to the boy, not succeeding in his attempt to catch the Prince's glance. Frieza deliberately wanted to look in the eyes of the people when they addressed to him. He became an expert over the years in reading lies and the most simple way to discover one was to look in the other's glance.

Sensing his son's desire to give an acid response to the Ice-Jin's affirmation, the King spoke instead:

" - Yes, indeed.", he said, starting to feel nervous. _They should have been here by now! _

" - I can tell, King Vegeta, it's quite a delight to see the Saiyan soldiers putting so much struggle on assignments. They are _my_ best warriors, no doubt. Their devotion, their lust for battle...Astonishing!", the alien calmly started his lecture.

For a reason he couldn't quite fathom, the older Saiyan felt a choking sensation down his throat. _Why weren't they arriving at once? _The tyrant noticed his discomfort, but gave no clue about it, as he continued:

" - Always ready to fight, for good causes and especially for their own independence."

_It was wrong. Very wrong._

" - Among so many qualities that I appreciate from both Saiyans and a few of my soldiers, there was always an issue which I was never able to stand, and it seems your soldiers possess it on a higher dose. Too high for their own good, I would say." Frieza made a brief pause, lifting himself from the ground and looking straight into the King's eyes. "Insubordination."

Cold droplets of sweat appeared on the Saiyan's temples. Vegeta looked up at his father and scowled in confusion._ Did he really knew?_

Frieza went back at his hover chair and sat down, still watching his guests.

" - Let me show you the progress of the battle, I am certain that you couldn't wait to see it with your very eyes.", he said and gave a dark chuckle. Frieza pressed the red button under the left arm rest and waited patiently for the projection to show up.

Both the King and Vegeta's eyes widened in horror at the images.

Apparently, there was a huge pile of bloodied corpses at what it seemed to be the southern position, judging on the small, poorly houses and some of their gardens. The pile was on the close up, but the fire could be seen all around in the background.

Frieza's smirk widened as he changed the image and another battle position appeared. A few badly beaten Saiyans were almost crawling in the dirt, trying to summon their energy for a blast. Some of them were still fighting, but they were by far outclassed by the alien soldiers, whose number seemed to go on and on.

Again, the projection showed a fight in the air, right above the ship. On the very center were Zarbon and Dodoria, blasting effortlessly around them, as a whole bunch of Saiyans circled them. One by one, they were falling on the ground like crashed planes.

To say that the view was awful was an understatement. It was pure hell, madness, carnage. The blood covered even the trees. And the sounds! Cries of anger, pain were mingling with the sound of the flames and explosions. Desperate orders were given left and right, but nobody was listening anymore. The horror was plastered on every Saiyan face. It clouded their minds and prevented them to think clearly. The only thing they saw was the enemy and the urge to give everything to destroy, no matter what.

In the middle of all that chaos, loud, dark laughs were coming out from the alien's mouths. The cruel pleasure to kill as many "filthy monkeys" seemed to reach its peak after so many times of humiliation from Frieza. The Ice-Jin deliberately planted the seed of hatred and mayhem in their minds so they would only see the Saiyans as the reason of all their grief. The feeling was exhilarating at those moments. The thirst of blood was like a mist around all of them.

Frieza watched the projection in a contemplative look like it was some movie, the kind of movie you don't find neither boring, nor extremely entertaining. Not the same thing was told about the two Saiyans, their faces almost matching the horror from the soldiers' eyes. Vegeta, at least, was trembling from a reason between fear and shock. It was the first fight his people were losing. Never did he heard such thing when the soldiers returned from assignments, their expressions were proud, arrogant, confident. Now, he could only see terror and disbelief.

" - You didn't think I was talking serious, King Vegeta.", the cold voice spoke, pressing the same button for the image to disappear. "That was your first mistake. Your stupid arrogance brought your people to death. Did I not tell you not to force your luck?", he said with a sinister smirk. "Should I not finish this mud blood of a planet once and for all?"

The King stiffened, hatred growing in his eyes.

" - But I won't. I am a very reasonable person. Unlike you and your people who could learn a bit of respect, the hard way I may say."

" - Respect, to you!", the King hissed through clenched teeth.

" - You will never learn...", Frieza slowly shook his head in apprehension and, faster than light, he threw a punch with his tail right in the Saiyan's chest, sending him on the wall and crashing his armor.

Vegeta immediately launched himself at the Ice-Jin for a punch in the face, while Nova jumped on his front paws in the same direction. The next second, Frieza had both of them landing brutally on the floor, the white animal making a low whimper, before jumping next to the Prince.

He put on his scouter and pressed the white button.

" - Zarbon, Dodoria, I want every soldier to stop whatever fight they're in and return to the ship. Both of you, as well.", he shouted.

After a few seconds, the two henchmen appeared from a side entrance, looking like they have just arrived from a walk, not a war. They didn't even look at the guests and kneeled in front of him. Frieza, on the other hand, never spared a glance on his lieutenants' direction and resumed his talking to the King, who was just getting back on his feet.

" - I also keep my promises though. Leave."

Vegeta was eager to get out of there as soon as possible. He ran towards his father, but froze at the Ice-Jin's words.

" _- The boy stays."_, he chuckled sinisterly.

The older Saiyan grinded his teeth and advanced in front of Frieza, but Dodoria eagerly took him by one arm and lead him to the exit.

" - You heard it, Saiyan.", he croaked.

" - Father! Don't leave me here! Father!", the boy cried out in horror and ran to the exit as well, but Zarbon grabbed him by his collar and dropped him in front of the Ice-Jin. The green alien then took sight of the white Siber and attempted to shoo him out of the ship.

" - Don't touch Nova, you green freak!", he yelled angrily, turning around.

" - Zarbon, the monkey prince was left alone anyway, let that animal here.", Frieza spoke to the man.

Vegeta scowled at the tyrant, how dared this monster to call him a "monkey"?

" - I am not a monkey, you-", he didn't manage to finish his sentence as a sharp pain touched his face. The Prince touched his left cheek and he felt the warm moisture on his skin. As on cue, Nova gave a loud growl and showed his sharp fangs.

" - Listen to me good, brat.", Frieza leaned down a bit to look into the boy's eyes. He was surprised to see no tears, according to his spoiled behavior. Instead, he found an uprising rage composing itself in the child's glare. "I will not accept such a behavior from my..._slaves_", he spoke the last word with satisfaction. "From now on, you will address me as Lord Frieza, My Lord, or Master. You will listen to my orders. Otherwise, that pathetic excuse of a planet of yours will no longer be a waste of space on the Universe. Did you understand?"

The Prince's face contorted in anger and he began glowing with ki.

"_How much power does this brat have inside him?" _the alien thought, slightly amazed. His face only showed irritation as he lifted the boy from his neck, his tail squishing tightly around it.

" - Because of this attitude your Third-class mother died, your father abandoned you and your people lost their lives.", Frieza spoke with a cold smile. "When will you finally learn?"

Vegeta was breathing heavily from the pressure and tried to loose the grip with his hands unsuccessfully.

Without letting go, Frieza turned to his hover chair and pressed another button as a new projection appeared.

" - You will see the reason you are here and why your mother is dead.", he chuckled. Vegeta looked through his eyelids at the wall.

~FLASHBACK~

" _- You...What more?"_

_The Ice Jin pressed a button on the left armrest of his hover chair and a projection appeared on the right wall of the room. The images were clear, just like a filmstrip's. _

_Vegeta froze at the projection. It was the Prince, still in his armor, playing with Nova and laughing happily as he was teasing him with a little ball. Suddenly, the images changed and the boy was now blasting with ease ten Saibamen, while Nappa watched astonished. _

_The King was a loss for words. His heart began pounding fast and his mouth was open at the sight of his son._

" _- Bastard!", he barked to the Ice Jin. "He is only one cycle and a half old! He is a child! He is MY SON!"_

_Frieza pressed the button again and the projection disappeared._

" _- I could not help but notice the Prince's power. I could say he is very close on surpassing you. Especially with that Third-class mother of his...", he chuckled._

" _- What do you want with him?", the King's voice was slightly shaking._

" _- King Vegeta, you are offending me.", the alien said in an affected tone. "I don't want to kill him. I want him to stay with me."_

" _- Never. First, you will have to kill me and my entire army!", the man was now heavily breathing._

_Frieza's mouth contorted into a grimace._

" _- Brave, aren't we? We both know that you can not do such thing. I could wipe out this planet with one single finger and your monkeys won't even know. Think about it, King Vegeta, the boy would become an exceptional fighter."_

_Fury and frustration were mingling in the Saiyan's mind and soul. How could he have been so blind? An alien with a gigantic spaceship and thousands of soldiers serving to him. The destruction they did lately. The alien's exaggerate interest on Vegetasei. He should have known._

_After a long moment of tense silence, the alien resumed:_

" _- Since I'm benevolent with my people, I can delay the deadline. I will let you be cheered by your little boy's presence for half a cycle(1 year and a half). When the time has come and he is old enough to kneel properly in front of me,"Frieza paused and chuckled, "you will bring him here."_

" _- Me and my people will train in this time and you will see then, Frieza!", the King barked. He instantly felt the alien's tail tightly around his neck as he was lifted off the ground. The alien descended from his levitating chair so quickly that the man didn't even notice. He was much more shorter than the King, but it didn't really matter._

" _- YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS "LORD FRIEZA", YOU WORTHLESS MONKEY!", the alien shouted out, as he tightened the grip._

" _- Lo-hrrrd...Fhrrieza", the Saiyan managed to say, almost strangled. _

_The thick tail loosened and Vegeta fell on the white floor._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

The wall turned white again.

" - Your father did a lot of mistakes. Well, what is to expect from an inferior being?", the Ice-Jin finally spoke. "He started from misunderstanding his place. The great, all-powerful King Vegeta of the Saiyans. I wouldn't have picked you if not for his foolish arrogance. Secondly, he lead the whole bunch of monkeys to death. I warned him that would happen. He wouldn't listen. Then again, your pathetic behavior did harm as well. To be more exact, you started everything.", Frieza threw the boy a sharp glare.

" - The attacks on Vegetasei, your father's...visit, your mother's death and this battle. You know, your father practically chose to play the hero and kill everyone in process. He would've given you to me, nice and simple. The Queen would have lived."

Vegeta was hardly breathing, and not from the tight grip. The scenes of his mother's death played themselves again and again, making his anger grow with every second.

" - Everything has its prize on this world, monkey-prince. And the one who will pay for the King's stupid decisions and actions..._is you._"

The grip finally loosened up and Vegeta fell hard on the floor. Nova came to him and began sniffing on the boy's face, but he slightly pushed the Siber away. He got back on his feet and his eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists.

" - What do you want with me?", he said in a harsh tone, unfazed by the tyrant's whole lecture, but he received a new slap on the face and his right cheek began to bleed as well.

" - You will learn to get rid of your arrogance, brat!", the tyrant shouted. "Zarbon!", he turned his head a little in the lieutenant's direction, his red eyes not leaving the boy's dark brown ones.

" - Yes, Master", the alien responded.

" - Bring me the whip. After that, tell Appule to bring the mop and wait until I say so. Leave.", the Ice-Jin barked.

Frieza walked towards the boy and lowered his hand, picking up Nova off the ground by the back of his neck. He held the Siber at arm length as it was constantly moving his claws to the tyrant's face and growled loudly.

" - Nova!", Vegeta tried to reach his pet, but it was like an invisible wall was put between him and the tyrant. He began to blast it and punch it, but with no success. "Put him down!", he yelled desperately. Nova was all he had left on that hell and he loved the animal as much as he loved his parents, sometimes even more, if he had to admit.

The side door opened and Zarbon entered, holding a thick, black whip with a hard, shiny handle.

Vegeta's eyes widened in horror, realizing what the tyrant was going to do. He felt an aching sensation on his chest as he punched further at the invisible wall. "PUT HIM DOWN!", he cried out.

Frieza took the whip from Zarbon and, after the alien left, he began playing with it absently on his right hand.

" - You should already be used to it, little monkey.", he calmly spoke. "It's not the first time you stay defenseless watching your beloved ones suffer."

_SLASH!_

A loud whimper filled the room, followed by crimson droplets falling on the white floor. A red stripe crossed the Siber's chest, his white fur reddening at the edges of the injury.

_SLASH!_

_SLASH! _

_SLASH!_

A few drops of blood fell on Frieza's face, and he smirked cruelly, wiping his mouth with the back of his right arm, before licking the red moisture.

"NOVA! Put him down, please!", Vegeta's face was flushed with tears and fingerprints, as he couldn't handle to watch every snap, covering his face with his hands.

_SLASH!_

_SLASH!_

The Siber's face was now unrecognizable. Its left eye was swollen and its mouth was severely bleeding.

" - Put him down, let him go!", the boy's voice shrieked again, at the sight of his loyal friend. The sight was...horrible. How could be someone be so cruel? With a pure soul!

A pool of blood formed beneath Nova as the animal was constantly whimpering in pain.

_SLASH!_

_SLASH!_

The black stripes that once covered the creature's back were brutally crossed by two long, deep, red scars.

The rhythmical snaps of the whip continued, with the Prince's desperate cries filling the cold, white room. Barbarity has gotten a new meaning that day.

When Vegeta lifted his head after a while, his eyes and mouth were wide in horror. Frieza was seating down on his hover chair, lazily waving his whip.

There was nothing left from his friend. In the middle of the crimson pool it was a strange silhouette, laying in an awkward angle, with its face down. It was covered in blood, a few of its ribs actually showing off among drenched fur and bright flesh. The silhouette was slightly moving up and down, in its disturbed breathing.

" - N-Nova...", the boy whimpered hopelessly.

The Ice-Jin moved his sight from the drenched pile of bone and flesh to the Prince's flushed features and smirked. He descended from his hover chair and stepped on the injured animal's tail, the only intact limb from its body. He brutally squished the appendage against the floor in the pained cries of Nova.

Without any warning, the tyrant lifted his hand, his palm above the crimson body as he charged a ball of ki.

" - Look at it Prince Vegeta, I'm not really doing this everyday!", he shouted mockingly, his face contorted into a frightening expression. He shot. Red drenched remnants popped on the walls and on the floor's surface. It was over.

" - NO! Monster!", Vegeta charged up all his energy, a bright blue aura surrounding him and succeeding to break the invisible wall. His eyes were blinded by rage and anger as he launched himself to Frieza. He didn't want to hurt him. He wanted to _kill_ him.

The Ice-Jin was startled for a brief moment at the show, his scouter listing the power level at 8 900 and still going up. He immediately raised his hand and threw a blast to the boy, sending him against the wall. The blue light dissipated and Vegeta limply fell on the floor.

" - Appule!", Frieza shouted in his scouter. The door lifted open and the purple alien entered with a large mop. Apparently, he was behind the door all that time, knowing too well about the tyrant's displeasure when it came to _scum. _Appule scowled at the boy's sight, but didn't say anything.

" - Clean this mess and take the boy to his new Royal quarters", he chuckled darkly and turned to the large window.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: I may have been harsh in describing the last part, but I wanted to express the visual feelings. I can't stand animal abuse, it breaks my heard when I see such things. Enjoy!**


	12. New Homes

**N/A: Frieza noticed the fond between Vegeta and his pet, and that's why he killed Nova in such a cruel way. :( **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

* * *

><p>" - I can't fucking believe it!", Shugesh barked, angrily wiping the dirt off his shattered armor, walking limply because of a broken ankle that the Rejuvenation Tank couldn't heal. "We just got our asses kicked by some intergalactic frogs?"<p>

" - Seems so.", Fasha said in an irritated tone, now sporting a brand new scar on her left forearm. "They knew we were planning the battle! THEY KNEW! How else would you explain the presence of those scum bags so close to our quarters? Bardock, say something!" She shook her head in annoyance and advanced to the taller Saiyan.

As the southern area of the planet was mostly destroyed, Bardock's comrades lost their homes as well. The five warriors were assigned to fight on the eastern position, being shamefully outnumbered by the Ice-Jin's minions. When Tora, Fasha, Shugesh and Borgos went south, instead of their quarters they found burning ashes.

Fortunately, in the neighborhood of Bardock's house there were many deserted buildings, whose owners never got to return to. Actually, there was a lot of empty houses in that area, since many of the Saiyan soldiers who lived there did not have families on their own. Bardock was among the very few who did.

Despite the bitter spirit he was now in, the man was quite relieved to have his friends live close to him. At least now he wouldn't have to wander around anymore like some homeless dog on his breaks from training.

Except for a dull pain in his stomach, Bardock was physically well, but the events of that day gave him a dreadful headache and a dark appearance on his features. He was _not_ in the mood to talk.

" - Bardock!", Fasha nudged him in his shoulder to bring him back to reality.

" - WHAT?", Bardock turned to her with a deadly glare and clenched teeth that made the woman shut her mouth immediately. She sighted in frustration and lowered her eyes.

" - We're alive, aren't we?", Tora said and put a hand around Fasha's shoulders. "I think that's quite the achievement that most of them didn't manage to get."

" - Alive! They are alive as well!", Bardock spat and pointed to a few trees, untouched by the fire.

" - You could at least be happy that you didn't find a ruin instead of your own home, man.", Shugesh added. "The only thing that didn't get burned from my yard was my brother's trunk, buried 10 feet underground. That son of a bitch has put food, money and even a few guns in it. When I saw him struggle to take it out, I kicked him into the pit.", he chuckled. "He could've at least been grateful, since that cave of his got destroyed as well, now he has a silent place to sleep in for now. And for later.", Shugesh laughed wholeheartedly, along with Tora.

" - My mother received a blast through her chest.", Borgos almost whispered, immediately ceasing the two Saiyans' laugh. Tora gave him a comforting smile and slightly patted his large back.

" - Don't worry, big guy, you're alive! That's all that matters. We'll kick those overgrown boogers right in their asses, ya'll see.", he grinned. "Besides, we have Bardock's kid to help us out now. He's 3(cycles – 12 years old) now, isn't he?", Tora turned his head to Bardock.

" - Yeah, I haven't seen him in almost two years. Bet he's got a whole lot stronger.", the raven black haired Saiyan smirked, his grumpy mood disappearing by a bit at the hearing of his son. "I just hope he didn't get killed in those assignments, or, worse, he isn't fooling around like a lousy bum."

" - Admit it or not, he could be a good addition to our team, he's old enough to know the importance of a good training prior to a good fight.", Tora concluded.

" - Who would've thought? A few years ago I always used to see him wandering south with those ginger three eyed kids. Little creeps. Insolent as well.", Fasha crossed her hands and scowled.

Tora burst into a loud laugh and held his stomach with one hand.

" - Ooohh, I remember that one! That kid said you looked like a mush-", he started, but a sharp elbow collided with his ribs, making the Saiyan choke and wince in pain.

" - SHUT UP!", the girl yelled in embarrassment, her face turning a pale shade of pink. "He's got his reward on that clever remark ,alright."

" - Now the kid looks like he's received a blast right through his forehead. Fasha "_removed" _his middle eye.", Tora whispered to Shugesh, motioning quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

" - Shhh, you don't want to get her mad!", Shugesh scolded the taller Saiyan. "I'm not in the mood to go hunting tonight for dinner."

" - How about we have dinner at my place?", Bardock stopped in front of his house and turned around to his friends. "The woman is home.", he said, reading his scouter.

" - Your mate scares me.", Borgos said with a serious voice.

" - Bardock's mate could scare the shit out of Frieza himself. That a woman!", Shugesh grinned and he suddenly felt a light grip around his throat and a piercing glare on his face.

" - Enough.", Bardock coldly hissed and lowered his hand.

He wasn't sure whether his spike of anger was about the reminder of Frieza or about his wife. Or both.

The Saiyan slowly entered his house, after making sure that neither he, nor his comrades were dirty enough for Danna to freak out.

" - Danna!", he shouted in the stairs' direction.

In a dark blue night dress that came above her knees and an untied dressing gown over it, Danna appeared from a side door, next to the kitchen. Her expression was rather serious than angry, but her eyes narrowed at the sight of Bardock's company. The men took a small step back, but Fasha remained unfazed at the woman's glare.

" - We have to talk.", she said to her mate, before looking over his shoulder. "Alone."

Eager to get out of the house as soon as possible, the three Saiyans immediately turned around and left in a hurry, followed by Fasha, who was inwardly criticizing men nature.

Bardock himself was stunned at his mate's behavior. He expected at least a sharp remark at his appearance or at the sight of his friends, not this silence.

" - Spit it out, woman.", he gruffly said, but his eyes showed concern.

Danna didn't say anything, but took his hand and lead him to the couch. Her features were blank, although her eyebrows were forming a tiny wrinkle between them.

" - Where is Radditz?", she simply asked, looking in front of her at no specific point.

Bardock frowned in curiosity, but gave no sign of it to the woman.

" - The last time I talked to him, he was on planet Garile with his regiment. I don't know where he is right now."

Danna nodded in acknowledge.

" - But as soon he gets back, I will take him so he could train with me and the others.", Bardock continued.

The woman turned her attention to him and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

" - What for?"

" - You saw what happened today. We need all the force we can get for a future battle against Frieza. The boy is strong, and with vigorous training we could-", Bardock started, but Danna interrupted him.

" - No. The farther he is from this planet, the better."

The Saiyan was completely taken aback by his mate's words. He could've sworn that she would be happy to have Radditz back. After the boy left, she never missed the chance to chastise him about how reckless he was on throwing the boy in the army and what not.

" - Woman, I thought you wanted the boy back, you have been bitching about this from the day he left.", Bardock said in confusion.

" - And happen to him what happened to our neighbors. _They _are too strong. I don't want him to die by _his_ hands. Besides, I need at least one of you alive." Bardock knew who "they" and "his" were. Danna never spoke about Frieza with his name. "Especially now."

The man leaned a bit closer to his mate.

" - Would you tell me what's going on already? What's the problem?"

" - The problem is,_ I am pregnant._"

* * *

><p><em>Dark. Cold. Nauseous.<em>

Vegeta was almost pushed forward by Appule on his way to his room. Many soldiers were on both sides of the long corridor, who piped their heads in curiosity towards the newcomer. Some of them didn't recognize him, looking at the boy with absent expressions. The rest of them, though, immediately made the connections at his resemblance with the King and stated him as "that arrogant monkey brat". When they saw the red lines on the child's flushed features, the fuss began.

" - Hey, Tobb!", a pink, short alien yelled to his roommate, who was most certainly trying to sleep, judging on his response.

" - 'The fuck you want?", a low grumble came from somewhere in the back.

" - Come an' look who's here! The monkey prince!"

A lanky, blue-skinned alien with his black hair in tufts that gave him a comical appearance, walked towards the shorter man, muttering curses under his breath. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times to look where his roommate pointed. He lost all signs of sleep when he recognized that unique hairstyle.

" - That's the brat who did this to me!", the alien yelled, pointing to his head. A few soldiers next to him laughed in amusement on his "hairstyle". "You'll get your own, kid, I tell ya!", he croaked and went back to his bed, fuming angrily.

" - Oooo, welcome to the club, Prince Vegeta!", another voice shouted mockingly.

" - Why, look at him, he's already got the initiation!"

" - Who got you upset, little prince?"

" - Look, guys, our new toy has arrived!"

Vegeta didn't look at any of the aliens, keeping his sight straight forward. How dared they talk to him like that? Most of them never even met him, still they were throwing crap at him, not to mention that he wasn't used to cope with such insults. The unfortunate soul who would have had the audacity to make a wrong grimace before in front of him or his father ended up immediately pulverized from the face of the planet. The boy had a small scowl in his face and his eyes were distant. It was like a nightmare. He still wasn't realizing the magnitude of the whole turmoil he found himself into. Yet, in those simple terms only a child could understand a new situation, he knew the essential: it was no good, he was among strangers and all of them had a single thought towards him: to hurt him as bad as possible, as long as possible. Especially their leader.

The racket didn't stop until Appule lead the Prince to another narrow lane in the left, leaving the main corridor behind. The lane had no windows on its sidewalls and a dim light was flashing with interruptions and incessant buzzing.

Appule stopped in front of a quite shabby door, with visible signs of miscarriage all over it. On the edges there was some sort of faded green stains, slightly similar to moss. It emanated a dull smell of damp dirt and soil on the boy's sensitive nostrils, who cringed in disgust.

" - What's this?", he demanded harshly, as the alien was rummaging inside his armor for something.

" - You're not here to ask questions, brat!", the sharp response came, along with a round set of small keys in Appule's hand. He murmured something before choosing the largest key from the set and rotated it into the door's lock. After the short metallic sound, the door opened with a harsh noise coming from the hinges.

Appule clapped his hands twice and the room lightened. Or, at least, that's what it was supposed to happen, as the neon bulb briefly went on for a second, before going off and shrouding the room again into dark.

The alien smirked and gave a low chuckle, turning to Vegeta.

" - Well, guess your only night light tonight will be the one on the lane, monkey prince.", he mocked, grabbing the boy's collar and throwing him brutally into the dark room.

Startled for a brief moment, Vegeta immediately got himself on his feet and ran to the door, but the alien quickly closed and locked it, uncovering a small, rectangular hole at the upper half of the door, covered by metal bars.

" - How do ya like your new home, little Saiyan?", Appule glanced through the bars.

" - Let me out! Do you hear me?", the boy yelled and began blasting the door, lighting the room for brief moments.

On the cold floor there were large black spots, and many small piles of some kind of hay were spread all around it. A metal bed frame was laid against the left corner of the room, in an advanced state of rust. Over it, a thin, used, gray mattress was covered by a nappy blanket. The walls were a pale yellow and very degraded as well. The smell was close to mold and also pungent from the dirty floor.

To the Prince's horror, the blast not only did no harm to the door, but it immediately turned back in the child's direction, missing him by a mere bit and exploding on the wall behind him.

Appule laughed in delight.

" - Oh, yeah, I forgot! I wouldn't do that I were you. Ya know, many unfortunate souls have found their end in this...suite.", he laughed. "But don't worry, monkey prince, Lord Frieza said ya'll be treated like nobody else was before. Heh, what do ya say 'bout that?"

" - Open this door, you purple vomit face! Let me out and I'll show you!, Vegeta jumped to the small hole, gripping the bars with his little hands and forcing the alien to take a few steps backwards. He charged again a small ball of ki and threw it to Appule, who dodged it with ease, irritated at the boy's insult.

" - You Saiyans have all the same stupid, stubborn shit on your minds. No matter how many times you are punished because of this, you'd never learn. Ya won't be so stubborn anymore, prince, ya'll see.", he hissed and went back to the main corridor, with the Prince's fading cries blurring behind him.

Vegeta could not see anything around him, despite the flickering light on the lane and his Saiyan sight. He could only smell the surroundings, that were telling anything but his room on the palace. If he tried to ignite the hay, the fire would spread everywhere and he would most likely die intoxicated, _"worse than a filthy Third class"_, he thought.

The boy remembered a trick he used as a small kid, actually his first encounter with ki energy ever. He formed a lightning sphere by the size of a small watermelon and let it gravitate above his head. Instantly, the room was filled with light, enough for Vegeta to see his surroundings.

" - Like an animal...", he murmured to himself. "No, Nova was actually sleeping in my bed."

The sudden memory of the last moments of his Siber hit him like a fist directly in his face and he barely managed to keep his tears at bay. He took a deep breath and sat over the blanket with his knees under his chin and his arms wrapped around his legs. The blanket was itchy, but he didn't really care anymore as he wondered what would be the next thing they would do to him. _"Will they kill me? Will he kill me? Will I be beaten until I lose consciousness?"_, he asked himself. He looked at the hole in the door and realized that he'd lost the notion of time. It seemed like months have passed since the battle was scheduled. Since he patiently waited his father with Nova on his side, so they could go to Frieza's ship. Right now, neither Nova nor his father was there.

FLASHBACK

" _- Zarbon, the monkey prince was left alone anyway..."_

END OF FLASHBACK

"_Was left alone". _He was left alone. The words echoed in his head as he assimilated the fact. Then and there, he was alone. And not only literally. He was the only Saiyan on that ship. He would even use the company of Kanpas, that annoying guard who rushed like a hurricane everywhere, with strangled breath. And Nappa. Nappa cared about him, to a superior level than the one of a simple soldier, he was his father's most trusted soldier - thus he has gotten the distinction of the general of the Saiyan army and many other benefits.

Vegeta slowly began to doze, the exhaustion making its way over the boy's tiny body and mind. Before he could even notice, he fell in a deep sleep over the blanket.

Unfortunately, his sleep was not deprived from the marks of the past days. His breathing was fast, while his body twitched nervously.

_..._

" _- He will let me __rule__ this planet, and I will let his people __live__."_

Horrified looks appeared from everywhere, and some Saiyans even raised their hands, glowing with ki.

" _- My, my, such appreciation._", the alien chuckled. _"Lower your hands. From now on, I am taking charge of this planet. Every decision that concerns the army, the technology and others will be made under my permission. Vegetasei is now under my rules. Rebelliousness and disobedience will result in immediate death."_

…

" _- MAMA!", Vegeta cried out and ran to the woman lying on the shiny floor. He took her arm in his hands, his voice breaking and tears filling his eyes. "Get up, mama, come on!"_

_Karlena sketched a weak smile and looked at the boy._

" _- Vegeta, did I not tell you not to cry?", she said in a low voice and blinked heavily. "Be strong!" Her eyes closed, before she gave her last breath, falling into the eternal, deep sleep. _

…

"_Father and I will avenge you, mama. What's done cannot be undone...But it's my duty to change the future."_, he smirked and put the necklace around his neck.

…

" _- Therefore, when you are five, I will take you to him." The King closed his eyes shut for a whole second and resumed: "You are going to stay with him."_

_For a moment, the only sound was made by the leafs, waved by the mild wind. _

" _- NO!", the high yell shattered the silence. A sudden bright aura flashed around Vegeta's body, his eyes squeezed shut, while the grass and the fallen branches nearby were lifted in the air, taken away by the energy emanated from the boy's rage. "I DON'T WANT TO STAY WITH HIM! I WON'T!"_

" _- Vegeta!", the King shouted, barely standing his ground at the surging power in front of him. "Calm down, they will hear you, boy!"_

_The light disappeared and the Prince fell on his knees, his features still flushed with shook. The King sat down on the grass in front of him and put his hands on the boy's shoulders._

" _- I don't want to go with him, I want to stay here, with you and Nova.", Vegeta whispered._

" _- Son, I swear I will do everything to get him out of our lives. Trust me." _

…

He woke up, startled at how vivid the dreams have been.

Meanwhile, the ball of light disappeared and the only source of light was the one on the lane, that kept buzzing on and on. Vegeta was standing in almost complete darkness, as he composed himself back to reality.

The sweat was pouring from his neck and forehead. He moved the bangs from his face and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. The armor was uncomfortable to sleep in, but he didn't realize that until then. The boy pulled it off with ease and put it aside of the bed, over a small pile of hay. He was now dressed in a dark blue large shirt, black, snug pants and his usual white boots. The Prince couldn't bring himself to put step barefoot on that filthy floor.

He descended from the bed and walked to the door, lifting himself in the air to look through the bars. It seemed like he was the only person on that lane. The boy tried to catch a glimpse of noise at least from the main corridor, but he only heard faded breaths instead, a sign that everyone was sound asleep. He assumed it was past midnight, but he didn't seem to feel the usual cold.

"_If he wanted to kill me, why did he bring me in this room?"_, he thought. The response came like a second voice to his mind.

"_Because he wants me to suffer first. I have to get out of here._" Before he even considered the idea of a plan, another question crept.

"_What if he will hurt my father?"._ The boy shook his head with a scowl in his face.

"_Father won't leave me here."_, he nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Lil' Kakarrot is on the way. *giggles* I already started writing the next chapter so with a bit of luck, there will be another update until my summer break is over.**


	13. Too bold for his own good

**N/A: Some of you may think that I described Vegeta out of character, but in the anime he is shown mostly adult, except for the TV special, that only shows his personality very briefly. In this fic, he is a child(for now), and he acts like a child, not an adult. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

* * *

><p>" - WAKE UP!", a deep voice startled the Prince, who blinked a few times in surprise. Was it morning yet?<p>

He quickly descended the bed and was about to put his armor on, when a sudden grip squeezed his arm tightly.

" - Let go of me!", the boy yelled and jerked from the strong grip unsuccessfully.

" - Quiet, brat! I hope you slept well in your new home.", Cui cackled. He dragged Vegeta out of the room to the main corridor, not loosening the grip by a bit. When they entered the soldiers' bedrooms area, the racket and the laughing began.

" - Good morning, your Highness!"

" - Hey, monkey prince, wonder where the white spots on that mattress came from?", a dark green alien yelled, followed by many hysteric laughs.

" - Aww, Reme, he's just a kid, don't come up with stories from your long gone youth", another voice croaked and chuckled.

" - On ten years or so, he'll figure it out by himself, don't you worry!", Cui mocked and continued his pace through the numerous soldiers, heading to a specific place.

Once they left the nasty crowd behind, Vegeta remembered his posture and resumed his struggling.

" - Where are you taking me? Hey!"

" - Lord Frieza wants to say _good morning_", Cui said with a smirk on his face.

At first, the Prince was taken a bit by surprise as his eyes didn't manage to get used to the sudden bright light coming from the windows and the white walls reflecting it, but, before he even took in his surroundings, the alien pressed some buttons next to the large, white door.

The first thing that caught Vegeta's attention was the view from the wide, circular window. The palace. So close...He could blast that window right away and go back home... His train of thoughts got interrupted by Cui, who shoved him against the shiny floor.

" - Prince Vegeta is here, Master.",he kneeled in front of the Ice-Jin. Zarbon and Dodoria instantly turned around, Vegeta's arrogance was well known all around the ship, and they were quite pleased to see him in such a posture.

The tyrant rolled in his hover chair to face the boy. His evil smirk widened at the Prince narrowed eyes fixing his red ones, taking in his appearance, and the two scars on his face.

" - Leave, Cui", Frieza said, not moving his eyes from Vegeta. For a certain reason, he seemed to be curious about something, but the boy wasn't fazed at this curiosity at all.

"_He's making fun of me. He likes to see me like this."_

" - What?", Vegeta broke the silence in a harsh tone, tired of the lizard's pointless scrutiny.

Frieza descended from the hover and walked to the boy, his look of amusement never leaving his face.

" - How dare you talk to his Majesty like that, you squirm!", Dodoria shouted out.

Vegeta threw a sharp glance to the pink alien, his upper lip curling in disgust.

" - I most certainly did not talk to you, you spiked anomaly!", he spat to the alien, whose eyes goggled in horror at the audacity.

" - Why you...", he snarled and advanced to the kid but Zarbon took his arm to stop him.

Frieza chuckled.

" - Dodoria, the Prince is not accustomed to manners. He's a monkey. Sometimes they do quite stupid things. But he will learn, alright. That's why I am here.", he smirked and grabbed the boy on his collar, approaching his head to him.

" - I should have told Cui to take you to have a bath.", he said, wincing at the smell. "It would've made no difference, anyway, but still.", Frieza concluded and dropped him on the floor.

Vegeta was glaring at the Ice-Jin, infuriated at the insults. And about the smell, he was somehow right, but it was not his fault that the room he slept in smelled like a stable.

" - That room stinks!"

" - It does, doesn't it? You should be grateful, Prince Vegeta, that I didn't sent you in one of the underground dungeons. You proved to be very insolent on our last appearances. I'm expecting a _"Thank you, Master"_.", he mocked in a slightly affected tone.

The truth was, Frieza did have some underground dungeons built, though they were barely used, as he or his henchmen used to kill the disobedient soldiers right away. The cells were used in exceptional causes, to get information from a stubborn inhabitant of some planet, under the threat or torture, in the rare cases when torture wasn't applied right away. Sometimes, Frieza would just send the prisoners there until he decided what to do with them. The Ice-Jin often forgot about them and the imprisoned would die from starvation, dehydration or other induced causes. The dungeons existed on many of the planets he purged and claimed as his own. There were none on Vegetasei, but the Ice-Jin was thinking seriously to add some on the planet, since he considered that they were highly required, counting the high degree of insolence.

Vegeta not only was oblivious to the fact, but he also could've cared less about Frieza's gratitude request.

"_Thank him for that rat hole? He must be crazy!", _he thought.

" - I'm waiting.", Frieza simply said. When he got no response, he turned around to the window.

Vegeta didn't even blink when, suddenly, he found himself laying against the floor face down, on his stomach, a strong grip holding his arms behind him and a strong pressure on his spine and ribs. Aside from the physical pain, it was like all the air has been drawn out from his lungs.

" - Say it!", the boy heard the Ice-Jin on top of him, pulling his arms even higher. The child screamed in pain as he felt the tendons breaking on his shoulders, but didn't say the words. He heard Frieza's chuckle before an excruciating ache took over his lower back, dangerously close to his tail. His bottom half twitched unnaturally from the pressure and his tail waved nervously.

" - "Thank you, Master"", Frieza leaned down to the boy's ear and spoke the words, while striking with his foot the boy's spine. A stifled crack filled the silence of the room.

Zarbon and Dodoria were watching the whole scene with blank expressions. It was not the first time when Frieza tortured someone, he used to maim soldiers from time to time, enjoying the sound of their desperate cries. The difference this time was, that the person under Frieza's foot, literally, was actually a small kid. His shrieking was disturbing, the lieutenants were used to creepy roars. They were to the edge of feeling sorry for the Prince, but the alien on top of him was their master, and they have sworn their loyalty to him, no matter what.

Another kick in the boy's upper back and he began coughing blood, now preventing him to breathe properly on his mouth. The Ice-Jin parted from the boy and lifted him so they could be eye to eye. Vegeta's face was drenched in sweat, his wet bangs clinging on his flushed features.

" - Say it, monkey prince!", Frieza barked, but the boy turned his head to one side, refusing to look at him. The alien slapped him on his heft cheek, forcing him to turn his gaze in front of him. Vegeta's eyes were squeezed shut from pain and he was breathing heavily, his chest moving up and down in agitation. Frieza loosened the hand grip, only to wrap his thick tail around his neck. Vegeta noticed with horror that his bottom half was refusing to move, even his tail was hanging limply behind him. He struggled with his arms to unwrap the limb that suffocated him, put the strength was leaving him with each second.

When a hard fist collided with his stomach, his vision began to blur and he felt another amount of bile and blood coming up to his throat and mouth.

" _- Thank you, Master", _the alien spoke in a sweet voice, while throwing his knees to the boy's stomach and spline.

Unable to even attempt to scream, the boy began to mutter:

" - Th-th-th...", he began, but his eyes rolled on the back of his head and he passed out.

With a look of disgust on his face, Frieza dropped the unconscious prince on the floor and turned to the window, ignoring his henchmen's presence.

" - Zarbon, take the monkey prince to a tank, and clean this mess after that.", he only said.

The green alien quickly took the boy in his arms and left the room. Except for the blood on his face and his shirt, there were no visible marks. Most of them were covered by the clothes, but the real injuries were the internal ones, alongside the broken ribs and spleen.

Zarbon looked down to the Prince with a slight scowl on his elegant features. His torso was contorted to an unnatural angle and his head was tilted back, streams of blood coming out from either corners of his mouth. Aside from this, he had a serene expression of his face, looking like he was just in a deep sleep. The alien was suddenly reminded by the scene on the palace, a few months ago. He couldn't help but notice the kid's faint resemblance to his mother: the hair, the jawline, the nose. _The brat has even her nature. Not a coward like his father. But extremely cocky for his own good._, Zarbon grimaced.

From time to time, soldiers were passing back and forth, some of them alone, and some accompanied, carried by one or two assistants from the ship. All of them ceased their talking at the sight of Zarbon, looking stealthily at Vegeta's inert body. The alien did not throw them any glance. He stopped in front of a large room, with its doors wide open.

The room was huge, white, full of medical equipment and four Rejuvenation Tanks. Many aliens with white coats were standing in front of several projections with various anatomic parts and organs. Along the wall on the left side of the door were several beds, covered by white sheets. To the opposite wall it was another door, made of glass. It looked like a neonatal care unit, according to the incubators inside and the wailing children carried by hurried assistants. A lot of people, from soldiers to engineers were pacing restlessly in the main medical area, some of them yelling to one another and some yelling from pain. There were a few doctors gathered around a metal table and a terrified cry coming from that direction.

" - NOO! STOP IT! HOLY FUCK! AAAAHHH!". One of the assistants moved away to take something and the upper body of a horrified blue haired alien was exposed. Or the remains of it, that is. All that was left from his right arm was only a small stub, from his shoulder to his mid-arm. The end of it was still bleeding heavily through the bandage, while the remnants of the limbs were carried away by another assistant, who walked past Zarbon, leaving the room. Apparently, the limb was affected by some sort of acid fungus which was very dangerous if it entered in contact with living things.

Still dizzy from the rudimentary "surgery", the soldier, helped by an assistant with his coat splashed with blood, walked limply to a tank and waited absently for the man to prepare it. With a heavy sigh, the alien put the oxygen mask on his mouth and, the next second, a blue liquid filled the tank.

" - Malaka!", Zarbon shouted to a doctor who just released another alien from a tank. Everybody on the room suddenly remained quiet. A short, orange haired alien with reptile-like features quickly approached the henchman, eyeing the injured boy in his arms.

" - Put him in a tank. Now.", he simply said and dropped Vegeta on the floor, before turning back on the corridor.

Malaka leaned down and gingerly lifted the boy's head, gasping in shock. He took the Prince in his arms and put him on a white, metallic table and took his clothes off, his face contorting in compassion and shaking his head. Vegeta's upper body had bruises all over it, and his spine was contorted in a strange angle.

" _- To a child that small...", _he thought and turned around to the empty tank, next to another alien. "Planthorr, look who's here!"

An old doctor with pointy ears looked in the pointed direction, widening his eyes in surprise.

" - Isn't this Prince Vegeta? What is he doing here?", he asked, walking to the table and taking the boy in his arms, carrying him to the newly emptied tank.

" - You know, probably Lord Frieza's souvenir, remember? Anyway, he's pretty messed up."

Planthorr attached the mask on Vegeta's face with a band on the back of his head and shut the cover closed. Slowly, the blue liquid covered the boy's body, lifting him so he was now peacefully floating in the center of the tank.

* * *

><p>When Zarbon returned to the Ice-Jin's room, the floor was already clean.<p>

" - The boy is healing in one of the Rejuvenation Tanks.", he spoke, still having a few spots of blood on his armor.

" - Good. It shouldn't take more than an hour and a half for a brat. They heal quickly.", Frieza said, approaching the green alien. He extended a finger to a spot of blood and rubbed it.

" - We'll leave in two or three months at most. The air on this planet is completely unbreathable. That monkey stench all over my ship.", he chuckled, licking his finger.

" - Master, the ship requires fuel and the soldiers sent to planet Otan will not be back four months from now.", Zarbon said in a wary voice.

Frieza's mouth contorted into a slight grimace.

" - They better be back by then. We will go on #21. Not too far from here, not too close to Triangulum, father will be proud of my new acquisition", Frieza smirked and turned to the window. "Aside from the smell, Vegetasei is a pure gem."

* * *

><p>When he finally regained consciousness, Vegeta felt the warm liquid all around him, but the strong anesthetic on his body prevented him from moving. He found incredibly hard to even open his eyes.<p>

"_Where am I? Did Frieza throw me here to get me drowned? At least it doesn't hurt anymore. But...I'm breathing! Could it be...I must wake up!"_

His eyelids flustered and, slowly, he opened his eyes, but the blue liquid forced the boy to squeeze them shut.

"_I'm in one of those tanks father told me about... That means I was close to death..."_

" - He's awake!", a voice shouted when the red light on the tank's panel beeped three times.

The liquid drained to the bottom of the machine and the large lid opened.

Vegeta quickly regained his senses and pulled off his mask.

" - What?", he harshly said to the crowd formed in front of him and walked past them towards an assistant who was holding in his arms a dark blue uniform and a small armor. He only picked the uniform and went to the humble lane to take his own armor.

Fortunately, the bedrooms' area was deserted, as all the soldiers were at the canteen for breakfast. Unfortunately, the canteen was exactly the same place where the Prince was heading for now. He was starving, and the whole process of healing made also his head hurt from hunger.

The canteen was on the central wing of the ship, the third largest room after the munition work shop and the medical room. Vegeta was attracted by the smell, though it wasn't some dish he was familiar. A multitude of voices was coming from the room when the boy arrived. Along the right wall, it was a self-service buffet, where many soldiers were standing in a row with a tray in their hands. Near the entrance where Prince was staying, a small bar was surrounded by a whole bunch of very laid back aliens, engrossed into a conversation full of dirty innuendo. One of them, the narrator, had quite a crowd paying attention to his rambling. Delighted with the look in their eyes, he resumed his story, speaking louder:

" - And that Coropian bitch was like "Oh, please, don't shoot me with that gun, I'll do anything!"", he mocked, pitching his voice, before continuing: "And I was like "This, babe, ain't no gun, but I'm totally going to shoot you with it!"

Everyone from the bar and the closer tables laughed, while the narrator smirked in satisfaction.

The rest of the canteen had circular tables all over and, near the opposite corner, was a small exit.

"_No, if I escape, he'll kill my father.", _Vegeta scowled and went to pick a tray. Instead of waiting on the back of the row, the Prince stepped on the very front, to the indignation of the others.

" - Hey, I was here first, lil' punk! Go back and wait your turn!", the alien next to him barked.

Vegeta threw him a look of disgust and huffed.

" - I'm hungry and I'm not waiting anywhere!"

The alien's eyes goggled out in surprise and tried a different approach, knowing all too well who the boy was and the orders concerning him.

" - Kid, if you don't get lost, I'll blast that spiky lil' head of yours off your shoulders!"

The boy didn't even flinch, looking at the dishes on the other side of the glass. The alien's patience snapped and he advanced threateningly.

" - Fuck this, I'll kill you-", he raised his hand for a charge of blast, but Vegeta threw his right fist into the minion's stomach, sending him on the other side of the canteen, near the bar. The other soldiers from the row also fell like hard rocks from the impact.

The next second, a general racket started on the whole room, and it didn't stop until Cui's voice came in.

" - Who started this?", he shouted, scanning the room, but he quickly found the response.

The Prince was pointing to several dishes in addition to the three bowls already on his tray, looking unaffected by the fuss he provoked.

Cui went towards the boy and blasted the tray in his hands.

" - Didn't you have enough this morning, brat?", he barked to the kid and, with incredible speed, hit him on the back of his head. Vegeta fell unconscious and the last thing he felt was Cui's strong grip on the back of his armor.

When he opened his eyes, he only saw the surroundings of that miserable room. He didn't even eat yet! He jumped on the metal bars from the small hole in the door and began to yell.

" - I'm hungry! Do you hear me?"

The sound of a key into the lock made Vegeta to back off. The door opened and Cui was standing in front of the entrance with a small plate in his left hand.

" - The next time you do that, monkey prince, I'll make sure it won't be food what you will receive.", he smirked and threw the plate in front of the boy, before locking the door. The Prince looked down. On the plate it was something that looked like stew. The portion was too small even for a normal soldier.

After smelling the food, he finished it from two large gulps. It wasn't enough, but at least next time he'll know his interest and get in a fight after he'd eat.

Now what? Will he keep him there under the lock for the rest of his life? Then so be it. But he was bored. At the palace he always had something to do: lessons, homework, training, playing with Nova, assisting his father at battle plans... The best way to keep his mind off everything was to train. Train...

Vegeta got on his feet and knocked on the wall on his left. _Concrete._ Strong enough. It could make a good improvisation of a training area. What about the hay? If only one single spark touched the piles, he would die fried. But if he disintegrated the hay, it would be no problem. The boy's left eye twitched. He left his gloves on the medical wing and that only meant that he had to gather the hay into one single pile barehanded. Quickly, he made a bigger pile from all the hay and disintegrated it with two well placed blasts.

"_It'll do."_, he smirked, slowly lifting himself in the air. He formed four balls of ki, letting them gravitate in front of each wall. The spheres were lightening the cellar like the sunlight. Vegeta took a deep breath and made a small gesture with his hand, causing the movement of the orbs, which began chasing after him all around the room. Because of the ki-repelling walls, they were bouncing like rubber balls. The boy's senses were focused on them, while he carefully avoided them in his flight. He had never actually done that in a room that small, in fact, he had never done that indoors anyway.

The cellar was larger in height than width so it was much more harder than Vegeta expected. He flew towards one of the corners of the ceiling, watching as the two of the spheres quickly approached him from opposite parts. A brief second before the impact, the boy disappeared, and, with flashing speed, he reappeared in the middle of the cellar, looking upwards at the collision of the two orbs.

When he was about to apply the same trick to the last two balls, the door opened and two green flashes destroyed the spheres.

" - Having fun, monkey prince?", Dodoria's voice came in as the alien looked upwards, with a smirk in his face.

" - Try to stay in this cage with little food, you'd end up like a strangled pink candy!", Vegeta piped out, bursting into a shrill of laughs at the comical image in his head.

Dodoria's smirk fell into a grimace and, before Vegeta even blinked, a fist collided with his face, breaking his left jaw and arcade.

" - Listen to me good, boy, you're not in the position of mocking any of us! You're just a monkey and you will be treated as one! I'm not killing you because Lord Frieza reserved this pleasure for himself, but you be sure I'd do it gladly myself too!", Dodoria barked to the boy's ear, holding him in a strong grip on the back of his neck. "But, if you are so eager for some..._fun, _let's see what Lord Frieza has to say about that", he chuckled darkly and dropped the Prince on the floor. "Move!", he ordered as they left the room, to the humble lane.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Monday I'll start school, so the story will take longer to be updated. It's my senior year, it'll be a full year so be merciful. *begs***


	14. The Seed of Doubt

**N/A: From now on, further chapters will take longer to be written and updated here. There's this new "initial exams" shit, that was approved just a few weeks ago and ALL students must take a test on ALL subjects. The grades will not be taken in consideration, but, anyway, I have to do my best. Not that I really care about this, but the real exams at end of June/early July will count and I am going to prepare myself from now, because I really want to go to college on the first try. **

**This chapter was originally planned to be much longer, but it would've taken at least another week to be done, as it implied very tough scenes to be described, that required further documentation(*this sounded really messy*). **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for your support, you have no idea how grateful this rookie is ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. **

* * *

><p>Vegeta stiffened at the hearing of the tyrant's name. But if he imagines that he will become one of his loyal dogs, he may think again.<p>

" - Lord Frieza, the...Prince keeps forgetting his place on this ship.", Dodoria reported, kneeling in front of the Ice-Jin. Vegeta didn't even flinch, but kept his gaze alert at the tyrant in front of him. It didn't take him long to realize that the alien wasn't an usual enemy, that could be taken down easily. On the contrary, Frieza was the fear reincarnated, someone not to be messed with by any means.

The alien turned around, his curious look accompanied with a slight smirk again on his face. _What is so funny about me?, _the boy thought._ Does he think beating me day in and day out is funny? _He studied Frieza's features. _Will he beat me again now? _

" - What is the problem now, Prince Vegeta?", he started, approaching the little Saiyan. In his voice was a fade tint of irony, but it sounded like he really was curious about the boy's complaints.

The Prince didn't respond immediately, he was searching for the real meaning behind the question. Finally, he assumed that the worst it could happen to him was to be "punished". He would have been punished anyway, so he thought he might as well answer.

" - I wanted to train. I'm bored.", he simply stated, preparing himself for what was coming next.

" - Master, I found the boy playing around and destroying his room. If you allow me, I could-", Dodoria croaked, hoping that the Ice-Jin would let him "play" with the boy, even if just for a little while.

Frieza just rubbed his chin in contemplation, as he was actually taking in consideration the boy's words. He nodded slightly, before speaking:

" - You want to train. Very well, then. Dodoria, the Prince wants to train. Take him to the Training Chamber. Be sure he's satisfied enough afterwards. Take Cui with you to _settle_ the training level.", he finished, giving Dodoria a meaningful glare that Vegeta didn't notice, taken by surprise at the unusual response. _No beatings?,_ he thought in bewilderment.

Dodoria returned a small smirk, before taking the boy by his arm.

" - Yes, Master. The boy will be satisfied.", he said, turning around and pushing Vegeta ahead towards the door.

The Training Chamber was right after the bedrooms' area, not far from Frieza's room. The access on the chamber was based on digital fingerprints, and only the top level soldiers were allowed to use it at their own will. In order for the other soldiers to use it, they needed the agreement from the high-ranked minions.

Dodoria stopped in front of two sliding doors and pressed his pink index finger against a small surface next to the doors. As a bright green line scanned the fingerprints, on the screen above the surface appeared a picture of Dodoria, with few information on the right:

"_Dodoria – Elite Commander _

_General of Lord Frieza's Army – Age 720*_

_Race: Tritanian, Planet Tritan*, Mayall II_

_Power level: 18 000"*_

The doors flushed open and Vegeta entered a large, white room, with a huge control panel on the left side of it. There were no windows, as the light was coming solely from the long neons on the ceiling. The boy was taking in the surroundings, barely noticing that Dodoria didn't enter as well.

" - You stay here, brat. I'll be back in no time so don't do anything stupid.", he barked and turned around, the doors closing behind him.

Vegeta walked straight to the control panel, scowling in concentration. The panel lights were flashing different colors and seemed to sense when someone was inside, as on the screen appeared the words: _"Enter activation key for options"._ It was really impressing. The technology on the ship was slightly similar to the one on Vegetasei, but far more diversified. It looked like Frieza was "borrowing" technology skills from all planets he owned, or at least, from most of them.

He heard the sound of the identification device and, the next second, Dodoria appeared with Cui, both sharing a devilish smirk. The latter walked to the panel and shut the screen off, along with the flashing lights, while the pink alien securely locked the doors.

Vegeta looked at them in confusion, moving his eyes from one to another. A sudden shiver crossed his spine and his tail waved in semicircles. He turned around only to see Cui landing a fist straight in his jaw, slamming him to the ground. The purple alien then grabbed the boy by his hair, lifting him up, his eyes glistening with hatred. Vegeta felt a good amount of roots pulled off and he tried to remove the strong grip with his hands, squeezing tightly and screaming from pain. Cui landed his fist deep into the boy's stomach repeatedly, causing him cough blood. After noticing that the child was breathing heavily from the injury, he dropped him on the floor. Vegeta barely lifted himself on his elbows, when Dodoria kicked him in his right kidney with his foot and sent him against the wall.

" - How do ya like the training so far, monkey prince?", Cui croaked in satisfaction to the boy, who had his eyes squeezed shut from the pungent pain on his waist and his hands in tight fists.

" - Well, he's still standing, now isn't he? It sure does well to him.", Dodoria laughed out in contempt, before throwing his own fists in the child's face with pure hatred. "Let's see how that little mouth of yours will keep bringing out shit again!"

Vegeta's jaw was numb from pain, and he couldn't close his mouth properly. Rather said, his entire face was burning, the blood running in streams all over it.

The boy lifted a trembling hand under the pink alien and charged a small ball of ki. Dodoria was still in his kicking frenzy when the blast hit him right in his chest. It didn't send him to the wall, but the minion was forced to take a few steps back.

" - How...YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS, MONKEY!", Dodoria shouted, his eyes glistening with rage and launched himself to the Prince, who had put his last ounces of power in the blast and was close to passing out.

" - Dodoria, STOP!", Cui's voice came in, completely forgotten until then.

Rather from surprise than obedience, Dodoria stopped in mid-air in an almost comical position and looked behind, to the purple alien.

" - WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I'll leave some for you as well, but right now the brat is gonna get it, and he's gonna get it from me!, he shouted and turned to the injured boy, who was now barely standing on his feet.

" - Of course, of course", Cui quickly responded, remembering his place as a subordinate of the henchman, and continued: "But don't you think he'd have a better chance of getting the message we gave him if we _explained_ him his part on this Universe? With words, that is."

Dodoria's lips curled into a grimace.

" - Didn't Lord Frieza already do that?"

" - He did, but a little reminder would do no harm.", Cui spoke carefully, before turning to the Prince. "His kind is not familiar with words, only brute force. But, you know, even the mightiest, boldest enemy can be brought down with some well spoken words. Allow me to begin.", he concluded in a stealthy tone and a small smirk.

The pink alien looked at his companion in a bewildered way, took a small step back and shrugged.

" - Right. Do as you want."

Cui advanced to the Prince threateningly, taking off his gloves and shaking them with an affected gesture.

" - Ya really are something else, monkey prince. Never in my life I met someone stupid enough to actually think that could stand a chance against the mightiest warriors on the Universe.", he narrowed his eyes in contempt.

Vegeta, who was making a weak attempt to lift himself up, cocked his head to one side, to face the approaching alien.

" - My race is the mightiest in the Universe. You don't have the courage to face me without him beating me up first.", he proudly mumbled, pointing his finger to Dodoria.

Cui burst out laughing, completely unfazed by the boy's words.

" - Cocky one, aren't ya, brat? Ya, monkeys, have a really thick skull, words don't really get through... Mindless brutes.".

" - With those two holes in your head, I'd say your brain never even had a chance to form!", the boy gave a small chuckle, before coughing blood.

It was Dodoria now who laughed whole-heartedly, bending a little in the front and putting a hand on his stomach.

" - Good one, monkey! You were right about that "power of words" shit, Cui!", he tried to steady himself, before looking again at the purple alien and bursting again into laughs.

Cui's face contorted into a scandalized expression, his eyes widening with horror at the boy's audacity. Dodoria's trivial-like laugh wasn't helping too much either.

" - That's it, worthless piece of shit! If Lord Frieza didn't kill ya already, I sure as hell will!", he shouted, appearing with great speed behind Vegeta and kicking him hard on his back, throwing the boy on his knees and hands. "Your wench of a mother died because of the same issue! My only regret is that I wasn't present when Zarbon killed her, right through her lovely chest.", he chuckled at the trembling rage of the boy. "Did you know that Dodoria and myself did a bet? Will he blast her head, or beat her under your excuse of a father's eyes? Guess we had quite a surprise, eh, Dodoria?", he shouted, looking down at the boy and kicking him again, launching him in Dodoria's direction, like a football.

Vegeta landed at the pink alien's feet, with a slight thump. He had defined musculature for his age, but, other than that, he wasn't much more heavier than a normal 5 year old.

" - Yeah, too bad the ...King arrived too late, bah!", Dodoria waved her hand dismissively and kicked the boy's small body back to Cui. "I've heard from Lord Frieza that he's quite a weakling when it comes to emotions, I sure would've loved to see his expression, you know, in the climax of the action."

Cui grabbed the kid's tail and squished it tight, lifting him off the ground, upside down. Vegeta felt all the nerves on his body going numb.

" - Your life of pamper and whims has come to an end, monkey.", he whispered in the boy's face. "You're nothing more than scum on Lord Frieza's feet, you better remember that for the rest of your life!", Cui concluded and threw him behind his back, like a dirty cloth.

" - He'd better be still alive or Lord Frieza will kill us all.", Dodoria said worryingly, walking towards the panel.

Cui looked down to the boy and pressed a button on his scouter. Many alien characters appeared on the small, green screen.

" - He is."

Dodoria just nodded and shouted to a white receptor:

" - Planthorr! Come here and take the monkey prince! Now!" He put the receptor back and turned to the purple alien. "Let's get out of here, was it not for Lord Frieza, I wouldn't have let the brat use the Rejuvenation Chamber."

The two aliens left the room just when the old doctor was about to enter, not throwing him a glance.

Planthorr lifted his hand at his mouth in horror at the sight. The walls were wet with crimson droplets all over and, from spot to spot, there were small traces of blood on the floor. It was a faint smell of rust and metal in the air, mixed with a specific scent. And a quickly dropping power level.

Vegeta was near the control panel, surrounded by a pool of blood, slightly trembling. He lifted his eyes to the doctor, his vision blurred, and lowered them back in shame and frustration.

Except for that one day when he overdid his training and collapsed, the Prince never needed to see a doctor.

It was something usual for Saiyan children under the age of one cycle(3 years) to require medical services because of their incapacity to keep their own ki under control, especially if their power levels were relatively high. Without careful observation, the cub would have gone so far to burning the whole compound they were in, without even having a clue about it.

Vegeta, on the other hand, never encountered such problems in his first months of life. He spent his first year in a special room, with ki-draining walls. Its appearance was like the one of an ordinary child's room, though not too stuffed with much furniture or other things, as the reason was easy to understand.

And there he was, in need for a tank for the second time on one single day.

Planthorr approached the little Saiyan and bend down, looking thoroughly at him. He gingerly took him in his arms and lifted himself, walking to the exit. The boy whimpered a little at the contact, his features contorted in pain.

After three hours, Vegeta was fully healed, but it was obvious that the punishment and the lack of food have put a good amount of fatigue on his shoulders. All he wanted was to fall on a deep sleep and never wake up. He'd never had such thoughts before. The Prince imagined his death on the battlefield, after a long fight with a powerful opponent. After he'd fallen, his soldiers would've taken his dead body to the palace and buried it in the honors of the entire army. His people would've been so proud of him.

Now, it was nothing worth living for. Only the assurance that his father would come after him. But that day seemed like light years away. He was comforting himself with the idea that his father was preparing the army to take over Frieza, it was the only thing that kept his hopes up and his mind sane.

Just when Vegeta was about to leave the medical wing, Malaka, the brown alien, came in holding two trays with plates of food. The smell immediately came to the boy's nostrils and he turned his head in the doctor's direction. In other circumstances he would have just shoved away whoever the plates of food were for and treated himself with the meals. Actually, his first instinct was to do just that, but he really wasn't in the mood to spend the next three hours floating unconscious into the blue liquid.

The Prince continued his pace towards the exit, when, suddenly, the doctor's voice made him stop.

" - Prince Vegeta! You might want to eat.", Malaka said, putting aside some tools to clear the table in front of him, before sitting the trays on it.

The boy turned around with a scowl of suspicion on his features and walked to the table, scrutinizing the food in front of him. Again those weird dishes from the canteen. It wasn't the right time for whims, however.

He sat down on a metallic chair and waited, his face blank. The two doctors looked at each other in confusion, before Planthorr broke the awkward silence.

" - Is there...something wrong?", he warily asked the boy, who had his hands on his lap, tapping nervously one finger on his leg, the only sign that kept him away from being mistaken for a statue.

Vegeta turned his head a bit to the side and spoke in a monotone, yet authoritative voice:

" - How am I supposed to eat without utensils?", he asked matter-of-factly, not looking behind him.

Planthorr looked at Malaka, who shrugged with both shoulders, before rushing to the exit. There was no intention of mocking the boy, it was just that the soldiers on the ship used to eat their meals right from the pots, sometimes even digging with their hands. After an extended period with the constraint of hunting their own meals when on assignments, most of the aliens got used with this trivial eating habit.

Malaka promptly appeared with a spoon and some handkerchiefs and put them on the table, before returning to his affairs.

Vegeta sniffed the food, took a small sample from one of the plates and tasted it, slightly munching with his lips. When he found no sign of poisoning, he began to eat in silence, despite his hunger, that would've made other people eat in unmannerly, hurried movements, and Planthorr couldn't help but notice how calm the boy looked, like the place and the people surrounding him didn't make any difference to him from the place he was born and raised. _No matter what, the child will never be one of Frieza's puppets, _the doctor thought with a small smile. _That's why he chose him as a souvenir. He found his challenge on this boy and the thought of the long road he'll have to make to subdue him makes Frieza even eager to punish him further. _

Planthorr walked to the boy and sat on the other side of the table, making Vegeta stop his chew for a brief moment, before resuming his eating. His features were carrying a look of suspicion and concentration beyond his young age. It was so sad for a kid to have to be careful with potential poison on the food they're eating, the people and the places around them.

The Prince finished the dishes from both trays and, with calculated movements, he wiped his mouth with the handkerchief from his lap, before putting it on the table.

" - May I bring you some more?", Planthorr asked calmly.

" - No.", Vegeta said, making an attempt to lift himself from the chair, but the doctor put a hand on the boy's left forearm. As on cue, Vegeta lifted his right hand, glowing with ki, and aimed it to the old man, a sharp look appearing on his face.

Planthorr somehow expected the reaction, because he only flinched a little, but didn't back up.

" - I'm not intending to hurt you, Prince Vegeta.", he said in a mild, but confident voice.

The boy looked at the man in front of him in a suspicious glare for a few brief moments, before turning at the table completely, withdrawing his hand.

" - What do you want?", he asked evenly, his narrowed eyes fixing the old man's calm ones.

" - Why are you here?"

The Prince was a bit taken aback by the random question, and for a moment he didn't know how to answer. In fact, he was a little bit unaware himself about the reason he was on the tyrant's ship. He has been told before by his father that he was going to be a soldier. According to the Ice-Jin's minions he figured that he was there only as some sort of mocking clown.

" - Father said that I am supposed to be a soldier here, that's why he brought me.", the boy finally spoke in a low voice, assimilating the words he just said.

Planthorr remarked the Prince's hesitation and let a few moments before asking:

" - And what do you think about your father's decision?"

" - My duty is to listen to my father in whatever choice he makes.", Vegeta said mechanically.

The doctor leaned a little bit closer from the other side of the table.

" - I didn't ask that. Do you think this is a good decision itself concerning you? How do you feel about it?"

Vegeta scowled again, thinking his words. It wasn't often that his opinion towards his father's decisions was questioned. The King always told him how proud the boy made him feel, and that filled the Prince's heart with pride. He always took the right decisions, according to the Saiyan people and his own family. He was the boy's role model.

As if reading Vegeta's mind, Planthorr asked from a different angle:

" - If someone else, not your father, had decided to bring you here, what would you have done?"

The response came immediately.

" - I would have escaped, gone back to the palace, trained, and fought these frogs along with my father and my people."

Planthorr smiled.

" - So, is it the King's word the only thing that keeps you here? Doesn't he want as well Lord Frieza to be destroyed?"

The boy nodded, but answered in a stern voice:

" - F..._He _told me that he will kill father if I try to escape.", he said, lowering his head. "But I know he will come to rescue me. He promised."

" - If I recall correctly, he tried that before, and failed.", Planthorr spoke with no sign of malice in his voice, but Vegeta took the words as they were and gave the old man a sharp glare.

" - Father _never_ fails!", he shouted.

" - I'm sorry. Please, sit down.", the doctor soothed.

With a grimace on his face, the Prince did just so, swinging his right leg in annoyance, signaling that he was getting irritated by the conversation. Something kept him there though, in the last days, the only words he heard were insults aimed to him, and, to be honest, it was odd to find someone so calm and sane in such a damned place, that didn't actually mock him.

" - Why do you think Lord Frieza wanted your father to bring you here and not another soldier?", Planthorr asked.

" - Because I am strong, I'm an Elite.", the Prince's voice filled with pride. "And I will defend him.", he said and turned around to the exit.

Planthorr's smile reappeared and spoke to himself, just before the boy left the room:

" - Yes, you will."

* * *

><p>* Reference: dragonball[dot]wikia[com]<p>

*Tritan/Tritanian – from Triton, Little Mermaid; I just thought of Ursula, the antagonist from the same story and changed the name

*Reference: dragonball[dot]wikia[dot]com, I stated the power level lower because my story takes place like 20 years before Dodoria achieves 24 000 and it would be assumed that he got stronger through the years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Almost forgot. On my twitter I will post my writing progress and stuff related.**


	15. The new him

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

**A/N: Fortunately, the initial exams are about to end(I'll have the last three on Monday) and I'll get down to the important things. There might be another update before my birthday on October 18th, hopefully next week-end, since I'll be busy with the party :)**

* * *

><p>Many weeks have passed.<p>

When people get used to one thing, they tend to assume that the mere idea of a change of air will break the balance on their lives. Some of them are susceptible, some of them eager for the change to come. But what happens with those who wait with hope for new days to come? The ones whose enthusiasm keeps their spirit alive and makes them look behind the hard tasks that toughen the struggle to the destination. What happens when "the better days" seem to be farther and farther every day, and the enthusiasm starts to dissipate? Where does the purpose of the struggling go? It slowly becomes confusion, before the bitter sensation of blankness and disappointment fills every cell of one's mind and sense, restraining them from everything, forcing them to make their way to resignation.

What about the idea of "hope", in a child's perspective? Children are much smarter than they are given credit for. A little being's mind is so simple, yet so complex, whereas grown-ups often misinterpret their thoughts.

On the other hand, a child can successfully read a mature person's mind in simple terms that value more than a thousand academic words.

The day of liberation for the Prince was distancing more and more with each day and each week that passed.

On Vegetasei, it was cold season, meaning that the usual dark red surroundings were now covered by a vast sparkling white blanket. The roads were deserted, as the Saiyans were definitely not cold-type people.

It was a rare phenomenon in the Universe, months of snow and cold, followed by high, desert temperatures on a single planet, and Vegetasei was the only one on Andromeda with such attributes.

However, none of the aliens on Frieza's ship was aware of this aspect,watching in bewilderment how the snow was slowly covering the ground in front of them. From lack of proper information, they didn't even think about changes of temperature, let alone such drastic ones, forcing them to stay inside the ship. After the huge amount of soldiers who soon accused flu, cold and other strange, alien-specific symptoms, Frieza decided that they would stay inside until special armor would be designed for them; or until the sinful weather changed. He also forbade the use of tanks in the purpose of healing those symptoms, that led to the crowding of the medical wing with ill soldiers and another bunch waiting to be treated at their own bedrooms.

Among the physical gloom floating on the spaceship, it was one individual that seemed undisturbed by the temperature change. If anything, his body was well, though his mind was far from sane.

Vegeta didn't even had the chance to see the snow on the first place; there were no windows on the cellar he stayed in. If not for the sudden change of his usual "punishment run" - because of the problems brought by the weather that kept Zarbon, Dodoria and Cui busy – and the constant fuss all around the bedroom area, the boy wouldn't have had any idea on what was happening.

He never paid special attention to the weather on Vegetasei, it only bothered him from time to time when the forest was too frozen for the Training Area to be activated. Now, it was not the case for such issues. The only "training" he received was the one personally given by either of Frieza's henchmen, or, in special situations, by the Ice-Jin himself.

Sometimes they would beat him daily, sometimes once in two days, sometimes twice a day. The fact that he never knew when they were going to take him was maddening and the boy quickly began to lose his sane. They didn't follow some schedule, the only way he knew what was going to happen next was the hearing of their steps... After a while, it became more than a sound to his ears. It was a sensation, printed to his subconsciousness and the acute sensation of anxiety was quickly making its way in his chest, especially at night, when _the steps_ woke him up like a thousand hammers against a metal wall. Never did he experience such a feeling. Worse than fear. It prevented him from breathing and it covered his body in a crippling cold that was unrelated to the temperature on the ship. It paralyzed his body and blocked his mind to one single thought: *

"_Here they come again."_

He stopped asking himself or asking them why were they doing that a long time ago, figuring that he was only their punching bag for no particular reason: whether they were happy or angry from missions or Frieza's lectures, they would throw him to the Training Quarters and beat him to unconsciousness.

At night, Planthorr's words prevented him to get any sleep. Unwillingly or not, the doctor managed to slip the doubt into the boy's beliefs. The worst part was, it all began to make sense. Starting from the elusive reason his father gave him to come there, to the promise he made to him long ago that he would rescue him. These two things were certainly not following the same path, and the only fact Vegeta could think about, simple and plain, was:

"_He lied. He wanted to handle me to him, that's why he won't come at once."_

From that day on, he became a robot. At times, he woke up crying in the middle of the night, not from self pity – he had quit doing that long ago – but from betrayal. He was taught that the worst thing a warrior could do was to betray their comrades. It was even worse than losing a battle.

If there was something he was now aware about, it was the fact that he only relied on himself. He had to end this, or die trying.

" - Put those on the back with the rest and leave at once!", the King barked to some soldiers who were holding some heavy boxes. Their hair was wet from the melted snow and the water was dripping on their shoulders and chest.

At the hearing of that tone, they knew that it would end ugly if they stuck around for much longer. The soldiers quickly marched to another room carrying the boxes, their wet boots munching against the shiny floor.

The Saiyan sighed heavily and walked towards the window. On the last months, his figure changed dramatically, as well as his features. The clothes were fitting loosely on the shoulders and waistline and the man's face had a sick pallor, with evidenced cheekbones and dark bags under his eyes. Many gray strands were mingling with the usual auburn of his hair. All in all, the King looked like he aged ten years at least.

The sound of steps stopping behind him didn't make him turn around, but he turned his sight to the reflection of the large silhouette.

" - Yes, Majesty.", a deep voice spoke to the man who was regarding the window. Vegeta turned around to face Nappa, scowling in thought.

" - Are there any news?", the King simply asked. It was obvious what the question was all about. Since the first day after he returned from Frieza's ship, he kept sending soldiers to gather information from the aliens working for the Ice-Jin, without success though. He even went personally to the ship to ask about his son, but all he managed to get were harsh remarks, or, occasionally, a hard fist on his guts. He wasn't even sure that the boy was still alive, but he tried to keep that thought away from his mind.

Nappa stiffened and lowered his head in deception.

" - There are no news.", he said with a wary tone.

The King looked like he expected this specific answer, because his expression didn't change.

" - I've been thinking of it for a couple of days and I took a decision, Nappa." He made a short pause, before continuing: "You will go to the ship and find out how Vegeta is doing."

The tall Saiyan frowned in surprise.

" - Pardon me, Sire, but I don't think I will be allowed to even approach the spaceship. You know what happened with Zorn.", he sighted at the memory.

" - Going like that, you undoubtedly won't. But maybe if...", the King walked towards the throne and pressed a button underneath the left armchair. A small hole opened on the floor and a transparent box sitting on a tubular stand ascended to the Saiyan's chest level. Inside the transparent box it was another rectangular, black box. The King reached inside the transparent cube and took out the black box.

" - But, Sire, that's...", Nappa began, laying his eyes on it.

" - If this won't work, I honestly don't know what will.", the other Saiyan said and opened the box. Inside of it, there was an average-sized ruby placed on a velvet fabric. The lights from the room were giving to the gem an unique shine.

He closed the box and extended it to Nappa.

" - Frieza doesn't know about this, and I haven't told anyone besides you. I was going to give it to Vegeta when he would have turned 7(cycles – 21 years), but these circumstances are forcing me to use it as...bribe." The man's voice was low and filled with emotions. He cleared his throat, changing his posture.

" - Take it and go. It's getting late.", he coldly said, while Nappa took the black box.

" - As you wish, Sire.", the taller man bowed and left the room.

The guards outside the ship threw a mocking glare to the approaching Saiyan. They couldn't help but admit that everytime the King sent a soldier to gather information about the monkey prince, it was like the beginning of a very good show. The stronger the Saiyan was, the more fun they had watching the fight.

That day was no exception either. They eyed the warrior up and down with interest, as wondering how much he would stand. Judging from his appearance, he seemed quite strong, but they knew better, especially after all the time spent on Vegetasei. From the reading on their scouters, the soldiers came to the conclusion that he actually was stronger than the average, indeed. The smirk from some of the aliens' faces disappeared, but they didn't give a sign of disturbance.

" - What do ya want, Saiyan?", a dark blue alien barked, approaching the warrior with his lips curled in disgust.

Nappa returned the look, his fingers tightening around the black box. The alien raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

" - I want to talk to Lord Frieza.", the Saiyan said evenly.

A few low chuckles filled the tense silence.

" - Look, Saiyan, if you came here to inquire of the monkey prince...you might as well turn around and go wherever you came from.", the alien croaked.

" - I have something that your Master might be interested in. Actually, he _will_ certainly be interested in.", Nappa spoke confidently.

The alien crooked and crossed his arms.

" - If I got money everytime I heard this shit on this mudball of a planet, I'd be filthy rich."

" - King Vegeta sent me. Tell him it's the general of the Saiyan army.", Nappa tried again.

The smaller soldier narrowed his eyes, remaining silent.

" - Fine. Wait here.", he spat, before turning around.

After a short while, the alien came back and motioned with his head for Nappa to follow him inside. They stopped in front of the graven door as the smaller soldier pressed a few buttons, before walking in along with the Saiyan and making the honors.

Frieza turned in his hover chair and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

" - It must be really important...or really reckless to come here, considering the past incidents.", he chuckled and turned his sight on the alien. "Leave."

After the door closed behind the soldier, Nappa finally spoke, lifting a bit the black box:

" - It is."

The tyrant laid his eyes on it and said absently, motioning with his head:

" - Zarbon, Dodoria..." After the two minions left, the Ice-Jin turned his gaze up to Nappa's, scrutinizing his features and his lips curled in a small smirk. "I see. You caught my curiosity, what could the King possibly have that would actually get me satisfied enough to slip some juicy information about his brat? Show me."

When Nappa opened the box, and the red shades flashed all over the room for a brief moment, Frieza's sight darkened with greed, and his mouth opened a bit in surprise.

" - What does this gem represent and how come you, monkeys, never deigned to tell me about the existence of it?", he shouted, coming out from his trance.

" - It has been in the Royal family for centuries. Nobody, except the King and myself, knows about it.", Nappa warily said, watching over Frieza's features. As far, he caught his attention.

" - That filthy... I must confess though, it is indeed beautiful. He could've saved the lives of his soldiers if he gave this to me earlier. But then again, we're speaking about a monkey, aren't we?", he chuckled. "Fine. I will let you see the little monkey. Zarbon!"

The tall, green alien entered the room and bend down.

" - I wouldn't have guessed, but these Saiyans actually know how to get things work their way, it's just that their brains are just slower than we're accustomed with. Take him to one of the spare rooms on the hallway, and then bring the boy there.", the tyrant said, carrying the gem on his palm, looking at it in satisfaction.

Zarbon motioned with his head for Nappa to follow him as they left the room. Several aliens along the corridor stopped whatever conversations they were in to stare at the tall, muscular Saiyan.

Finally, they stopped in front of a door similar to the bedrooms' ones and Zarbon unlocked it.

" - Wait inside until I get the brat."

Nappa scrutinized his surroundings. It looked plain, simple, but clean in a sterile way. The room was white, lit by three neon lights, and had 2 beds, a small table attached to a wall and an adjoining bathroom.

At the hearing of two pairs of steps on the hallway, the Saiyan turned around to see Zarbon followed by a small silhouette with flame-shaped black hair and an absent look on its little features. When the Prince saw the familiar face, his eyes widened and his heart began to race. He made an attempt to run towards his father's bodyguard, but when he took sight of Zarbon, he stopped.

A red dot flashed on the green alien's scouter and he quickly left the room, locking it from the outside.

Nappa couldn't take his eyes off the boy, aside from his hair and stature, he barely looked like the Prince he knew. He was peaky, with dark bags under his eyes, and he seemed to have lost many pounds. But the most evident feature seemed to be the amount of scars and bruises hidden under the armor.

The child also had a different look in his eyes, despite the brief flicker at the sight of the tall Saiyan. It was...precaution, suspicion, not relief, as Nappa expected to find.

" - My Prince, it is good to see you again.", he said and bowed in front of Vegeta, who didn't even blink. "Your father has been very worried about you-"

His words came to an abrupt end when he saw the enraged look on the boy's face.

" - Shut up! Don't mention him! He promised he'd come and get me out of here, and he didn't!", he yelled. When Nappa didn't say anything, the child continued: "He killed Nova, he beats me everyday! I am his and his soldiers' toy! Look!". He took off his armor, throwing it on the floor, remaining in his black pants. His torso, shoulders and arms were covered in light pink lines, some of them longer and wider than the others.

Vegeta took a deep breath and continued:

" - I can't escape from here. He said he won't kill me if I do, and that means he'll either torture me or torture father. If you came here to visit me and then report to him, tell him that I don't care about his plans, because I don't trust him anymore."

The door flushed open and Frieza came in, applauding ironically.

" - My, my. What a rebelled spirit. It's a pity that the brat's father wasn't here in person to witness this confession. Even I can't have everything.", he sighed in mock. "The...little present from the King was quite on my taste, monkey. He gave it to you so you could give it to me in exchange for gathering information about the boy. I have thought better about it and decided that you will stay here as well. I don't want the little monkey to lose his mind.", the tyrant smirked.

Nappa's eyes widened in shock. On one side, he was grateful that he would stay with the boy, but, on the other hand, he was the King's only trusted guard and one of the most powerful soldiers in the army. Without him, the army would have had to be reorganized and that would mean a waste of precious time.

" - I don't think the King will like-", he started, but Frieza cut his words.

" - I don't recall asking for your opinion, monkey.", the alien snapped the Saiyan's left cheek with his tail. "Besides, you're not here to think. I don't request from my soldiers things they can't do. From this day on, you two will stay here. Be grateful, Vegeta, you should thank him.", he said ironically and left the room bursting into laugh.

Vegeta walked in front of a wall and began trailing his hand over it. He did the same to the other walls, before narrowing his eyes, as Nappa watched in bewilderment.

" - What is it?"

" - We can't blast this room. It's ki-draining.", the boy simply said, before inspecting the bathroom.

The taller Saiyan noticed how cautious the Prince has become. Of course, he was taught to be always with his guards up, but it was only when he used to train with either him or the creatures. He constantly had his back protected by the strongest soldiers wherever he went, and whatever came in contact with him, was it a present or even some random person, was first carefully searched over for potential threats.

If Nappa didn't have known the kind of creature he was dealing with, he would have thought that the Prince's behavior was ridiculous, or at least strange enough to be questioned.

The Saiyan sat down on one of the beds with his back against the wall, his arms crossed. When the boy returned, Nappa was already dozing lightly. Vegeta rolled his eyes and climbed his own bed, rolling on his left side, giving the bodyguard his back.

" - Master, excuse my boldness," , Zarbon said warily, looking at the hoverchair in front of him who was turned to the large window, a hand leaning casually with a glass of ruby wine in it, "but may I know the reason why the Saiyan Nappa is now staying here?"

" - It's simple, Zarbon. I considered this situation and turned it to my advantage. That foolish monkey gave me this magnificent gem in exchange of information. But, if I had let him go, he would've run to his King and planned another stupid uprising. And we can't let that happen, not until the soldiers sent to Otan will return with the fuel.", Frieza said thoughtfully.

" - What if they try to escape now, since they are together? Especially now, that the boy starts to hate his father."

" - Children whims,", he waved his hand dismissively. "They don't get what they want and they get mad. By tomorrow this issue will be forgotten. If they try to escape, they will be killed. And as much as I would like to do so and finish this business once and for all, I still have plans with them", the Ice-Jin smirked. "The more I think about it, the more I believe that it was a magnificent idea. Not only the King will rip out his hair in desperation, but the boy will have himself someone with the same intelligence level to talk to."

The green alien frowned.

" - For the good of the boy?", he asked in bewilderment.

Frieza turned in his hoverchair to face Zarbon. He looked up at him knowingly with a faint smirk on his lips.

" - Think about it, Zarbon. People are more efficient when they're motivated. I must have him learn about his place every day. It'll grow his hatred for me, that will lead to imaginary plans of escape and other stupid things. And who else would be more appropriate to listen to his babbling than the other Saiyan? It will help him to clear his frustrations and focus on what really matters. That way he won't fall on that emotion called _depression._", he spoke the last word with a grimace, before continuing. "I don't want him to have _any_ emotions. Just fear for me and desire for killing.", he resumed, lifting his glass of wine to take a sip.

The glass barely touched his lips when Zarbon's scouter showed the red dot flashing.

Frieza turned around to the large window, his sight lost far away in the light of the sunset.

Outside, Zarbon encountered with Appule, who was breathing fast from running.

" - What is is?", the green alien asked harshly.

" - You have to check on the soldiers who just arrived! I don't know what planet they've been sent to, but their state is the worst I've ever seen!", the purple soldier croaked.

" - And you had to call me for that?", Zarbon spat in anger. "Send them to the Medical wing!"

Appule flinched, but stood still.

" - Y-yes, but they also brought huge reservoirs of some sort of substance."

Zarbon's eyes widened in surprise.

" - What planet they returned from?"

" - I d-don't know, I-", Appule babbled, looking down in shame, when the taller alien shoved him to the side and walked past him.

Near the landing area, many assistants were carrying some poorly-looking soldiers, clearly in a state of sickness and fatigue. Several aliens were moving heavy containers in the back of the ship.

Zarbon grabbed the arm of a hurried soldier that gave a small shriek at the contact.

" - Where did they came from and what have they brought?", he barked.

The soldier spoke fast in sudden terror from the harsh tone:

" - From planet Otan, they brought reserves of fuel for the spaceship!"

The alien let go of his arm and smirked.

" - Yes, Zarbon. What is it?", Frieza asked absently in his scouter.

" _- Master Frieza, we have the fuel."_

The tyrant's mouth curled into a satisfied grin, showing his teeth.

" - Perfect."

* * *

><p>* <em>Anxiety<em>. I personally have these symptoms, especially when I have to wake up at night and go somewhere at a great distance, that implies a long road with the car and sometimes the train. However, the sensation fades away when the sun raises. But, believe me, it is horrible to have anxiety attacks. Before the ride back home from vacation, it only took me one single thought and the sensation was back. It's really uncomfortable.


	16. Everybody leaves

**A/N: First of all, thank you, Gothic-Romantic99 for your wonderful reviews. Second, I seriously plan on taking the Cambridge exam(and with a bit of luck, with an A), so it'll be a lot of work to do, but I am more than eager to leave this country, especially now. **

**I have several things planned for the next chapter, that's why this one is a little shorter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

* * *

><p>Danna lifted herself on her toes to put the last can on the top shelf, the empty box she was standing on shaking dangerously under her considerable weight. At almost six months of pregnancy, the woman was at the pinnacle of hormonal disorders. Fortunately, it would all end soon. However, the only visible signs of her pregnancy were the large bulge of her stomach and her facial expression. Since she had hit 3 months, she couldn't use her ki anymore. The most annoying thing about that was the fact that she couldn't fly.<p>

Her sister-in-law was often coming by to help her out, much to Bardock's discontent. Until little Turles thought it was a good time to test his powers on the Saiyan's battle plans and schemes. Apparently, the three-year-old was left upstairs sound asleep, when the man heard a loud explosion from the room Turles was in. When he saw the huge hole on the wall, it took his sister and his mate everything to stop him from killing the boy right on that spot. Needless to say, that was Turles' last appearance on Bardock's house, at least until the boy would grow older and, for his own good, strong enough so he could actually have a chance of defense against a _sudden_ attack.

Just when Danna was about to reach the shelf, the box under her feet slipped. She expected the harsh collision with the floor, but, instead, she felt a strong arm around her waist carrying her above the ground.

" - Woman, what are you doing climbing unstable things precisely now, that only a slap could send you flying up to the other side of the planet?", a gruff voice snarled on the woman's right ear. She wasn't sure whether her mate used that tone to actually scold her or tease her. If it was the second option, the only thing she could do in her state would be to stay still like some piece of cloth and allow Bardock satisfy his needs in his own way. It was downright frustrating for her, she wasn't one of those women who were indulging their mates' every desire.

This time though, it seemed like it was the first option.

" - And where is that copy of yours? I'm not here to keep my eyes on you at your every foolish stunt.", Bardock continued, lowering her on the ground safely.

" - Shut up.", Danna mumbled under her breath. "Cornelia is your sister, for your information. She had to stay with Turles today, since her mate's mother has caught some kind of sickness."

" - Whatever.", Bardock shrugged. "As long as the brat is kept away from my house, I couldn't care less about the wench's whereabouts. When is she coming back?"

" - Tomorrow or in two days. I'll have to go to Osteri* without her this afternoon.", the woman said, putting some utensils into a drawer, before walking to the stairs. "I'm going to get ready. I haven't done anything for lunch, so you better go hunting early." She didn't even made two steps outside the kitchen, when Bardock appeared in front of her. Danna raised an eyebrow in confusion.

" - Who are you going with?"

" - Alone. The building is two streets away from here.", she said, before walking besides the man, but he took a grip of her left arm. Danna shook her arm in annoyance.

" - What do you want now?", the woman asked irritatedly.

" - You're not going like that in your state, much less alone.", Bardock said matter-of-factly.

" - Guess what, you asshole,", his mate spat, resuming her struggle to free her arm from the grip, "whether you want it or not, I have to, unless you want to help your second child to be brought into the world yourself, that is."

The Saiyan frowned.

" - I'm coming with you."

After a day and a half in which he didn't address a word to his bodyguard, Vegeta couldn't maintain anymore the desire to know what happened in his kingdom since he was taken hostage by Frieza. Curiosity was getting the best of him, but he started with a simple approach:

" - Why are you here?"

Nappa, who was putting on his boots, snapped his head in the boy's direction, observing his features and tone.

" - The King sent me to inquire on you, my Prince.", the warrior responded.

The Prince's eyes narrowed a bit, before asking sharply:

" - Why didn't _he_ come to do that? Is he too afraid or is he _planning another strategy_?"

The child's words were floating in irony and venom, and Nappa was bewildered by his strange attitude towards the only person he ever worshiped.

To the Saiyan, the six months after the boy's departure have passed without particular events, the life followed its course, for better, or worse, on the palace and outside of it. Every soldier was training, in order to unleash from the plague that ruled over their planet and their lives. Of course, they kept that a secret. On the outside, they only followed the tyrant's orders to purge or destroy planets. Indirectly, the constant beatings they received whenever they encountered strong inhabitants, were actually an enormous way to increase their power after healing, through their magnificent, unique trait called Zenkai*.

Nappa wondered sometimes what terrible things Frieza would do to the boy, but, even if he'd knew concretely, he couldn't have possibly imagined himself in Vegeta's place. The reality was right in front of his very eyes. It was nothing left from the ambitious boy whose greatest desire was to be just like his father. In front of him was a boy with the beliefs of a grown-up, suspicious with the others, slowly transforming into a machine.

" - What?", the tall warrior frowned, as if he wasn't sure where the boy wanted to take the conversation.

Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance.

" - You heard me! Yes, I assume he is afraid of Frieza.", he said bitterly.

" - The King is not afraid of this lizard, Prince. He had tried to have a contact with you countless times! Every soldier he sent to gather information was killed by these aliens. Including Zorn. He himself tried an approach, but he was either laughed at, or punched in the face. He had changed so much, inside and out. ", Nappa sighed heavily.

The boy's features softened a bit and he lowered his head in shame. How was he even able to think such horrible things about his father? Of course he tried everything to rescue him! How disappointed he would be if he heard his thoughts before Nappa's arrival! Vegeta couldn't believe that the words of some strangers managed to weigh more than his father's actions.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a second, before sitting at the edge of his bed. He didn't look up, as he started speaking:

" - The evening father brought me here, Frieza killed Nova. He has two close guards, Zarbon and Dodoria, and a third guard, Cui. That one took me to stay into a filthy cellar without windows. It wasn't until you came that he finally gave me this room to stay in. Either he or his guards are beating me daily, while offending my father and my kingdom. I guess I started to believe them, since everything they said proved to be true."

" - It's not true. That's exactly what they wanted you to believe."

Vegeta lifted his legs and crossed them, taking a comfortable position. He was now watching Nappa with avid enthusiasm.

" - I am not sure about it, but I am almost certain that I have gotten stronger since I came here.", he said with a small smirk. "When my father comes with the army, I won't be a defenseless weakling again. I will fight as well."

At the relief of seeing the child in his usual mood, Nappa grinned.

" - You were never defenseless, Prince. Besides, the soldiers have also gained substantial strength and are ready for fight."

" - Good. Frieza will have a great surprise, especially because I will be the one to finish him.", Vegeta said with a strange flicker in his eyes, making the older Saiyan frown a bit.

" - Don't you think the King would be more appropriate to do this?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

" - No. I want to do it. I want to make sure that he is defeated.", he said firmly.

" - How much until it's done? You are aware that Lord Frieza doesn't like to wait!", Dodoria barked to some soldiers who were filling the gigantic reservoirs with the brand new fuel. Surveillance was an irritating task, mostly because it didn't imply anything but walking from left to right and watching, and since Cui, who was usually assigned for that, was filling the row of ill soldiers at the medical wing, the responsibility fell on Dodoria's shoulders. He was not the one for patience, however, but the perspective of one of Frieza's lectures was even less appealing to him.

A short, light brown soldier with soot all over his face and his armor, turned his head to the pink alien, coughing a bit before speaking:

" - Seems like there's a problem with the conductors, and the linking wires are very used and need to be replaced in order to...", he started, before coughing again. "...to fill the reservoirs and also-"

" - Quiet! I got it! Hurry up at once!", Dodoria lifted a hand to stop the soldier's rambling, with a grimace on his face. He exhaled deeply to calm his nerves, before sitting down under a tree and resting against it, his feet crossed and his arms on his chest.

While the soldiers, helped by assistants, were working restlessly at the damaged parts, their repair being highly required in order for the spaceship to be lifted into space, Frieza was getting more and more excited about the departure, and there were plenty of reasons to justify his mood. The most important reason was, without a doubt, the Saiyan race. Ever since he started conquering planet after planet, never did he meet such a raw, war and battle-inclined race. Of course, that wasn't actually the real problem. He was even glad he had the luck to find the gem in a remote corner of Andromeda before his brother did. When he had told Cooler about Vegetasei, he couldn't help his laugh at the older Ice-Jin's reaction-and it was most definitely not a merry one.

The problem was that the Saiyans were as arrogant and insubordinate as they were powerful. Frieza loathed insubordination more than anything, and the perspective of leaving the planet has become more than pleasant to him in the last weeks. However, he had planned to continue his ruling of Vegetasei from a nearby planet.

It was all settled. As soon as the reservoirs are full, and all the reparations done, he would get away from that tense environment. Only one thing required immediate intervention. Once the two Saiyans on his ship would notice the movements of the ship, they would certainly try to escape, since no one will be there to guard them. Since Frieza discovered the advantages of space pods, he decided to use them at the day of departure, to transport the soldiers. That way, the ship was almost empty. Zarbon and Dodoria would be there, of course, but they also had to direct the space pods and other specific requirements.

His thoughts returned to the Prince. The Ice-Jin was well aware that the boy's power increased substantially since his arrival. He knew from the past that the anger was the emotion that could provoke a sky-rocketing of that power. _Emotion... _He would have to deal with that sooner or later. Right now, it was a matter of strategy.

_Sedate them? _He didn't know how an unknown substance would react with their organisms. He couldn't kill them either, he had plans with them. The tyrant had a scowl on his face, as he was taking in consideration the options. He wanted them to be oblivious to the departure. _But how...How?_

His train of thoughts was interrupted by Appule, who rushed into the room with a ravished posture and his eyes wide.

" - Lord Frieza!", he breathed out, before kneeling. "Very bad news!"

The Ice-Jin slowly turned around to face the short, purple alien, his features expressionless.

" - On the first place, Lhidin*, every soldier of mine must report to Dodoria first!", Frieza growled and narrowed his eyes in displeasure. "My throne room is not a terminal, what would it be if everyone entered this room at their own disposal? Or do you want me to do with you what I did to your insignificant planet?"

Appule lowered his head in terror.

" - Of course not, my Master. Please, accept my apologies. Dodoria is busy with supervising the assistants filling the ship's reservoirs.", he said in a low voice.

The tyrant curled his lips in disgust and spat:

" - Speak!"

The alien took a deep breath to calm his minds and reported:

" - It's about Planet Zarime assignment. The soldiers sent to it were scheduled to arrive yesterday, but, when we tried to contact them through scouters, they didn't respond. We managed to receive images from the planet.", he said, handing a small chip to Frieza, who took it and inserted it in a small hole on his armchair.

On the right wall a blurred projection appeared, making the Ice-Jin scowl and cock his head to one side in interest.

The image revealed a dark blue background and three silhouettes were laying on a white ground, their bodies contorted in unnatural angles. Their armors were very worn-out and even drilled from spot to spot. On a quick look, the soldiers seemed to be sound asleep, but judging on their positions and the cadaverous appearance of their skin, Frieza quickly assumed that they were frozen. On the most literal sense of the word. One of the soldiers, with his head turned to one side, had his mouth opened slightly and his eyes were wide in shock. They had a glass shine from the ice, but the absence of life behind them was giving them a dull and foggy appearance.

" - How did this happen?", Frieza asked absently, but the anger was slowly working its way up to his voice.

" - Their protective suits couldn't withstand the weather anymore. It seems like the space pods were destroyed by some locals, and, since the cold froze the circuits of their scouters, they have lost all contact with us.", Appule explained.

The Ice-Jin stopped the projection, took out the chip from the small hole and threw it to the alien.

" - Pathetic! They were supposed to purge that planet and get back! What could they have possibly done there?", the Ice-Jin spat. "Get out and tell Zarbon to come here at once!"

Appule quickly took the chip and turned around to do just so.

After a short while, the green alien appeared in the throne room.

" - How long until we can leave this planet?", Frieza simply asked.

" - Lord Frieza,", Zarbon started, barely managing to keep his content at bay. "the reparations are complete. Everyone is waiting for your command."

The tyrant smirked in satisfaction. Good news, at last.

" - Finally.", he said in relief. After a short pause, he asked in a mocking tone:

" - How is my favorite monkey doing?"

" - The company of the other Saiyan seems to do him good, he's chattering like a broken record all day long.", the taller alien grimaced.

" - That's the point, he is used to yell orders left and right, pampered brat. Zarbon, I was informed about Zarime campaign. How come such a weak planet with completely untrained inhabitants managed to take away five of our best soldiers? On this rate, I will be forced to send the Ginyu Force on Kanassa!", Frieza said angrily.

Zarbon cleared his throat in stiffening and spoke:

" - Zarime's average power level has raised substantially in the last 3 years, Master. Seems like they have found a way to increase their stamina."

The Ice-Jin's eyes narrowed and he turned his head to the taller alien.

" - Is that so? Well, there is only one way to find out more about their secret."

" - Master...", Zarbon started hesitantly. "The strongest soldiers on the ship are still recovering from the flu. It would be risky to send them to Zarime, with its climate ten times harsher than Vegetasei's."

To his confusion, the tyrant only smirked.

" - I believe that I found the response, Zarbon. Bring the monkey prince and his dog here."

Neither of the two Saiyans was sleeping when Zarbon's voice came out from the loudspeaker next to the door.

" - It's your lucky day, you two, lord Frieza wants to speak to you.", he said, leading Vegeta and Nappa along the corridor.

Watching carefully the green alien in front of him, Nappa slowly raised a hand charged with ki, but when he was just about to blast, he felt the Prince's strong grip lowering his arm, with a cautious look on his face.

" - I suggest you to cease playing around, Saiyan.", Zarbon said, not even looking behind him. "I am sure that the Prince told you about the treatment on this ship, but allow me to introduce you to the news: every nasty trick from your part will be paid dearly by your beloved Prince."

Vegeta threw the taller Saiyan a furious glare.

" _- If you try that again and have the luck not to be killed by him, be sure that I will finish you myself!"_, he spoke to him telepathically.

" _- I'm sorry, I just thought-" _Nappa lowered his head in shame.

" _- Don't. Think. Listen to what I say, that's all you have to do!"_

When they arrived at the throne room, Nappa quickly forgot this reckless action at the sight of the Prince bending down a little in front of the tyrant. It wasn't a real, humble bend, just a slight movement of his head and shoulders, but it was enough to get the tall warrior bewildered.

" _- Bend, Nappa!"_, the boy's voice came into his head.

" _- But.."_

" _- Do it, you worthless guard!"_

The Saiyan had no choice but do what he was asked to and inclined himself as well.

It seemed to do the trick, since Frieza's features contorted into a smirk.

" - Good, very good. I must admit, I am quite impressed.", he chuckled, clapping his hands ironically. The Ice-Jin approached Nappa and slowly lifted himself so they were at eye-level.

" - See? I taught him good, didn't I?", he said with a smirk to the tall Saiyan. "I hope you like your room, my heart wouldn't let me* separate you from the boy.", Frieza turned around and continued: "Since you behaved so well, I will reward you properly."

Vegeta flinched, curling his bottom lip slightly, while his tail waved anxiously.

When the tyrant looked back at him, the boy's eyebrows furrowed a bit and he felt knots in his chest, a sensation now familiar to him. He expected the first fist that would numb his body, but, to his surprise, it never came. Instead, Frieza extended him a chip with a small smirk on his face.

" - Take it, Prince. Or will you let me stand with my hand extended forever?", he asked with his usual fake courtesy.

Vegeta moved his sight from the small object on the pale purple hand to the tyrant's features. He couldn't read his expression, after all that time spent on his ship, the only expression he knew was the one in front of him, no matter the reason. Except for when he was really angry that is. The boy would've spent five hours floating inside a tank, completely oblivious to the world.

The Prince hesitantly took the chip and looked at it in confusion. He had seen this kind of things when his father used to build strategies of battle for assignments. It contained information about the planet where he would go, such as its climate, gravity-if there was any, and the average power level. Vegeta looked up to Nappa, whose features were unreadable.

" - I assume you recognize these little wonders.", Frieza's voice came out. "Your first assignment as _my_ soldiers will be on Planet Zarime. Questions?", he asked ironically.

Silence. When he got no reaction, the Ice-Jin resumed:

" - You will leave tonight, in a few hours. Zarbon will inform you when to get prepared. The flight will last seven or ten days."

" - Do we have to destroy the planet?", Nappa asked blankly.

" - You are _not_ allowed to destroy the planet. They have found a secret weapon that allows them to increase their power. You will bring me that weapon and wipe out every living thing afterwards. Leave.", Frieza motioned with his chin to the door's direction.

It was nothing more left to say.

From the day a Saiyan is born, they are told about the greatest day of their life: the day when they would become soldiers and serve their planet.

That day finally came for Vegeta, but it was nothing to celebrate about.

* * *

><p>*Osteri – a pun on "ostetriche"(italian), that means "midwives"<p>

*Reference: dragonball[dot]wikia[dot]com.

*Appule's race – from planet Lhidini

* "my heart wouldn't let me" - I am not sure whether this expression is used in English as well, but in Romanian it is("nu m-a lasat inima"), it means "I was unable to resist to do smth for someone I pitied, or refuse smbd's demand etc.) I hope you got the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good thing I finished this chapter yesterday, with what I found out a couple moments ago, I wouldn't have been able to write the ending today. Enjoy!**


	17. New Places

**N/A: This is the last update from me as an underaged person *hehe*. I initially wanted to update on Tuesday, as a birthday gift, but I changed my mind because of your lovely reviews. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

* * *

><p>The two Saiyans only fell asleep a couple hours after the Ice-Jin's announcement. Meanwhile, they were given special thermo-insulating suits and, also, new scouters. This whole "first assignment"-thing couldn't budge Vegeta's mind from the feeling that they were being tricked. Frieza will end their lives either whilst on their space pods, or once they will have arrived on Zarime. Who knew what threatening creatures lived on that planet? Either way, it was no good, but he wasn't in the position of doing anything against it. <em>Yet.<em>

It hasn't been even two hours since the Prince and Nappa finally called it a day and went to rest, when a harsh voice came out from the intercom on the wall, scaring the hell out of them.

" - Wake up, you lousy, no-good monkeys! This ain't no hotel!"

In the next second, the door flushed open and Cui entered the room, his previously congested figure looking normal again, and, from the authoritative, insolent tone, his voice as well.

The alien curled his lips in disgust at the sight of the Saiyans and waved a hand in front of his face, while looking around.

" - Three days in here and this room already reeks like a landfill!", he croaked, before spitting downright on the floor, just a few inches in front of Nappa's feet, who gritted his teeth angrily, grabbing the purple alien on his neck and lifting him off the ground.

" - YOU WANT A THIRD HOLE IN THAT SKULL OF YOURS, FROG?", Nappa barked in Cui's ear, pinning him against the wall.

The minion opened his mouth a bit in bewilderment at such audacity and threw the Saiyan a sharp glare.

" - INSOLENT AS WELL!", he yelled back, before launching his foot into Nappa's stomach, sending him on the opposite wall, breaking the white table at the impact. Cui slightly massaged his neck with his hands, while resuming:

" - I must assume that Lord Frieza had a very good reason to keep you here with the monkey prince, since he himself is a pain in the ass. If it was for me, you two would be working just like the other soldiers, without royal treatment.", he spat.

" - Since we are countless times better than the other soldiers, I assume it's in our right to have royal treatment.", Vegeta piped out, while putting his armor on.

" - Brat, shut up!", Cui shouted in frustration, before turning around. "Now get out of here, I don't have time for your primitive babbling."

The sky was a pitch black, only lightened by stars and moon-in its first quarter. The air was still very cold, since the warm season didn't start yet. By the time it did, the night wind would be a real blessing.

The murmur of a few voices near two space pods faded when the Prince and Nappa-who was holding the scouters and the suits, approached the Landing Area. Some assistants were writing down several details about the assignment, while the others were inside the pods, pressing a few buttons on the control panels.

A tall, average built assistant with black hair and a long, white coat turned around to the newcomers, holding a notebook and a pen in the left pocket. He stopped in front of them, took out the pen and the notebook and looked at the two Saiyans, before lowering his eyes on his notes.

" - Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa, planet Zarime, Andromeda, eastern quadrant.", he read mechanically from his notebook, with a calm voice. "The trip will last seven days and you are scheduled to come back in 15 days. As this is a purging assignment, you are not allowed to destroy the planet, or its components-".

The assistant's lecture was interrupted by Vegeta's voice:

" - We have done this before, get out of the way.", he spat, shaking slightly from the brief breezes of cold air.

At the harsh tone from such a small kid, the alien curled his lips, but didn't say anything, allowing the access to the pods.

A few moments later, two spheres were launched into space, flickering for a second in the dark sky, before disappearing completely.

Despite their reduced size, the pods had all requirements, as they were only designed for traveling. For long trips, like the one to Zarime, two small diffusers were installed on either side of the pod. Their purpose was to emanate a special gas that would induce the traveler in an artificial sleep*, since they couldn't eat or drink whilst on trip. Usually, the settings for diffusers were applied before the launch into space, but the soldiers could do that themselves as well, during the flight.

" _- My Prince?", _Nappa's voice came into the boy's scouter, moments after the departure.

" _- What is it?"_

" _- How about we change the coordinates and escape? It's just the two of us in the whole space."_

Vegeta looked at the window in front of him. From the inside, it seemed like they were moving almost imperceptible. Planets and stars were briefly flickering, appearing bigger and bigger as the pods approached them. From time to time, meteorites traced lightning lines on the dark background, before entering the atmosphere and disappearing. Everything was so quiet; it was actually a relief compared to the constant agitation on the ship, and the boy found himself for the first time in six months thinking clearly about Nappa's suggestion.

" _- Escape where? He will find us, Nappa."_ , he said bitterly.

" _- There are plenty of planets, Prince, that are not under his command. I used to go in assignments at many places from Andromeda. Frieza doesn't know Andromeda thoroughly, remember? We can go to Viriny."_

Vegeta's eyes widened a little, his mind taking in consideration the information. That was right, the Ice-Jin said that himself on his first visit at the palace. Vegetasei was the first planet from Andromeda to be ruled by Frieza.

The boy looked down at the control panel, before pressing a few buttons. His father taught him all about operating space pods prior to his first assignment, and it seemed that the tyrant didn't make modifications to the system. Or so he thought. On the screen appeared the following words, written with flashy green letters.

"_Pending request for Planet Viriny, Andromeda Galaxy...Please wait."_

The small grin on his face disappeared when the message was replaced with another one, written with red letters, flashing intermittently.

"_Access denied. You don't possess the privilege to change the settings. Please enter the unlocking key." _

The Prince landed a fist angrily to the control panel, cursing under his breath. The strong material didn't broke, but it cracked significantly from the impact.

" _- That lizard! We're stuck to Zarime!"_

The next morning, Frieza was in a very good mood. The hardest step from his plan was made, now it was just a question of hours. He would finally go back to Triangulum, and continue his observation from there.

#21's original name was Neviorka, but the Ice-Jin renamed it, just like he used to do with every planet he conquered. Frieza personally liked very much that planet, because of its mild climate and its soil without any kind of bumps, making it perfect for training and others. The view of it was not as beautiful as Vegetasei's, but still.

It was time. Slowly, the enormous ship lifted itself from the ground, leaving a huge crater underneath, but also a lot of bewildered Saiyans looking up at it.

_Was he leaving? Is it finally over? _These and many other questions were on everyone's lips, as they watched the plague that seized them in the last six months finally heading into space.

The whole army was taken aback by the sudden departure, especially the King. When one of his soldiers told him the news, he could not believe his ears. To make sure himself by the fact, the Saiyan checked on the records aimed to the ship's former position. Indeed, not a single trace of either Frieza or his soldiers was there.

After turning off the projection, the King turned around to the excited soldier who came with the announcement. The younger man was confused at his Majesty's expression. He least expected him to be thoughtful and anxious.

" - What about my son and Nappa?"

The soldier's excitement dropped off at the question and he looked down in stiff.

" - They are not on the planet, my King.", he said with a low voice.

After a tense silence, the King spoke:

" - Track the spaceship's position and summon the other soldiers."

In a few hours, the tyrant and his soldiers arrived on #21. Many aliens came in their welcoming, as the Ice-Jin only brought a part of its soldiers along to Vegetasei. He grinned in satisfaction while the ship's ramp slowly descended to the ground.

_It was even beautiful than he remembered._

The sky was a pale blue, and many small buildings were spread all over far away from the runway. To the right, many pillars were holding a thick wired fence that surrounded a building similar to a prison, with dirty-gray walls and worn out windows, some of them cracked or with small holes. The building was itself surrounded by a swamp, and a narrow ramp at the entrance was the only way of access inside the gloomy edifice.

The soil had a light-chocolate brown color, that made a very nice contrast with the sky's color and it had a smooth surface, at least on runway area.

The Ice-Jin took a deep breath, enjoying the view.

After a few hours, everyone was back on their business, and the tyrant went back to planet plans. He was frowning in concentration, while listening to Zarbon's lecture about some planet called Kanassa, located on Triangulum. When the green alien was about to begin reading about the inhabitants, Frieza's patience snapped.

" - It has been three months! The planet is small! I cannot fathom a reason why it hasn't been purged yet! My only guess is that the soldiers are starting to lose the sense of responsibility, Zarbon, and you know what that means.", he said in a warning tone.

" - Yes, Master. Maybe...we can use some motivation on them.", Zarbon suggested.

" - That's exactly what I was saying."

" - No, my Lord. I was thinking to another kind of motivation. That could bring advantages to both parts."

Frieza cocked his head to one side, raising an eyebrow in interest.

" - I'm listening."

" - Maybe if we set a substantial reward for the ones who will manage to purge Kanassa, we would obtain quite favorable reactions. Soldiers sell their own souls for money. ", the tall alien concluded with a small smirk.

The Ice-Jin nodded in consideration. It was actually a good idea, and Zarbon was right; in order to gain money, soldiers did the impossible, and if they had to train until their bodies collapsed, then so be it.

" - Very good. Go make the announcement. Prepare five space pods for "the lucky winners".", he chuckled.

Danna was scheduled to give birth in ten days at most, after the curers' calculations. She was somehow relieved not only because her mood would go back to normal, but also that Frieza finally left the planet. However, it was one thing that prevented her to think optimistic.

After three days. she had gotten her hospitalization sheet and she was now settled in a large room, alongside several other beds with pregnant women, dressed in white, large dresses, looking more or less pissed by the same reason Danna was.

In the air was floating a thick tension. Some of the women had bruises on their knuckles, while others were yelling at one another for insignificant reasons. Apparently, one of them was complaining about the place she was brought by her family. Starting with the building's aspect, to the cheap material of her bedsheets, the woman criticized everything on her sight. She was, no doubt, beautiful, with long, black hair and long eyelashes, but her constant rambling was quickly making the others oblivious to her appearance and even more cranky than they already were. When she began subtly bantering the curers, claiming that "they shouldn't mingle Sibers with kuzneks"*, another woman burst out towards her, clearly irritated.

" - That is enough! If you don't like it here, than give birth at the palace! I'm sure the maids have spare rooms!", she yelled.

The beautiful woman opened his mouth in horror at the audacity and shrieked:

" - How dare you, you Third class slut! Do you have any idea who I am? I am the King's former personal guard's mate!"

" - I could care less who you are and I could care the least about that pitiful guard! He was killed by an alien that was two times shorter than him! My child would've made a better job than your lovey-dovey weakling mate!"

The women grabbed each other's hair and began shoving and pulling the other's robes, in the encouraging hollering of the entire crowd.

Danna was watching the whole scene absent-mindedly, her eyebrows slightly furrowed in concentration.

Three assistants rushed in and separated the two mad women, whose eyes were glaring daggers at one another. To make sure that the incident would not be repeated, two of the assistants decided to stay at the room's entrance. On the other hand, they were not pleased either with the task. It was not a secret that scenes like that happened from the first day of pregnancy of a woman. It was a good thing, though, that, with the inability of using their ki, they were easy to handle, at least physically.

After less then two hours, another racket started, this time, outside the room.

" - You are not allowed to enter the room!", one of the assistants barked.

" - Tough, weakling! How are you going to stop me?", a gruff voice challenged, before effortlessly sending the assistant into the wall with a well placed fist and knocking the other one unconscious on the back of his head.

Bardock then nonchalantly opened the door and entered the salon, his eyes searching for his mate, before walking on her direction. At the sight of the handsome man, the other women couldn't help their evil smirks, even the woman who was complaining earlier bit her lip, as they were all eyeing him up and down and watching Danna with pure envy.

The woman only raised an eyebrow in surprise, while Bardock sat next to her on her bed.

" - If you came here to mock me, you'd better go wherever you came from.", she said blankly, before crossing her arms.

" - Woman, I came here with good news and you are bitching, as always.", the man spat back.

Danna turned her head to him, narrowing her eyes a bit.

" - What?"

" - I'm going to an assignment on Kanassa with the crew.", Bardock said proudly.

The woman's eyes narrowed even more and her lips pursed in displeasure.

" - Fantastic news!", she shrieked. "It has been almost 2 years since I last saw Radditz. And now you come here to tell me that you will leave too. Leave, then!"

Danna looked away in anger, but the man took a slight grip of her arm, turning her back to him, but she pulled out easily, crossing her arms.

" - Woman, I am doing this so you and your brat could live well.", Bardock motioned with his head to his mate's stomach. "We have been promised a very good pay. With that, you will be able to afford as much as that wench of my sister does.", he said gruffly, curling his lips in disgust. Cornelia was definitely _not_ a good influence, but, then again, she was Danna's only friend. Unless Turles came into equation, that was.

The woman's expression tamed by a bit at the perspective and looked back at her mate.

" - Fine.", she simply said with a shrug. "Be sure to come back in one piece."

With that, Bardock dragged her by her arm closer to him and kissed her deeply, before pulling out and leaving the room without a word, to the bewilderment of the rest of women.

Vegeta's eyelids flustered and he opened his eyes, before blinking a few times to take in his surroundings. They haven't arrived yet, it seemed. He rubbed his shoulders, before exhaling deeply. A light vapor came from his mouth, at the contact of the boy's warm breath with the cold air inside the pod. He leaned forward and trailed his hand over the steamed window, to clear it. There it was.

A dark blue planet, with a few black dots on it and sparkling from place to place. If the air already felt cold from many miles away, Vegeta couldn't help but imagine how the atmosphere on Zarime was, and the thought of it sent shivers inside his whole body.

The Prince lifted his left hand and pressed a button on his scouter. He heard nothing from Nappa's part, only the sound of his deep snoring. The boy rolled his eyes, but didn't wake up the tall warrior. Instead, he focused on the sight in front of him. Aside from space dust and scattered planets, there was nothing worth seeing, but he somehow liked that ensemble.

He liked it that, from all the things that changed in his life, the sky and the stars remained the same. It was the same one he used to regard every night with his mother, that gave him a peaceful state and allowed him to sort his thoughts. His mother was no more, but Vegeta remained with the sparkling sky and the trust that, someday, he will be the ruler of every single celestial thing, from planets, galaxies and to the last particle of dust.

All he had to do was defeat Frieza. But he would, he was sure he would, because every living thing had its weaknesses, and Frieza was no exception.

The Prince smirked and pressed the button again.

" _- Nappa! Wake up, we're almost there!"_

The older Saiyan jumped awake in surprise, snapping his eyes open.

" _- It's freezing in here!"_, he growled, crossing his arms.

" _- Such an observer. Be careful with the suits, I won't be caught dead on that spherical glacier."_

In a few moments, two space pods collided with the dark blue land and the small doors slowly lifted open. When the arctic wind slapped the boy's face, he narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, to prevent his jaw from quivering. His whole body was severely shaking and the Prince could've sworn that his blood had frozen into his veins.

He was about to fall to his knees, when a sudden thick, warm material surrounded his skin and he realized that something covered his sight as well. Vegeta opened his eyes and saw a tall silhouette with its face covered and surrounded by thick fur.

" - Are you alright, my Prince?", Nappa's voice came from the bulged silhouette.

The child looked down at his new clothes. He was dressed in a very compact hooded jumpsuit with fur around his features. His eyes were covered by a pair of wide goggles and his nose and mouth by a light material, protective enough to keep the cold away, but not too sultry to discomfort him at breathing. Vegeta touched the surface of his suit to recognize the material. It was unlike anything he felt before, but, as long as it kept him warm, he didn't really care.

The goggles now allowed him to see his surroundings clearly. It was night-and it would be night for the following three months, according to the information given. From place to place there were giant ice formations and a vast expense of frozen snow was unfolding before the two Saiyans' eyes.

" - Let's go get that stupid thing and get back on Vegetasei!", Vegeta spoke loudly through the blizzard.

The boy and Nappa lifted themselves in the air at a small distance above the ground, looking for the slightest sign of movement. It was ridiculous, they weren't even told what to look for, but again, they were talking about Frieza.

A brief flicker of light caught their eyes somewhere in the distance, before disappearing completely. Without a word, the two Saiyans simultaneously raised their hands to their scouters. The green screens showed nothing similar to a power level.

" - Nothing.", Nappa said in confusion. "It's either too far or we could blame it on this weather."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and took off in the light's direction, followed by his bodyguard. After ten minutes, they found the source of light. Or, at least, a clue about it.

There were many dark gray rocks, surrounding some sort of cave-shaped object with the size of a large box. It was somehow intriguing that it was a relatively big distance between each rock and the cave.

Nappa approached the place where one of the rocks was and extended a hand above it. A slight electrical wire flashed at the contact and the Saiyan quickly withdrew his hand with a grimace on his face.

" - That must be it. We can't get through.", he said, turning his head around to the boy, but he wasn't there. "Prince?"

A ki blast from above collided with the invisible wall, followed by others. Vegeta had his palms directed to the small cave and was breathing heavily from the weigh of the suit. After another batch of fires, he descended to the frozen ground.

" - No use.", he spat. "We have to find them and threaten them to give us whatever is there."

Suddenly, a bunch of mixed voices in a foreign dialect broke the silence.

Vegeta turned his head to the right and pressed the button on his scouter. In Saiyan dialect, he read the following:

"_P: 7 000, 9 500, 8 200" Three readings._

Indeed; dressed in long, white cloaks that also covered their faces, three silhouettes advanced towards the two Saiyans. The one in the middle spoke, and the translation appeared on the scouters' screens.

" _- Another set of reckless humanoids to encroach our treasury."_

* * *

><p>*Same effect like the pills which slow down the heart's beating, making a person appear dead.<p>

*Refers to the fact of the mingling the rich ones with the poor ones.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: For the women's quarrel scene I was inspired by "Haifisch" music video from Rammstein. You'll see why. Enjoy! **


	18. Space and night

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

* * *

><p>" - I order you to hand us whatever valuable thing is hidden here at once!", Vegeta shouted in the newcomers' direction, unfazed by their power levels.<p>

The alien in the middle made a step forward.

" _- We have heard these words before over and over again. We have given the same response over and over again. No." _

Nappa raised a hand in his direction, charging a ball of ki.

" - Then I guess we'll have to take it by ourselves.", he said with a smirk and fired. His grin contorted into a bewildered gasp when the white light stopped right in front of the middle silhouette and, instead disintegrating him, it diminished, before disappearing completely.

" - WHAT KIND OF TRICK IS THIS?", Nappa barked, his eyes wide in horror.

" _- Leave this planet, humanoids, and we shall spare your lives."_, the alien spoke calmly.

Enraged to its maximum, the tall Saiyan rushed in the aliens' direction, aiming his fist to the middle one's head, but a fantastic force sent him back into a glacier.

The alien took off the part of his robe that covered his head and advanced to Vegeta. Its skin was a dark aquamarine blue, with no hair and elongated features. The eyes, pitch black, were shining like gems in the darkness of the night.

" _- Need we tell you one more time?"_

The boy spared a glance in Nappa's direction, who was recovering after the impact, before turning around to face the Zarimians.

It was impossible, there was no way for such a scrawny built being to have so much physical power. It wasn't a blast either. _That blue freak just raised his hand and Nappa was sent half a mile behind him!_

" - That was a nice one, but can you handle this?", he smirked and sent many blasts to the aliens. Just a brief moment before the impact, the shots were blocked and sent away in several places.

Vegeta didn't even have a chance to blink, when he felt his wrists and ankles tied so tightly through the suit, that his hands and feet went numb immediately. He looked down to find whatever held his limbs, but it was nothing there. The child fell on his knees, since his ankles couldn't sustain the weigh of his body anymore.

" - Let go, I order you!", Vegeta yelled, jerking unsuccessfully in the tight grip.

He looked up and saw a long, white robe in front of him.

" _- For such a small child you are quite skilled.", _the alien said and lifted his hand. _"But you will come with us. The Queen will be more than pleased to hear that you are the first ones to actually stand your ground, not run like...others."_

" - AND WHO SAID WE'LL GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU?", Nappa barked, approaching the aliens threateningly.

The blue alien looked at him unfazed, before lifting the other hand and making a sign to his left companion. The next second, Nappa felt his blood draining out from his hands and feet. He clenched his fists, straining every muscle in his body.

" _- What's happening to him?", _the alien cocked his head in his companion's direction, not taking his eyes off Vegeta. The shorter alien had his eyes narrowed in confusion, whispering something as a response.

Apparently, the technique used on Vegeta did not work on Nappa as well, and the tall warrior was slowly regaining his senses.

The blue alien raised his hand aimed to Vegeta even higher, and the boy began levitating into air, struggling for escape.

" _- If you don't come with us..."_, he started, before a high-pitched yell echoed all around the silent planet. The Prince's features were contorted in horror and pain, while his bodyguard watched in awe the scene.

" - LET HIM GO, YOU FREAKS! WHAT DO YA WANT WITH US?", he shouted, his rage rising at the sight of the calm expressions on the aliens' features.

" _- Come with us and the little boy will be fine."_

Nappa looked up to the Prince before narrowing his eyes, but he reluctantly walked in the direction the alien pointed in. The other two Zarimians followed him closely, with Vegeta floating in the air, above their heads, with his features contorted in anger.

* * *

><p>The sparkling dark indigo* planet was unfolding itself before Bardock and his crew's eyes. Kanassa was surrounded by a dark blue aura that made it shine like a beautiful gemstone. Behind it, there was the planet's moon. The raven-haired Saiyan smirked.<p>

_In less than two days it will finally happen._

" - It's gorgeous!", Fasha's voice came out in his scouter.

" - Yeah, as soon as night is here, we will have our true forms once again!", Shugesh smirked and gave a small chuckle.

" - I was talking about the planet, you whiffler! But, come to think about it, you're right.", the small woman said in delight. "Too bad we won't remember anything by the next day. "

" - Too bad you won't see me wipe the strongest warriors of Kanassa.", Tora teased with a fake sigh. "I'll leave some for you as well, don't worry."

Many laughs filled the silence of the crew's pods; they deliberately put the scouters on speaker so the trip would pass more quickly.

" - Shut up, I don't know how you come up with these things, Tora.", Fasha tried in vain to seem serious, before bursting in a shrill of laughs.

Bardock, on the other hand, had a ghost of smile on his face. The things he will do with all that money they will receive... His friends will finally have places to live decently, but, on top of that, he would have to get ready for his brother-in-law's expression when he sees his achievement. He knew his sister's mate was so avid for money, that when the news about Zorn's death came to his ears, he immediately presented himself at the palace, providing his services, despite Cornelia's yells and begs.

_The face that moron will make... _

The Saiyan couldn't help his own laugh at the image creeping on his mind.

" - How long until we land?", he asked impatiently.

" - One more mile and we'll be kicking some Kanassan butt!", Shugesh declared in satisfaction.

After ten minutes, five space pods landed on the marveling planet called Kanassa. The buildings, pale purple, were designed very rudimentary, looking almost exactly like old Saiyan buildings, before the Tuffle war.

Fasha leaned down, took a handful of ground dust and looked at it in slight amazement. The dark indigo powder was literally _sparkling _from place to place on her palm. She dropped the dust, sighing grudgingly.

" - Who knows who'll be the owner of this planet.", she said, shaking her head.

" - With the money we'll receive, we will be almost equally as rich as the owner of this planet!", Shugesh pointed out.

A smirk crept on Bardock's face at the comparison, before looking up at the sky. The next night it would be full moon, and, according to the information they were given, a full day only consisted of 12 hours. They would complete the purge in one single night, and, considering that they were initially given three days to do so, they had one day left to celebrate. He thought about Lime's Tavern on Planet Meat.

_Yeah, it'll do._

" - Let's give the Kanassans one more day to live.", he said. "By tomorrow night it will be nothing left but burning piles of dust."

After one hour of looking for a place to pass the night, they found a deserted, small building at the edge of a village. When they opened the door, the dust entered their noses and mouths and the warriors began coughing violently.

" - Wh-what's this?", Tora barely managed to ask between another cough and a sneeze. "We would've slept better in a rat's hole!". He charged a ki ball, and the room lightened instantly.

Many dirty-white sheets were covering pieces of furniture- it seemed that whoever lived there left a long time ago. On top of that, a thick dust covered the floor and the sheets.

Fasha moved to a small rectangular shape and pulled off the material above it. The shape was a chocolate-brown Nyipiani* made of wood and circular patterns engraved just above its keyboard. The woman pressed a silver key. A brief sound filled the room for one second.

" - For such rudimentary caves, they sure have weird visions on how to fill them.", Shugesh said, resuming his search for some decent garments to put over the large bed frame he found. Fortunately, it had a mattress already.

The others were also busy with inspecting the flat. After two hours of rummaging the entire compound, the Saiyans finally managed to warm some places to sleep. The next day would be full, and the night after that, even more.

* * *

><p>As the Zarimians walked deeper and deeper into an ice-like subway, the temperature was dropping significantly. Not even the suits Vegeta and Nappa were wearing could maintain their body heat constant for too long. A cool breeze was making its way through the thick costumes.<p>

" - Are you going to tell us where you're taking us?", the tall warrior snarled, shuddering slightly, but he got no response.

After another 15 minutes, Nappa's patience snapped and he was about to launch himself to the aliens, when they abruptly stopped at a brilliant white door. Silver dust covered the edges of it and, in the middle, three lapis lazuli gemstones were encrusted into the marble door.

One of the Zarimians reached the right side of the door and opened it slowly.

At first, the sudden light temporarily blinded Nappa and the boy - who abandoned his attempts of escape long ago – but the aliens never even blinked, as they walked into the source of light.

Once inside, the Saiyans took in the surroundings. It was unlike everything they ever saw before. On the very far, there was a tall chair that resembled a throne, but it was so poorly decorated, painted in a gray color, that Nappa had to think twice about the meaning of it. The walls were also nothing more than an overlap of light-gray stone bricks and the floor was covered in the middle by a dark blue carpet. Usually, throne rooms were decorated in the most creative ways, but this...

The harsh appearance of the room sent shivers on the two warriors' spines. Even though it was spacious, it gave a claustrophobic sensation.

The Zarimian who was holding the Prince in the air slowly lowered him on the floor. When the child finally felt the ground under his feet, he charged a ball of ki aimed to the alien, but he was sent on his back with only one movement of the Zarimian's hand.

_" - Behave, child."_, the alien spoke calmly, turning to the Prince, who attempted another approach, but the presence of another alien entering the room made him stop temporarily in surprise.

From a side door, a tall, slim silhouette with a dark green robe made its way to the newcomers, walking like it didn't even touch the floor. According to its appearance, it was a woman, but, aside from her skin tone-that was, also, lighter than the aliens' – and her pitch black eyes, she barely looked like them. Her black hair was tied up in a casual bun, with strands framing her heart-shaped face and her expression was rather calm, but her eyes betrayed curiosity. She was dressed in a white veil, long sleeved dress, with a dark green band that accentuated her waist.

The three Zarimians immediately made a deep bow in front of her.

_So, she was the Queen._

The woman cocked her head to one side in curiosity at the two strange aliens dressed in such bizarre clothing. She was barely able to even see their faces.

The Saiyans were holding their breaths. It was not known to them what powers that woman possessed. She might have actually been even stronger than the other three.

Vegeta raised a hand to his scouter and pressed the white button.

_P: 8 950_

_" - Let me guess, our treasury brought you here as well."_, the Queen spoke in a relaxed tone, as like saying "good morning" to a relative. She moved her eyes from Nappa and Vegeta and reverse, finally laying her sight on the Prince, and lowering herself so she was to the boy's eye-level.

Vegeta instantly charged a ball of ki and lifted himself in the air.

" - Hand us the source of your power or this planet will no longer exist.", he said curtly, looking down at the young woman.

The Queen furrowed her black eyebrows a bit and turned to the three aliens.

_" - Leave."._

After dismissing her guards, she turned around to Nappa and began encircling him, taking in the details of his suit. The tall warrior looked down at the woman in confusion, but still alert at her movements.

" _- You have been sent here, just like the ones before you. I can see you are significantly stronger than they were, since you have been brought here."_, she stated matter-of-factly. After a brief pause, she asked:_ "Who are you working for?"_

Nappa took a step back in guard and also raised his hand.

" - How do you know our power levels?", he asked incredulously, ignoring the last question.

" - It must be related to that potion or whatever gives them strength, Nappa.", the Prince said rolling his eyes, above the two of them, before turning to the Queen. "Are you going to give it to us or I blast this place this instant!, he shouted and fired in the left wall for emphasis, the thick bricks turning to dust at the explosion and a giant hole appearing in their place.

The woman didn't even flinch at the demonstration, looking up at the mercurial Prince.

" _- Descend, little one."_, she simply said.

_Was that woman stupid or what? Because if she wasn't, she hid it extremely well. And who was she to call the Prince of all Saiyans "little one"?_

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the name, his patience finally snapping.

" - Nappa, destroy this dungeon and wait for me while I destroy her!", he yelled and released another fire blast to the Queen. When the lightening ball came in front of her, she effortlessly waved it away, sending it in a corner of the ceiling, where it exploded.

" _- I said, descend!", _she spoke again, a hint of irritation coming out from her voice.

The next second, the boy felt again his arms and feet going numb, a strong force dragging him down on the floor.

" _- Good.". _A smile crept on her face, before turning around, giving the stiffen Prince and the horrified Nappa her back. _"You came here to learn about the secret of my people. I don't want anything bad to happen to them. I shall give you what you are seeking for with the assurance that you shall leave this planet. "_

Nappa smirked. Perhaps he and Vegeta could benefit as well from the gift. If it gave those frail aliens such particular abilities, to a strong Saiyan that thing would increase their power more than 50 times. And then, the possibilities would be endless.

" - Of course.", he said, grinning inwardly at the images in his head.

_" - Let's go, then."_, the Queen turned to the side door to summon her guards, covering her head with a dark green scarf.

Back on the "circle made of stones", one of the Zarimians extended a hand to the invisible wall for a second, before moving to one side so the Queen would pass, followed closely by the two Saiyans.

The alleged box was, in fact, a small trunk with a dark silver locker. The woman lifted it from the ground and handed it to Nappa, but the Prince snatched it from his bodyguard's hands, with a big smirk on his face. He looked down at the locker, before moving his sight to the Queen.

" - How am I supposed to open this thing without a key? Hand it over.", he snarled.

One of the aliens gave the boy a small silver key, with tiny lapis lazuli crystals on its end.

" - Fools..", Vegeta mumbled under his breath, rotating the key into the locker, with Nappa watching breathlessly from behind.

After two rotations, the locker made a metallic sound. The Prince slowly opened the trunk, his eyes wide in expectation, when a deafening sound broke the night's silence and the ground began to shake. The last thing the Saiyans saw was a black curtain covering their eyes.

* * *

><p>" <em>- He's waking up.", <em>a muffled voice reached Vegeta's ears.

He was feeling like his head weighted twenty tons, and, when he first opened his eyes, all he saw were blurred images. With enormous effort, he blinked a few times at his surroundings. Dark stone walls were dimly illuminated by many torches burning with blue flames. The boy's senses noticed that those flames' purpose was only to lighten the room, because he did not pick any change of temperature whatsoever.

Two aliens were sitting in front of a small table, where a bowl filled with some sort of transparent liquid was emanating thin strands of steam. Before the Prince had a chance to look more closely to the strange concoction, the dark haired woman appeared right in front of him.

To his horror, he realized that he was pinned against the wall with his limbs tied apart. Next to him, there was Nappa, with his head tilted to one side, in a deep sleep.

" _- Strange, I expected the poison to last twice as long._", the Queen spoke, approaching the boy. She narrowed her eyes to catch a glimpse of Vegeta's face through the thick goggles. With a swift move, she removed the goggles and the material from the boy's mouth, before trailing her finger over the suit, that immediately turned into rags, exposing the tight dark blue cloth underneath.

" _- Heat this room!", _she yelled to one of the aliens, when the Prince's body was seized with chills and his jaw began to tremble.

In a couple second, the trembling stopped, being replaced by a furious expression on Vegeta's features.

" - You witch! How dare you trick me? You just wait until I break free from this. Nappa, wake up, you fool! We're trapped in here!", he shouted to his bodyguard, whose suit was now in shreds as well.

The tall Saiyan's attempt of escape did not prove as successful as the last time.

" _- Nobody tricked you..."_, the Queen started, before laying her eyes on the boy's tail. _"...Saiyans. We, the Zarimians, are not strong by our nature. It is only because of this miraculous drink that our power increased a few times." _She pointed to the bowl on the table. _"Many warriors tried to seek our secret, some of them even stronger than you. And they have failed. You know why? Because the potion has its own life and knows when...wrong hands touch it._"

After a brief pause, she frowned a bit in concentration at the boy's features.

" _- You look familiar."_, she said, brushing his bangs up from his forehead, before blinking in surprise. _"You are..the Prince of Vegetasei. Of course!_ _What I don't understand is why the King sent you here, knowing all too well about the potion."_

" - It wasn't the King who sent us here.", Nappa spoke bitterly, receiving a piercing glare from the Prince.

" _- It is obvious that you did not came here by yourselves, the ones before you had the same uniforms. Who are you working for, then?", _the Queen narrowed her eyes.

For a few tense moments, it was silence, before Vegeta's response.

" - Frieza."

The woman's features contorted in horror at the hearing of the name and took a step back.

" - Are you going to let us go or what?", Nappa asked irritatedly, resuming his struggling.

The Queen regained her posture and turned to Nappa.

" _- Let go? No, Saiyan. So you could go back and make him send here another bunch of soldiers?"_, she said with an unstable voice, her eyes turning into a crazed glare. _"Because of his soldiers Zarime lost half of its resources!"_,she shrieked.

" - This planet is made of ice and stone. What resources...", Vegeta spoke in a bored tone, but when a hard slap collided with his left cheek, he snarled furiously.

" _- Shut up, boy! You will stay here, until he will come himself. And if he dares send more soldiers, we have enough room."_, the woman said, before walking to the table and putting her finger into the transparent liquid and lifting it back.

" _- We have work to do."_, she spoke to her guards and the four of them left the room, leaving the two Saiyans behind.

The Prince rolled his eyes.

" - If she imagines that with three puny guards she will defeat Frieza and his henchmen, she is downright stupid!", he said, before looking to the bowl. "But..who knows...". The boy's lips curled into a smirk.

" - Do you think they could really defeat him?", Nappa asked incredulously.

" - I highly doubt it. We will be punished either way, but Frieza will be pissed even more that he will have to come here, since his greed exceeds his brain. That would be a fun show to watch.", the boy stated, thinking at the perspective.

" - I guess so..."

* * *

><p>When the sun rays entered the windows of the building where Bardock and his crew passed the night, the cruel disadvantage of short days(and nights) showed off.<p>

" - What year is it?", Shugesh mumbled in a gruff voice, before looking down on the floor, where Borgos was sleeping soundly. The expression on his face gave away his wicked idea. He charged a small ball of ki and placed it in front of the taller Saiyan, before lifting his hand and clapping his fingers. The orb exploded, covering Borgos' face with a thick layer of dust.

The massive warrior slowly lifted himself in a sitting position.

" - Fuck you.", he grumbled, wiping the dirt off his face and lifting the bed his comrade was laying, making him fall on the floor.

However, that didn't stop Shugesh from laughing whole-heartedly at the reaction.

" - I guess that Zarbon _omitted_ a small detail", Fasha said, rubbing her eyes with one hand and poking Tora - who was in a deep sleep next to her – with the other. "What kind of planet is this with only six hours night time? There isn't time for anything!"

" - Explains why the planet's population is so low.", Tora reasoned, reaching the woman's hand and pulling her close to him. "How can you sleep and...procreate in six hours time? I'd say we showed them how it's done.", he said, giving Fasha a kiss on her neck.

The woman withdrew herself from his embrace, blushing furiously.

" - And I'd say this is not what they need to know.", she huffed, adjusting her armor.

The door opened and the leader of the crew entered with a blank expression on his face. Without a word, he sat at the edge of his bed and began playing absently with his scouter.

" - Bardock?", Fasha asked in a wary tone.

The Saiyan blinked and looked at her.

" - The brat is a boy.", he simply stated.

The woman smiled and patted the warrior on his back.

" - That's good news. Congratulations! Then what's the problem?"

" - All newborn boys will grow in special centers to become soldiers.", he spoke in a bitter voice.

" - That's no problem.", Tora said with a grin on his features. "We'll bribe the assistants. On the other hand, Frieza will want the brat to be trained by the best, won't he?"

Bardock nodded slightly.

" - That's right. Let's go, we need to divide the areas so when we transform we won't just wipe out everything in only one place.", he said, getting up on his feet.

* * *

><p>*Nyipiani – a pun on "vertikal'nyi" and "pianino"(rus.) - upright piano<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Sorry for the abrupt ending, but this chapter was supposed to be much longer, so I split it into two(I wrote quite a lot in the cut off part). Also, thank you for your patience and your support :) **


	19. L'espoir est fini

**N/A: Thank you all for your reviews, and for keeping up with the late updates. I changed some details from the original TV Special, so you could see the story "behind" the movie. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. **

* * *

><p>Everyone was on their places. In a few hours, each area of Kanassa was destined to one Saiyan to be completely purged. The twilight was giving a beautiful contrast between the sparkling indigo planet and the small reddish sun, which was soon to be replaced by the full moon.<p>

Each Saiyan was regarding the sky in anxiety combined with enthusiasm. On Vegetasei, the last full moon was six years ago.

Bardock still remembered the first time he had transformed. He had been told about it, of course, but never did he felt something similar before. And now, it was time. He took a deep breath and waited.

A sudden heat seized his whole body, while his chest was jerking rhythmically, as if something inside him urged to be released. His eyes were on a trance, locked on the moon. The previously dark brown irises slowly turned red, while the Saiyan's facial features contorted in different angles: his mouth began elongating, along with its canines, while his black hair was replaced by a thick fur that came to the middle of his forehead, making the eyebrows disappear completely. His body trembled involuntarily, bulging itself inside the armor and being covered by dark brown fur as well. Great Ape Bardock gave a loud roar, followed by a blast from his mouth. The Kanassans had no hope.

The aliens were all screaming in terror at the sight of the enormous monsters that were destroying everything in their way. They tried everything they had to stop the rampage, but in three hours, the buildings turned into ruins.

* * *

><p>Because of the small receptors attached to the Saiyans' armors, the news quickly spread around #21.<p>

" - Master, the campaign on Kanassa has been a success.", Zarbon reported, with a small grin on his features. He could care less about the campaign, but he knew that if Frieza was in a good mood, he would be spared by additional headaches. But he was actually more satisfied that he had the brilliant idea to send soldiers for a certain amount of money. Somehow, he wasn't surprised that "the lucky winners" were five mere third-class Saiyans, but he wasn't sure how the tyrant would react at that small detail.

A huge grin appeared on the Ice-Jin's features.

" - Is that so? I am eager to know who are those who managed to accomplish such a particular task. I knew that soldiers on my ship were avid for money, but I guess that true talent rises when you less expect it."

" - Actually, my Lord, it was a team of five third-class Saiyans.", Zarbon said in a wary voice, watching carefully the Ice-Jin reaction.

Frieza only narrowed his eyes a bit and began rotating his glass of wine absently.

" - Third-class, you say. The weakest ones of Saiyan soldiers. Curious. Hand me the projection.", he demanded, extending his hand.

The green alien gave Frieza the small chip and waited for the images to show. A highly damaged Kanassa unfolded before the tyrant's eyes, with fire smoldering from piles and piles of debris. Locals running and screaming, while hopelessly trying to stop the monsters, which were in the middle of the chaos, destroying everything, be it building or not.

" - In only three hours these apes managed to accomplish more than my best soldiers did in six months.", Frieza said, his eyes plastered on the images.

" - Their power levels increased quite a lot in the last two years, Master, because of the Zenkai."

" - Imagine what they will become in ten years. We all know these monkeys, Zarbon, they are not to be tamed, and I highly doubt they will ever be.", the Ice-Jin stated, shutting the projection off and pulling out the chip. He turned in his hover chair to face Zarbon. "In order to have perfect results, one must get rid of eventual hindrances.", he said with a smirk. "Gather Dodoria and Cui."

In less than two hours, the giant spaceship was back on Vegetasei, with more than half an army on board.

* * *

><p>Blended images and sounds were filling Bardock's mind and sight. He had felt like that since one of the Kanassans hit him unexpectedly with a strange blast. He didn't feel anything at that moment, but after a short while, he began seeing strange excerpts of images unrelated to his current surroundings; Vegetasei exploding, glimpses of conversation between Frieza and Zarbon.. He even saw-and heard-his newborn boy crying.<p>

These were not hallucinations. It was worse; that alien knew what was going to happen, and that's why he gave Bardock that "gift". He had to do something, and quick.

Now completely healed, he descended from the tank and quickly left the room. In his way to the exit, a high-pitched cry came to his ears. _The same cry from his visions. _The man stopped in front of the large window that separated the hallway from the room where the newborns were carried.

A particular figure caught his attention completely: on the second row, into the third cot, a spiky-dark haired boy was wailing his lungs out, his little hands clenched into fists and his eyes squeezed shut. On the small tablet under the transparent incubator, the name of the boy was written with Saiyan characters.

_Kakarott._

The kid looked exactly like him. Bardock scowled and blinked a few times, before rushing to the exit.

Another vision came before his sight: a tall, dark haired warrior dressed in an orange gi was fighting a taller, muscular bald Saiyan. That Saiyan, it was Nappa! And the other one? It looked like him, but different, somehow. He had never seen those surroundings before; it was not Vegetasei. The vision changed and the warrior, now with the upper part of his gi ripped off, was fighting another Saiyan, much shorter, with flame-like hair and Elite Saiyan armor.

Before he could recognize the second Saiyan, Bardock's sight cleared. He pressed nervously the button of his scouter to contact his crew, but he couldn't reach anything.

A small, black alien with yellow stains on his head approached him, breathing heavily.

" - Bardock!", he shouted for the man to stop. "You have to see this!"

" - I don't have time! I must go to Planet Meat now!"

" - It's about your team! Come!", the alien said and turned around, with Bardock on his heels.

They stopped in front of a huge screen, and Bardock's eyes immediately widened in horror. Four silhouettes, in Saiyan armor, were laying on the ground, surrounded by pieces of rock and remains of buildings, with their bodies contorted in unnatural angles. A close-up image revealed Tora with his left temple badly injured, while he was breathing heavily. Suddenly, a bright spiked hand lifted the Saiyan off the ground, holding a tight grip on his armor.

Dodoria smirked in satisfaction at the sight of the injured man.

" _- Great job on purging Kanassa,"_, he sneered. _"You have more than deserved your little break on Meat, and that was fine. However, Lord Frieza thinks that you should get paid on the extent of your efforts."_, the minion concluded, landing a hard fist into Tora's bleeding temple, knocking him unconscious.

Bardock was out of breath at what happened before his eyes. His face contorted into a pure look of rage, while a golden light surrounded his body. The alien that accompanied him rushed backwards, knowing all too well what was going to happen.

With a roar of anger, the light around him exploded, damaging almost the hole equipment from the room.

" - THAT MONSTER! WHEN WAS THIS TAKEN?", he barked to the small alien, who was awkwardly hiding behind the door.

" - J-Just after you left Kanassa. The other Saiyans went to Planet Meat first and Dodoria has sought them out.", he managed to mumble.

Bardock flew past him, with a trail of light forming behind him, as he took in through the roofs.

_It was time. _

* * *

><p>After learning the news about the Third-class Saiyans' performance on Kanassa, Frieza was on his way to Vegetasei. He had his plan well paced, and the first step would be made very soon.<p>

The spaceship landed a mile away from the palace, right behind the forest, where it was practically a deserted area. When the ramp descended and the Ice-Jin took in the familiar surroundings, he was surprised to see that the village nearby was empty. Usually, the streets were always filled with Saiyans, even at night they could be seen wandering after a _steamed_ activity-was it drinking or getting laid.

Frieza found his response when he looked at the palace. Around it, about five thousand soldiers were gathered, waiting for something. Or someone.

Of course, the spaceship possessed a particular device that prevented scouters to receive information about the power levels on board. Either way, it was clear that the soldiers haven't been taken by surprise at the tyrant's arrival.

Frieza smirked and cocked his head to his left side, towards Dodoria.

" - Take some soldiers with you and get rid of that trash."

Dodoria quickly got inside the ship to do so. After less than a minute, the bright pink alien was in the air, followed by thirty aliens, while Cui was on his right side, pointing on several directions towards the palace.

The tyrant watched in delight as the mass of Saiyans was massacred in a pure frenzy. He knew what he was dealing with, therefore he brought with him only experimented soldiers, with power levels high enough so not even the most trained Saiyan could be a match for them. In mere five minutes, everything was covered in blood, inert bodies laying lifelessly on the dark red ground.

Frieza advanced to the palace, accompanied by Zarbon, and, with no resistance left, he nonchalantly entered the Throne Room.

The King, who witnessed the whole scene, was trying his best to keep a firm stance, but his slightly jerky breath and his eyes were the signs that he was failing miserably.

Instantly, two guards appeared from nowhere and launched themselves to the tyrant and his companion, but Frieza only raised one eyebrow in amusement and made a small sign with his chin. The next second, two well placed blasts from Zarbon sent the Saiyans to oblivion.

" - Wait outside, Zarbon, I don't want interruptions, and with the...King's ideas of a welcoming, who knows who decides to show up.", Frieza said, not taking his eyes from the King.

The green alien turned around and snatched the doors off their hinges, since the guards were now dead to open them for him.

" - Once a coward, always a coward.", the Ice-Jin said mockingly. "Instead of fighting alongside your worthless monkeys, you stood here, watching them all die. It wouldn't have made any difference, but still."

The King narrowed his eyes in anger.

" - Where is Vegeta?", he snarled.

Frieza gave a low chuckle, before speaking in a calm, even amused tone.

" - He's dead.", he shrugged. "Poor little monkey, I really thought he was something else - "

" - YOU'RE LYING!", the King shouted, a bright aura forming around his body and his eyes emanating pure rage.

The Ice-Jin's smirk widened.

" - I would have gladly brought you his carcass, but, you know how poor the inhabitants of Jouriet are. And they wouldn't let a raw, fresh piece of meat to go to waste, now would they?", he cackled sinisterly. He never even anticipated the hard fist that collided with his right jaw, neither the fire blast that shattered his armor.

Frieza looked down in horror and lifted a hand to his face. When he felt the warm moisture on his fingertips, he grabbed the Saiyan on a tight grip, who had his teeth clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"- I am tired of your foolishness, and I have wasted too much time on this landfill of a planet to allow a filthy monkey to have such audacity.", he snarled in the King's face, before throwing him on the floor in disgust. "I will destroy this planet.", the Ice-Jin resumed, while lifting his right hand, charging with ki. "Wait for your people in the afterlife.", he said, before releasing the deadly shot.

* * *

><p>" <em>Fools!", <em>Bardock cursed under his breath. He tried in vain to warn the Saiyan soldiers about the upcoming threat, but no one paid him the slightest bit of attention. Come to think of it, he wouldn't have believed either if someone had come unexpectedly to tell him that they had a vision about Frieza's intention of destroying the planet.

If nobody was willing to do something, he would. It was no time for that nonsense, he had to destroy him, with or without help.

Frieza decided that it wouldn't be proper to blow out the planet whilst still on it, since it was no time for the ship to take off into space. In fact, he was more eager to see the whole show at its greatest extent. He had a strange pleasure in witnessing planets explode, and thinking that Vegetasei would be the next one had him very raptured.

The spaceship slowly took off at first from the ground, before disappearing into space with great speed. When it reached a considerable distance from the planet, Frieza exited the ship, into the infinite silence of outer space. The only existing motion was the constant movement of the celestial orbs, in their usual course, undisturbed by the tyrant's presence.

Little did he know that he wasn't alone.

" - FRIEZA!"

At the hearing of his name breaking the silence, the Ice-Jin looked over Vegetasei to see a dark silhouette. To his displeasure, in Saiyan armor and possessing a tail.

" - My, what a coincidence,", he said, hiding his surprise. "I was coming from Vegetasei as well. I had to get rid of a few things."

Bardock was breathing heavily from anger. A vision about the death of the King flashed for a second in his mind.

" - Us, Saiyans have served you on your every whim unconditionally ever since you came here", he started, his rage raising with every second. "And you paid us in _our _own flesh and blood!"

The tyrant listened the Saiyan's speech with a blank face, his eyes blinking in slight annoyance and his lips a straight line, while he slowly lifted his right hand, pointing his index finger upwards.

"...but worry not,", Bardock smirked, charging a ball of ki in his hand, "we have something we wanted to give to you long ago!"

A small, sparkling orange dot appeared on top of Frieza's extended finger, and raised gradually until it was the size of a planet nearby.

" - No, Saiyan.", Frieza's mouth contorted into a huge grin and his eyes sparkling with delight. "The pleasure is mine!"

With a swift movement of his forefinger, he sent the enormous so-called "Supernova" ball towards Bardock, "swallowing" on its way the Saiyan's blast and advancing to him.

The man had his eyes wide in disbelief, and the last thing he saw was the vision that would make his departure from the living world be worth all the struggle he and the Saiyans did to defeat Frieza: the warrior dressed in an orange gi was fearlessly facing the tyrant, courage and faith plastered on his face.

The warrior – it was _his son._

Assured that the future will be, in the end, saved, Bardock gave a small smile, before disintegrating by the flashing Supernova.

The Ice-Jin watched in absolute bliss as the orange ball reached the dark red planet, which exploded in hundreds of thousands of pieces, spreading among the infinite particles of space dust.

" - Magnificent! This is...stupendous!", he shouted, laughing hysterically, while Zarbon and Dodoria watched the whole scene with blank faces.

* * *

><p>As if feeling the thought about him, little Kakarrot woke up for a brief moment in his space pod, on his way to a very distant planet: Earth. Two more miles. The planet first appeared like a small dot, increasing his size as the pod approached it: on the most part dark blue, with large greenish-brown spots and covered by a white mist, that went denser in the south.<p>

The boy blinked lazily, before yawning and falling back to sleep, oblivious that he already was the very blessed one of his kind.

* * *

><p>Nights on Zarime were veritable polar nights, and not only because of the drilling cold, but they lasted over half a season(more than three months). However, the particular trait about Zarime was that the moon changed its position every twelve hours. Perhaps it was the only thing that gave the night a sign of motion. On the cell where Vegeta and Nappa were held captive there were no windows, the blue lights giving the two warriors a cadaverous pallor. They were both starving, thus their strength was dropping to an alarming rate. To make matters worse, the heat was unbearable.<p>

Droplets of sweat were clinging on Vegeta's bangs and forcing him to keep his eyes shut. For a brief moment, he felt like the air had been forcibly pulled out from his lungs, putting an aching sensation on his chest.

The door behind them opened and the Zarimian Queen walked towards the two Saiyans, with a slight frown on her features. She stopped in front of them, leaning forward to see their faces. Considering that they were already too weakened to attack, she snapped her right hand's fingers and the prisoners fell on the hard floor like rocks.

" _- Why isn't Frieza coming?"_, she sternly asked.

Vegeta snapped his head up to the woman, his eyes narrowed and his breathing heavy.

" - This time, I can't blame him. If I had been aware about the foolishness of your race, I wouldn't have come either.", he spat.

" - He won't come," Nappa said in a bitter voice. "That's why he sent us here, he knew we wouldn't survive. Or at least, that we wouldn't live too long."

A blue alien, dressed in something that resembled a black armor, rushed into the cellar and hurriedly approached the Queen, whispering something.

" _- Isn't he coming? We have his best soldiers here! What..."_, she shrieked, before her eyes widened in surprise and looked at the two Saiyans in front of her. After a short pause, she said in a stern, authoritative voice: _"Give them new suits and let them leave."_

" - About time...", Nappa snarled, after the soldier left in a hurry.

Vegeta gingerly got up on his feet and, moving his hand up his forehead to wipe the bangs upwards, he hissed:

" - He probably thinks we're dead.", he mumbled, before moving his sight to the woman. "You just wait until father learns about this!"

The boy missed the wary look the Queen gave him, as Nappa and him exited the cellar to gather their suits.

On the far corner of the room the Saiyans were waiting, the alien from earlier was rummaging inside a narrow closet, while speaking to another one, who was leaning casually against the wall, with his arms and legs crossed, but his eyes were alert towards Nappa and Vegeta.

" _- First, she says one thing, then she makes up her mind. Who gave her the idea of that freak...Freezy coming all the way to Zarime to gather his soldiers?"_, he asked, frowning a bit in confusion. _"After all, it's not like they are the first ones to be wandering around the planet in search for our secret. They are, instead, the first ones that haven't been killed, however."_, he shrugged, ignoring the Saiyans' presence in the room.

The other alien threw a gray, nappy cloak behind him as he was still searching for another one.

" _- Frieza._", he corrected. _"He slaughtered more than half of our people when you were still a cub. These ones are strong enough to be a valuable possession, therefore the Queen thought that Frieza will come after them, and that we would catch him with his guard down."_

" _- What made her change her mind, then?"_

" _- Frieza had more important business to do. Toohr said that he didn't reach him on Neviorka, but outside the galaxy, on Andromeda."_, the alien said in a muffled voice.

Both Vegeta and Nappa immediately turned their attention to him.

" _- I thought he didn't rule any planet on that galaxy.."_

" _- Well, looks like he did. He only ruled one planet out there. And now it's gone. A __meteorite collided with it and Frieza went to learn about what happened. You know, that one planet called Vegetasei, with skilled humanoid warriors, tan skinned and with tails-"_. His words came to an abrupt end, before straightening himself from the closet and looking wide-eyed at the Saiyans. His comrade seemed to share his look, as they both took a few steps back.

Before the first alien even blinked, he felt a strong grip around his throat and an enraged Nappa glaring into his eyes.

" - REPEAT WHAT YOU JUST SAID!", the Saiyan barked, a bright aura forming around him.

The other soldier approached Nappa, raising his hand.

" _- Back off, Saiyan!"_, he said threateningly, but a sharp blast sent him through the thick wall, that collapsed with a loud rumble, revealing the night sight...and the full moon.

The soldiers made another attempt to immobilize the Saiyans, but confused looks appeared on their faces at the sight of them.

Nappa still had his hand extended in mid-air, his mouth slightly open as he gazed somewhere above the Zarimians. Vegeta was behind him, with surprise on his features as he, as well, looked on the same direction as Nappa.

" _- What's happening to them?"_, one soldier whispered, watching in horror how the Saiyans' eyes turned a pale red and their chests began twitching rhythmically.


	20. Reactions

**N/A: 3 weeks since the last update *shame on me*. And this week I had 2 mid-terms, my priority was studying and stuff related. Unfortunately, that how 12th grade goes. I hope you won't mind(much).**

* * *

><p>Even if he wanted, he couldn't move his eyes away from the giant orb in front of him. His mind was in a complete trance, while a strange heat seized his body and he found it difficult to breathe. A sharp pain went through his maxillary as it contorted into an elongated snout. Suddenly, the boy felt his limbs and his torso widening underneath the dark blue suit, while thick fur covered his neck and the sides of his face, coming right above his forehead.<p>

Vegeta touched his face with one hand; he didn't feel any of his own features. He looked over at Nappa, whose place was taken by a giant Great Ape and was now destroying everything in sight.

The boy took in his surroundings: he was still on Zarime, but he wasn't feeling the cold of the planet. Instead, at the sight of everyone being horrified, a new sensation overwhelmed him: _power, dominance_. He could feel the urge running through his body, the desire to kill, to destroy. Every frustration, every time he had to swallow Frieza's beatings and insults came back to his mind with a lightning speed.

_He was not blind. _The intensity of those feelings heightened, but it didn't make him lose his sense, like Nappa. As far as the Prince could see, the Great Ape form of his bodyguard was unstoppable, unreasonable. He tried to reach him mentally, but he only received a clouded image.

_FLASHBACK_

" _- You must remain focused! Focus on your own thoughts!", the King shouted at the boy, merely ten meters in front of him. Vegeta had his eyes narrowed in concentration, as he stood in a fighting stance. Suddenly, a sharp ringing pierced his ears and he felt like his skull was going to crack any time soon. He couldn't see the forest clearly anymore, either. His vision was covered by a thick fog, and, no matter how many times he blinked, he couldn't make it disappear. _

_A bright aura surrounded him and small pieces of dust slowly ascended from the ground. For a brief moment, he could see again his father and the forest, before everything was clouded again. The boy was on his knees and hands when the noise and the fog disappeared, while the King approached him and leaned down, so they were at eye-level. Vegeta opened his eyes; his forehead was drenched in sweat and his head was hurting. Everything seemed to spin around him, as he sat down on the grass, wiping his sweat with the back of his hand._

" _- Do you want a break?", the King asked, looking at the Prince thoroughly._

_Vegeta snapped his head up at the man and quickly got on his feet._

" _- No. I want to master it.", he said in a firm voice. "I won't fall this time, father."_

_The Saiyan lifted himself in the air and went back where he was standing._

_After a few moments, the excruciating pain hit Vegeta like a sharp arrow. This time, he managed to keep his eyes open, focused on his surroundings. He was desperately looking around to let the background come over the fog in his head. _

_A sudden heat seized his body with a raw desire to break and rip off everything in sight. He moved to the nearest tree and flung his fist right through it, making the high arbor fall with a loud sound. From another tree, the boy grabbed the branches and snatched them with pure rage. His eyes were unfocused, but they glistened with anger. _

" _- FOCUS!", a loud voice made its way through the noise in his head and the Prince blinked a few times, looking into the voice's direction. He struggled to push the dark, instinctual thoughts on the back of his mind. Everything was clear now. _

_Vegeta was on the ground again, the pain slowly dissipating. The fatigue was weighting heavily on his shoulders, as he passed out on the grass._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Now the pain wasn't as unbearable as it was back then. Of course, the lust was still there and if he lost his reason for a second, he would uncontrollably go all out.

The last thing he remembered was..._Vegetasei exploded, destroyed by a meteorite._

_His planet no longer existed. He would never grow up on it. He wouldn't have anywhere to go after he escaped from Frieza. No more Saiyans...No more freedom..._

The thoughts were slowly working their way to his mind like a poison entering his veins right to his heart.

A rage that had nothing to do with his new form was rising on his chest, as he clenched his teeth and walked threateningly towards the horrified Zarimians, crushing everything in his sight.

* * *

><p>" - Your Highness, they cannot be stopped!", one of the blue skinned soldiers almost whined, as he rushed to the Throne room. Faded explosion sounds and screams were filling the silent background, as the woman was nervously tapping on a white device, with a golden horn* above it.<p>

" - Frieza won't answer. That miserable...", she mussed angrily, before turning to the soldier. "Gather the remaining guards and form a barrier around the Core. If they destroy it, the planet is gone."

" - Yes, my Queen.", the Zarimian nodded and ran outside to do just so.

She was certain, of course, that the majority of soldiers were still alive, somewhere inside of the palace or, at least, hiding nearby. The reality was far different, though.

The Core of Zarime was, literally speaking, a wide, deep pit, covered by a hard glass dome. At the surface of the pit, a thick, sparkling haze was floating lazily, but the source of the haze, deep down, it was a silver fluid, waving incessantly. From time to time, metallic-like droplets squirted from the pit, like boiling water.

That part of Zarime had never been covered(the dome was an artificial cover), and people that existed from the very beginning of the planet used to say that the planet was "breathing" through that hole. Many had tried to cover it for safety, but each time, the pressure garnered inside and the silver haze pierced the ground, popping at the surface with sharp whistles. That's how the dome had been built around the pit.

When the Queen arrived at the site, she couldn't believe her eyes. No more than 10-15 soldiers were making ample gestures with their hands around the dome.

" - Didn't I tell you to gather _all_ the soldiers?", she shouted to the alien from earlier.

The soldier pointed in front of him, somewhere behind the woman. Her eyes became wide in shock at the sight of the immense pile of corpses laying on the ground.

" - They went straight to stop the Apes."

The Queen sighed and shook her head.

A slight shake seized the ground below her, followed by loud thumps and shrieked yells.

" - Here they are!", one of the soldiers shouted in horror and raised his hands.

Judging from the blue uniform, the Great Ape advancing threateningly towards the guards was Vegeta, with Nappa on his heels, swinging his fists into the remaining buildings.

The boy, even in his new form, was fully aware about the aliens in front of him and the strange thing they were gathered around, unlike Nappa, who, being untrained, was only hearing noises.

To the soldiers' horror, their technique had no effect against the massive Great Ape, who stepped on half of them with no effort. He starred at the sparkling large dot for a moment, before inhaling cold air in his lungs and releasing a mouth blast that shattered the dome and went straight into the Core of the planet.

A violent shake of the ground made it easy for the Prince to understand that it was not a good place to stay anymore. He lifted himself in the air, before looking down behind him.

_Nappa might have been a fool sometimes, but it was better than nothing at all._

Vegeta turned back on the ground in front of his bodyguard. Large craters were rippling the ice surface and the steam was hissing everywhere. When Nappa sensed his scent, he stopped for a second and looked over at the Ape in front of him. The Prince lifted one finger and pointed upwards. He couldn't tell whether the Saiyan understood, but the brief sparkle in his red eyes was enough of an answer.

When the two Great Apes reached the outer space, the imminent explosion filled the silence of the atmosphere, a bright white light flashing from the place where the planet was not even moments ago.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, in another galaxy, Frieza was in a merry mood, his grin plastered from one ear to another as he was enjoying the sweet memory, holding between his index and middle finger by his foot, a glass of wine. It was incomparable. The pests have been annihilated and he was sure that, if there were any Saiyans left except Vegeta and Nappa, they would've been for sure on planets million light years distance from #21, with no possibility to come back and start riots.<p>

And the plans he had with Zarime! He had been offered a nice payment for it, even the earnest was worth the whole business. Of course, assuming that the Prince and Nappa already purged the planet and retrieved the inhabitant's mysterious source of power.

Suddenly, the Ice-Jin heard muffled voices outside the room. There couldn't have been anyone besides his henchmen and Cui.

Curling his lip in annoyance, he pressed a button of the left armchair and the door slid open, revealing Dodoria and Cui, silently arguing over something. At the sound, they stood up straight, a slight hint of anxiety over their features.

" - Well?", Frieza asked them, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "I would've assumed that you already got over such infantile behavior."

The two soldiers stepped into the room and gave a small bow in front of the Ice-Jin. After a moment of silence when both of them waited for the other to start talking. Cui looked up at Dodoria and grimaced slightly, before taking a small step forward.

" - My Lord, we got bad news from...Zarime.", he started, trying his best to keep his voice still.

" - The monkeys didn't complete the purge. Wouldn't have expected more from them.", Frieza rolled his eyes. "What, are they now statues or they're thickening the snow layer?", he continued in amusement.

" - Lord Frieza, Zarime no longer exists, it was blown up.", Dodoria concluded, bracing himself inwardly for what was to come."

The smirk on the tyrant's face contorted into a furious expression, his jaw dropping in horror. He couldn't believe his ears, not even one week ago, he received the news about how one of his best regiments was found frozen in the middle of nowhere, with armors scattered and no way left to return to the ship.

" - HOW...COME? How was this possible?", Frieza shouted.

" - We have received strange images from the devices implanted to the Saiyans' armors. They have been held prisoners, but they have been released eventually. The last thing the devices caught was the full moon, and the brat's bodyguard's red eyes. After half an hour trying to locate them, we found nothing left on Zarime's coordinates.", the pink alien lectured, deciding that he might as well tell everything now.

Realization came on Frieza's features, before turning around and pursing his lips into a straight line.

" - I want the monkeys here, from wherever they are."

* * *

><p>The two Saiyans were laying on the light sand of a small planet when one of the spare spaceships found them after searching thoroughly the galaxy. A gruff voice woke them up, before feeling the pressure of strong grips on their arms.<p>

" - Fun's over, Lord Frieza is waiting for you."

* * *

><p>They weren't sure how or when they arrived on the tyrant's ship. The last half an hour was a complete blur for the Saiyans; there was the full moon.<p>

_The full moon._ It was the last thing Vegeta remembered, what happened next were hazy images and muffled sounds. So that's what happened at the transformation. But the feeling of freedom was...exhilarating! Like no one in the Universe could stand in his way, not even Zarbon or Dodoria; he would squash them under his foot like the trash they were, enjoying hearing their terrified screams.

If the Prince had been able to catch glimpses of his first experience as a Great Ape, Nappa wasn't so thrilled, however. To be perfectly honest, he only enjoyed the transformation when he was certain on what was to happen next. It had always been the same: after the effects of the full moon disappeared, he and the rest of the army returned to Vegetasei, after inspecting what was left of the planet. This time, he had been brutally waken up on some strange planet, before being dragged onto a spaceship and now, here he was, on his way to the Ice Jin's throne room.

When the Prince and his guard arrived, accompanied by two soldiers, a very enraged Frieza turned to face them. After dismissing the soldiers, he walked up towards them, barely keeping his anger at bay.

Vegeta felt the familiar aching sensation in his chest and frowned slightly.

Instead of the first hit, to the boy's surprise, Frieza only pressed a purple button on his left wristband and the projection of Zarime's recent events appeared clearly.

For a brief minute, the silence filled the room, before the tyrant abruptly turned the projection off. The Saiyans blinked and looked back at the alien.

" - That's the last thing the devices managed to record,", he started blankly. "but for me it was enough. I don't blame your monkey sensibility to full moon. I knew this would happen sooner or later." Frieza leaned down so he was eye-level with Vegeta, a small smirk creeping on his face.

" - But I had quite the surprise when I saw the images. You, boy, were perfectly conscious during the transformation."

Nappa looked down at the boy and, for a brief moment, couldn't help but be amazed by the Prince's ability to handle the transformation from the first time.

Without moving his glance, Vegeta responded curtly:

" - I didn't know what was that thing they were guarding - "

His words came to an end when a hard slap collided with his right cheek.

" - Oh, then I assume it was my fault that I didn't give you complete information about the planet, up to the Zarimian traditional attire.", he snapped ironically.

" - But - ", Nappa protested, before the Ice-Jin sent him against the wall.

" - Quiet! You were supposed to PURGE the planet. And that means destroy the LIVING beings, and NOTHING MORE!", Frieza shouted, before looking at the boy: "You must've known, Prince Vegeta. The fact that your pathetic planet was destroyed was not an excuse. _I don't accept excuses. _You did wrong, and you must now...pay.", he added with a smirk, before landing his fist into the Prince's stomach.

* * *

><p><em>2 YEARS LATER<em>

_Planet Merrievi, Triangulum Galaxy._

The sun had already set over the heights of the green paradise, and by "heights", the Merrievians meant the over fifty feet trees with leafs that could have easily matched the size of a house's perimeter. From time to time, droplets of water from the last rain would trace over the leafs before falling on the gray ground. A faint breeze was blowing the grass and the smoke coming from people's cottages, while the lights inside revealed their movements every time they walked close to their windows.

However, very few of them were inside. Most of the cottages had the lights shut and their owners were gathered around many tables stuffed with food, while children, young men and women danced in the very center of the crowd. The Merrievians were humanoid aliens with golden almond shaped eyes, auburn hair and pale skin.

Apparently, they were celebrating someone's birthday, since everybody who arrived at that reunion was giving different stuff to a small girl or to the two men standing next to her.

Nearby, four silhouettes were sitting in a circle on the grass cross legged, looking absent mindedly at the skinned animal roasting over the fire in front of them. Three of them had turquoise skin, narrowed yellow eyes and white hair, pulled back. _Sinnians_.

The fourth one didn't share their appearance. He obviously looked younger and slimmer, but still muscular, as he wasn't wearing anything under his armor on the upper body. His features were contorted into a slight frown of concentration while his gaze was unfocused.

" - So it's true.", one of the teal skinned aliens broke the silence, looking at the long haired teenager, but he got no response. The boy's eyes narrowed and looked back to the man in front of him.

The alien sighed and carefully lifted the meat from above the fire to cut it. He tore the limbs apart and portioned the meal to his comrades, but the teenager shove it away with an angry gesture. The small tray shattered with a sharp sound, that made a few Merrievians turn their heads in the aliens' direction, shooting them angry glares.

" - Radditz, sit down and listen.", another alien stood up and put a hand on the young Saiyan's shoulder.

" - WHAT?", the boy shouted. "My planet is gone! Two of the survivors are Frieza's slaves and I am the only one wandering around the Universe! He'll find me and add me to his collection of _endangered animals!_" . A white aura surrounded the Saiyan while the grass near his feet began to shake.

This time, the music stopped and everyone turned to the enraged Saiyan. A short haired Merrievian took a step forward towards the aliens.

" _- Si vous etes venu a faire du bruit, vous devez partir cette planete tout de suite!"[If you have come here to squabble, you must leave this planet right now!]_

At the hearing of the dialect, Radditz's mouth curled in disgust. Usually, the inhabitants of the planets under Cooler's rule spoke a different language than Frieza's soldiers.

" - Or what? It's not like this piece of shit of a planet is worth staying on anyway, I could blast it with only one hand and you wouldn't even have a chance to-"

A sharp pain seized his head, as the Saiyan fell to his knees and put his hands on his temples. It was like someone had landed a sword right through his skull, into his brain.

" _- Je vous en prie_", one of the teal aliens stepped forward to the Merrievian who had his hand extended towards Radditz. _"Il a perdu sa famille! Nous nous conduirons."[Please, he has lost his family! We'll behave.]_

Suddenly, the pain stopped and the Saiyan opened his eyes. He stood up angrily and charged a ball of ki, but a firm hand lowered it.

" - We still need this planet, stop fooling around!", the boy heard, looking in front of him at the crowd of Merrievians who was leaving.

He exhaled deeply, and, with clenched teeth, Radditz hitched himself from the alien's hand and went as far as he could from the fire. The teenager sat down under a tree with his arms crossed, closing his eyes and mumbling curses under his breath.

In a few minutes, the celebration came to an end and everybody went home.

The three Sinnians considered it would be for the best to leave the Saiyan alone for that night and went at the other side of the village.

* * *

><p>Hours later, a pungent smell woke Radditz up and he immediately lifted his hand to cover his nose and mouth. He blinked a few times and took in his surroundings.<p>

A small, lean silhouette with red hair was standing in front of him with a tray on which there were several things.

" _- Comment allez vous?"[How are you?],_ a small voice chirped.

The Saiyan narrowed his eyes to catch a glimpse of the stranger's face. It was a little girl, the same one everyone celebrated earlier, looking no more than 7-8 years old. Her hair was braided and she was wearing a long, white shirt dress with a red belt and a black vest.

" - Get lost, brat.", Radditz mumbled and closed his eyes again, but the girl wouldn't budge.

" _- Je vous ai apporte le medecine pour la migraine. Si vous avez faim, je vous ai apporte aussi de nourriture."[I brought you the cure for your headache. If you're hungry, I also brought you food.],_ she said, unfazed by the teenager's attitude, and lowered the tray on the grass.

Indeed, in a small bottle there was some sort of dark concoction and, next to it, a plate with a large piece of meat and a glass of water. Radditz took the bottle in his right hand and crushed it effortlessly, before sniffing the meat. It was similar to what he had eaten earlier.

" - Whatever. Now, get lost."

No move. The brat had some serious nerve, or she simply didn't understand. For a brief moment, the image of a 7 year old sibling eager to train crept into his head. He cocked an eyebrow at the girl and looked back to his meal. "I don't know if your parents told you, but I also eat small aliens.", the Saiyan added with a smirk.

" _- Tu n'as pas dit merci!"[You didn't say "thank you"!],_ she shouted, furrowing her thin eyebrows.

Radditz wasn't sure how he would've handled his sibling in such situations, but the spoiled brat in front of him was _definitely not_ related to him. He lifted his hand towards her and formed a ball of ki.

" - Ranya!", a deep voice broke the silence and a tall silhouette ran in their direction. It was a young man, more or less the same age as Radditz. At the sight of the sparkling ki and the girl's fearless posture in front of the Saiyan, he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her behind him.

" _- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Rentrez a la maison! Vous les avez apporte bien, papa t'attends."[What are you doing here? Go inside! You brought these alright, father is waiting for you.],_ the boy scolded her, before shooting Radditz a sharp glare.

" _- Mais papa a dit que nous devions dire merci quand nous recevons quelque chose! Il n'a dit pas!"[But dad said that we must say "thank you" when we receive something! He didn't!], _the girl chirped, pointing to the Saiyan, who was quickly losing his patience.

The young boy heard Radditz's snarl and took the girl in his arms, quickly disappearing from his face.

He didn't have time for such fools. In no way would he continue wandering from planet to planet. The teenager looked at the dark sky. He had to take a decision, _quick._

* * *

><p>* the golden horn is similar to a gramophone's horn.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: I have used the French spoken in War and Peace, where the pronoum "tu"(you) is barely used, and neither are the verbs conjugated at this person. It won't be much French dialogue used, don't worry. Also,from now on I will focus on Vegeta's crucial stages of his life, as he goes through adolescence and as an adult. Enjoy! **


	21. Spieluhr

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

**N/A: Merry Christmas! And thank you for (still) sticking around. :)**

* * *

><p>There hadn't been much left from the previously teal planet that once was Kaya, famous especially because of its incredibly brilliant minded inhabitants. The buildings' design had been made to last in time and through cruelest weather conditions. If someone had put step on Kaya, they would have been given the impression that they were a hundred years in the future. Despite the technology and industry representing the planet's main engine, it was also the home for various remarkable species of animals and birds. Everything had always been in a perfect balance for five billion years.<p>

Now it was all gone. It looked like the sky matched perfectly the thick, gray mist smoke which was floating over the huge reddish flames that extinguished everything in sight. Silver skinned aliens were running frightened for their lives, carrying as much belongings as they could save from their wrecked homes.

Children cries and buildings' roofs falling over filled the air. Nobody expected that.

It was an ordinary day, just like others, when, suddenly, a sharp light collided with one of the tallest statues from the Central Exhibition. Its' head quickly fell over the reflectors that were lightening it, crashing them with a loud sound. Shortly after, another streak of lightning hit the trees, followed by many others.

Two silhouettes made their way through the mist, their profiles clearing as they approached the place where a huge mass of people gathered around the remains of the statues in expectation to be taken away from the disaster. When they were just a mere feet from them, the Kayans looked in horror at the humanoid warriors. The tall, muscular figure of one of them was undoubtedly terrifying, and the cruel smirk on the man's face was sending shivers on the teal aliens' spines.

For a second, they forgot about the second silhouette. At first, everyone thought it was a short alien from some distant race, but the obvious resemblance with the other one, regarding both armor and physical traits, assured them that he was only a child. The look of hatred in his eyes was not to be mistaken, and he seemed to know exactly what was going on.

The boy looked at the aliens in front of him with slightly furrowed eyebrows and his eyes half narrowed. After a time, he got quite used to see those looks every time Nappa and he were sent to purge planets. Sometimes, he found it unfair to kill left and right without a strong reason. When a certain planet's inhabitants were mindless, primitive brutes, living in places similar to the prehistorical age, he finished them without further remorse; they represented no use for the Universe anyway. But when he found exceptional, worthy planets like Kaya, he would feel a slight disappointment towards the fact that the planet's time was counted. The Prince was very young, but smart enough to see the difference.

All he was seeing in that moment was the usual scene: people trembling, children wailing, behind their mothers' dresses.

It was such a shame that they would all have to die. He was, once again, in the difficult situation of choosing between an order and his own belief.

Vegeta barely sensed Nappa approaching him when the tall warrior finally spoke, as reading the boy's mind.

" - I'll handle this area, my Prince.", he said, giving him a quick glance, before looking at the teal skinned aliens.

Without a word, Vegeta turned around and took off into the sky.

The slight breeze felt cool against the Prince's face, as he inhaled the night's air. It looked like the smoke hadn't reached the area he was heading to, and it only meant that he would have to be the one to start the fire.

Vegeta slowly descended to a lower distance above the ground, only to see that there were no people on that side of the planet. The whole area was filled with trees and amazingly colored birds flying over and chirping in various sound ranges.

One of them in particular caught the boy's attention. It had golden feathers and its fan-like tail had dark blue ends, as well as the wings. The bird was flying in a circle on a higher spot than the others, and, from time to time, a peaceful sound was coming from its mouth.

The Prince flew towards the tallest trees and easily snatched it on his right hand, looking down at it. A low croak was coming from the small bird's throat as it was uselessly struggling to escape from the boy's grip. He could feel its heart racing and the heat through its feathers. Its eyes were dark red, with black circles around them. Vegeta lifted the bird and sniffed it. For some reason, that kind of bird was familiar to him.

Where had he seen it before? Because Kaya was the first planet so far to have any species of birds.

_Finaves. _

He had seen a picture of it in one of his books. A specific phrase came into the Prince's mind:

"_...though Finaves' feathers have an unique trait. When put inside an Aice box, through the box's upper hole, it releases a fade, yellow, sparkling haze which will show the heart's desire and the biggest fear of the one holding the box." _

Vegeta always hated this kind of things. It was no such thing as magic, or stuff related to it that happened without a clear explanation. He always thought these were cheap tricks, pitiful attempts to fool the weak-spirited. In his opinion, the "magic-nonsense", was based on reality. Whatever the trick was, it had a story behind it, people invent things that are based on truths. Nothing is random.

These were the Prince's beliefs towards "magic". At least, he used to think like that before, but after more than two years as a tyrant's mere soldier, he could make a use of everything, if it didn't involve punishment, insults or constant humiliation. To be honest, missions became quite a break from the pressure he was feeling near Frieza. If the Ice-Jin didn't send his soldiers as well on the same mission as him, that is.

Suddenly, a red dot appeared on the green screen of Vegeta's scouter, shortly followed by a few numbers.

_P: 50, 21, 45 _

He looked on the ground, noticing three small, teal-skinned silhouettes running to the place above where he was standing. From their soft features and their lean figures, they were most likely children, no more than ten or twelve years old.

Vegeta took off his scouter and looked down at them with slight annoyance, as one of the aliens whispered something to a taller, well-built boy, motioning fearfully upwards, with wide eyes. The muscular Kayan narrowed his eyes at the "newcomer" and took a step forward.

" - Hey, you!", he shouted in an authoritative voice to the Prince, who was fifty feet above him, watching him in curiosity.

He had heard what the tiny one whispered to his friend, and he was now eager to see what was next.

The bulky alien did not share, though, the premise of fun. Growing more and more furious, he lifted his finger to Vegeta.

" - You, brat! Come here and give us that bird!"

Vegeta was no longer watching the alien; his eyes were locked to the object in the third alien's hands. As far as he was able to see, it was a dark wooden box with sharp corners and a round hole on its top. He immediately found it obvious why the tall boy wanted the Finaves. A small smirk crept on his face and looked at the alien:

" - Get it yourself, weakling!", he shouted back, loosening the grip on the golden bird. It was of no use if the Finaves was dead when he would remove one of its feathers.

" - What do you know, the little brat has some big guts, but is too afraid to descend!", the Kayan mocked, high-pitching his voice and raising his eyebrows, before bursting into a cruel laugh, shortly accompanied by the boy who was holding the box.

The boy's tone made the Prince tighten his left fist and narrow his eyes.

The smallest one, around Vegeta's age, was quiet, his eyes never leaving the stranger. Noticing his silence, the alien turned his head to him in displeasure.

" - Melh, he's chickenin' out.", he said, waving his hand. "Look at him, he's barely your height, with only one slap I could send him into space."

" - He started the fire! He's bad, Luka!", Melh whimpered, with his eyes wide in horror.

" - Yeah, right, and I'm a chicken poxed fish. Those creeps have tails and..blasts and speed. This kid did nothing but stand there like a moron. Go home, Melh, you're such a fun-smasher.", Luka hollered, shoving the little boy aside. "Well? Are you going to stay there all day, kid?"

Unfazed by the alien's blabbing, Vegeta gracefully descended on the ground, the smirk reappearing on his face, to the Kayan's irritation.

" - Good. Give me the damn bird, brat, I'm starting to get really pissed off.", he huffed, extending his hand.

The Prince didn't even budge.

" - No."

At the sight of Vegeta's audacious behavior, Luka's features contorted in anger, and, with clenched fists, he rushed towards the boy, decided to finish him, to hell with the Finaves.

He came to an abrupt stop, as if he had been suddenly petrified. His previously angered features froze at the sight of the long, deep brown tail, waving lazily behind Vegeta. The young Saiyan's smirk widened at the almost comical sight of Luka. The Kayan opened his mouth, but his words failed to come out.

" - As I said...weakling. Get it yourself.", the Prince spoke calmly, extending his right hand holding the Finaves, but from the look in his eyes, he sure was enjoying the situation.

" - Y-you are one of th-them!", Luka finally managed to mutter, now standing limply before Vegeta.

As to emphasize the Kayan's discovery, the Prince casually lifted his left hand towards the small glade nearby and sent a sharp blast that went through the trunks of five luxuriant trees, which instantly fell to the ground loudly, followed by the sounds of hundreds of birds taking off into the sky.

" - You have a good friend there. Too bad you're a moron."

The display of half the glade being destroyed made Luka fall on his knees and hands and burst into tears of desperation.

" - I'm s-sorry! W-we had just heard about the trick with the box and the Finaves feathers! Don't kill me!", he cried out miserably, while his friends were standing silent behind him, with a look of horror on their faces.

Vegeta curled his lip in disgust at the pitiful display, before looking to the other two Kayans.

" - Big words, no guts.", he murmured for himself. "You! Handle me that box this instant!", the Prince spoke loud enough to be heard by the terrified boys, pointing to the Kayan who had remained silent all that time.

He quickly approached Vegeta and extended the dark wooden Aice to the small Saiyan with trembling hands.

The Prince snatched it and held it casually between the side of his torso and his right arm.

" - If I haven't had to purge this planet, I wouldn't have even wasted my time killing you.", he spat, looking at the mortified aliens while lifting his left palm, charging with ki. "But I have to."

Half an hour later, everything was whipped off from Kaya. It looked like Nappa took care of the whole business, even without the Prince's interference. Not that the muscular Saiyan didn't enjoy it.

Vegeta rolled his eyes; Nappa hadn't hold anything back.

" - Is there anything left still standing?", he asked in his scouter. A short laugh filled the empty silence, before Nappa's response.

" _- Yeah, there are some mountains left, I just figured that Frieza might need some fresh air."_

The boy's features hardened at the hearing of the tyrant's name. Sometimes that foolish guard would just say more than necessary.

" - Wait me at the pods, Nappa. I have something to do.", he said, taking off his scouter before Nappa could respond.

He had removed the Finaves feather shortly after he killed the three children, but it was not possible to wait for the so-called "magic" at that moment. Zarbon had set a deadline for the purge and they had to be back at #45 that evening.

It was neither possible to make it inside the pod, there wasn't enough space. The only solution was to wait until he and Nappa landed on #45 and find a lone place.

" - What's that stuff?", the muscular warrior asked, looking at the box and the golden feather on top of it.

" - Nothing. Get in the pod.", Vegeta simply said, gingerly placing the Aice and the feather in the back of his seat.

As soon as pods' hatches closed, the two warriors enabled hibernation mode for a dreamless sleep in the next five hours.

* * *

><p>Minutes before landing on the baseship, Vegeta suddenly woke up, took off his armor and undersuit and carefully wrapped his new "belongings" in the latter, before pulling over his armor.<p>

At the Landing Area, four assistants were waiting for the arrival of the Saiyans, as usual. Never did pods landed without at least two assistants ready to take care of their occupants.

No sooner had the hatches opened than the Prince ushered the aliens in front of his pod, walking straight to the room he shared with Nappa.

" - What's the matter with him?", an assistant asked the tall Saiyan, as he searched thoroughly for injuries on his body.

" - He's got bored from long flight.", Nappa shrugged, thrilled himself at the boy's secretive behavior. It wasn't time for assumptions, as Cui approached him with his usual cruel smirk.

The alien glanced for a second to the other pod and looked up at Nappa.

" - Where's the monkey boy?", he croaked, motioning with his head for assistants to leave.

The tall Saiyan growled and clenched his fists at Cui's last words, but the soldier didn't pay any attention to it. "Lord Frieza wants you and the brat give the report about Kaya."

" - It was purged.", Nappa blankly spat, not looking at Cui, but he immediately regretted his attitude when he felt a sharp pain on his stomach and a tight grip on the collar of his armor.

" - Almost three years here and still bold.", the henchmen hissed right in the Saiyan's face, before letting go and dramatically pulling off his gloves and holding them with two fingers in disgust. "Go get the brat and do as you've been told."

Vegeta had already hidden his undersuit - and even managed to get a new one, claiming that the previous had been scattered all over – when Nappa entered the room.

" - Frieza wants us to give the report...", he started, searching the room for whatever the Prince had hidden. "What's going on, Vegeta?"

The boy just walked outside the room, with Nappa following suit.

" - Not your concern."

" _- You can tell me.", _the guard's voice came into the Prince's mind.

" _- Close your mind, fool. Some of Frieza's worms read minds. Stupid Pensives.", _Vegeta sent back.

In front of the Ice-Jin's room, Dodoria was standing like a Cerberus, his arms crossed over his wide chest.

" _- Crap.",_ Vegeta unwillingly sent to his guard. There were times when various curses slipped from the boy's mouth, as a result to the background he was now part of.

Without a word, the henchman turned around and pressed the button next to the door.

" - Lord Frieza, the Saiyans are here to report the mission to Kaya."

The Ice-Jin turned in his seat and made a small gesture with his hand to Dodoria, as the soldier left the room.

" - Yes?", the tyrant started, allowing the two warriors to start speaking.

" - The purge has been a success,"– short pause - "Lord Frieza."., Nappa stated.

Vegeta could have sworn that a look of disappointment crossed the Ice-Jin's features for a brief second.

" - Too bad I remembered too late, there is a legend regarding Finaves feathers and Aice boxes. Of course, it has to be just a rumor. People are too spiritual sometimes.", Frieza spoke, more to himself, before resuming. "Zarbon will give you details about your next mission tomorrow morning at the latest. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>" - So that was it!", Nappa whispered in shock on their way to the canteen.<p>

From all places on Frieza's baseship, the canteen was probably the only area where one could have a conversation, albeit in low voice, without worrying that somebody could hear them. It was always noisy and soldiers were either too hungry or too drunk to care about others.

" - If Frieza finds out, he'll kill us both.", the tall Saiyan grumbled, taking his seat at an isolated table, the closest to the exit.

" - I'll do that tonight. Concerning the second part, death is like breathing here.", Vegeta said matter of factly.

* * *

><p>Sneaking out of the baseship didn't prove as difficult as finding a safe place to let "the magic happen". The boy had no choice than hide at the foot of some mountains. It certainly was a good idea not to involve Nappa in his plan, he would've probably drawn more attention than necessary.<p>

After making sure that he wasn't being watched, Vegeta sat down cross-legged and unwrapped the stuff. At that moment, curiosity was overcoming logic, something which in Frieza's army would have been severely punished.

It had been more than three years since the boy read about the legend and he didn't remember all details, but how hard could that be? If bizarre chants were necessary in the process though, he wouldn't have a chance.

The Prince opened the box and narrowed his eyes. The inside was made of something similar to velvet, like a regular jewelery box, without the hole on its cover. Luckily, the feather didn't broke from the clumsy wrapping. He placed it inside the Aice, closed the cover and waited, with a slight scowl on his face.

A thin thread of light golden haze ascended from the box, becoming thicker and thicker as he reached about six feet above the ground.

With his mouth slightly open, Vegeta watched in amazement as _real_ images defined, surrounded by pale golden smoke. At edges of the box's cover, written with golden letters, the following words appeared:

_Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans, Fear and Desire are Heart's challenges, it is up to Mind to handle them the right way. One must never be driven by them, but try to let them be hints on the journey called Life._

Inside the haze, a fade image showed the King from behind, during one of his speeches, on Vegetasei, and hundreds of Saiyans gathered in front of the palace listening to his words. Nappa was in his right side, as usual. Vegeta scowled at the sight, but a small detail caught his attention. Looking more attentively at his father, the boy noticed the darker shade of his hair, and when the Saiyan turned around to go inside, he saw that he had no beard. It couldn't be possible, since the day his father was named King of Vegetasei, he had always had a beard. _Unless..._

Before the Prince could react, a clearer image replaced the previous. This time, lines were well defined, just like people in it were near the same mountain too.

The palace was a bit different from what he remembered, but instead of servants, he recognized several of Frieza's soldiers, poorly dressed, bowing in front of him as he made his way along the corridor. As he descended the stairs, a large painting showed the "King" proudly holding someone's head in one hand. _Frieza's head. _

The Prince couldn't keep but smile at the sight. His euphoric state didn't last long though.

The picture displaying his victory transformed into a huge mass of soldiers, this time in their uniforms, gathered around some show, howling and throwing their fists in the air. In the center of the crowd was an alien ruthlessly shoving his foot into another one's stomach. A close-up at the scene sent shivers on the boy's spine. The first alien was none other than the Ice-Jin, and under his foot, covered in blood with the tips of his ribs piercing his chest, it was him. He wasn't even dead, and the cruel laughter and mocking of all soldiers was ringing in his years. Shame and pain covered his whole body and mind like venom. If only he died at once...

" - What do we have here...", a cold voice woke Vegeta from his trance. He quickly got up on his feet to see the Ice-Jin standing in front of him,accompanied by Dodoria, paying more attention to the box than the Prince. The boy's mind was working at great speed, and the only thing he managed to say was:

" - I was given these from Kaya and wanted to make sure that I haven't been told lies before handing it to you..lord Frieza.", he spoke, more confident than he actually was, when he felt a strong grip around his torso and being lifted off the ground.

The Ice-Jin lifted his sight at Vegeta, as if it was just then that he noticed his presence.

" - Is that so? Why haven't you told me that?"

" - Because you said that you don't want anything that hasn't been tested before by soldiers or assistants.". To be honest, Vegeta was amazed himself by his response.

" - Playing smart-mouth, aren't you, brat?", Dodoria shouted in the boy's ear.

" - Quiet, Dodoria! He's right, although I do still have questions about this.", Frieza said, taking the Aice from the ground and examining every angle of it. The haze was still there. "We'll talk about it later." The Ice-Jin lifted the box and spoke in a low voice, before lowering it back in front of him: "Show me."

Inside the cloud of golden smoke, an image revealing a taller, more muscular version of Frieza lined itself. King Cold. Vegeta had heard about him a few times before, he knew that he was Frieza's father, but that was all. The image showed him handing the Ice-Jin a bottle with some sort of black liquid in it. In the background, a tall, dark purple alien, with white patches on his chest, wrists and skull, had ki drainers on each limb and his neck. Two soldiers entered the room and took the alien outside.

Frieza sighed dramatically. It looked like his father's appreciation was something very important to him.

The second image was blurred, but Vegeta managed to see the essential. Corpses of soldiers were everywhere, while thick, dark smoke covered the sky. Near a pile of burning bodies, a headless light green alien was laying in a pool of purple blood. From its built, it wasn't hard to guess whose body it was. A close-up image made Dodoria slip the Prince on the ground. It was him, or at least, the pink alien recognized his upper half of his body, without his left arm and his left eye. He looked at Frieza, who was watching the images with a slight scowl.

His very own silhouette appeared, with a look on his features that Vegeta had never seen. Was it..._fear_? It seemed more like horror. The Ice-Jin was backing off, while dark silhouettes approached him, showing off their fangs curled in cruel smirks. Behind some of them, tails were waving in content and excitement.

The boy could not move, even if he wanted. Frieza was afraid of Saiyans! He feared that someone stronger would rise and defeat him.

" - ENOUGH!", the tyrant's voice broke the trance of the three aliens. His eyes were bulged and sweat poured from his forehead. He charged a small ball of ki and destroyed the box completely, without a single splinter remaining from it. The smoke quickly disappeared as well.

" - Inside. Now.", he sharply said, still breathing heavily, his furious glare piercing through the boy's onyx eyes.


	22. Gore

_****_**A/N: Got you thinking that I abandoned this story. Put the blame on the Fantastic Four: Romanian, Math, Biology and English. Those bitches are now ruling my free time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

* * *

><p><em>The troubles of adolescence eventually all go away - it's just like a really long, bad cold. <em> ~Dawn Ruelas

_FIVE YEARS LATER_

_~Dream~_

_Lime green reptilian eyes were mercilessly piercing the other fighter's stare. Their possessor was a bulky, light blue alien, five times the size of his opponent. When he smirked, two rows of sharp teeth completed the ensemble of his features. He made a step towards the other alien. The whole arena seemed to be seized by a short earthquake under the pressure. _

" _- Talos! Talos!", the whole crowd began chanting, among various encouraging sounds and howls. From giant loudspeakers on each corner of the arena a loud tune was covering the noise, pumping through everyone's chest, while some of the aliens in the back were making bets, encouraged by barmen, who wouldn't stop from pouring them drinks._

_So far, everyone was betting on Talos, and it was no wonder why. He was well known all over Dital for his countless victories and his supernatural strength. No one has ever had a chance._

" _- That lil' prick has no chance! After Talos is done with him, he'll have him for dinner!", one of the aliens shouted, carefully counting some coins from a dirty, teal bag. He wasn't sure if he counted correctly, according to his current state, but he couldn't have cared less. In the end he'd win anyway._

" _- I don't know, Rik, the pipsqueak seems pretty dangerous. Look at those legs!", his mess mate across the table commented, glancing at the ring, before looking back at his companion. They both burst into laugh, hitting the table with their palms. _

_The "secret" fighter watched as Talos advanced threateningly in his direction, growing annoyed by the second. The bulky alien didn't know when, nor did he know how he ended up with that scrawny being. Of one thing he was sure: he did not want to waste any much time on that arena. As much as he liked being cheered and stuff, it was getting late for his taste. _

_With a loud roar, he launched himself to his opponent, expecting the sound of crashing bones. But it never came. _

_Instead, the alien felt an excruciating pain on the back of his neck that sent him straight on the arena's floor. _

_His opponent quickly went on his side and rolled him over so Talos was laying on his back, his eyes narrowed, trying to regain consciousness. He mumbled something unintelligible, but the second his mouth opened, the only thing he was able to see was the face of the fighter, leaning over his own. He was straddling on his chest, squeezing Talos' neck with his knees. When the latter stuck his tongue out in his struggle to breathe, his opponent swiftly grabbed it and ripped it clear, throwing his hand in the air with the bloody organ in his hand. _

_The entire crowd was speechless; even the loud tune stopped. On every single face was plastered a single expression: utter shock. Their mouths were open in disbelief at the sight before their very eyes. _

_Unfazed by the sudden attention, the small fighter threw away the ripped tissue and, with pure hatred in his eyes, started sending fists in Talos' swollen face. Shortly enough, there wasn't anything left from the alien's figure, and there was no one brave enough to come up and get the opponent off him. _

_After a tense silence, a voice spoke from the far corner of the room:_

" _- And we have a winner! The first one...um, the only one who managed to defeat the great Talos from planet Dital!", the announcer called, regaining his composure as he walked on the ring and lifted the victor's hand cautiously. "Tell us who you are!"_

_The alien smirked and contently unfolded his dark brown tail._

_~ END OF DREAM~_

Vegeta snapped his eyes open and realized that his features and neck were drenched in sweat. He lifted himself to a sitting position at the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. The loud snorts from the other side of the room assured him that, fortunately, Nappa didn't hear his shaken breath. After wiping the moisture on his face, he looked at his own hands.

_The "mystery" fighter was him. The one who killed Talos in that horrible way was him. _

Well, over the years, he had witnessed thousands of ways of killing people, which he had classified under two categories: quick, swift murder – mostly as a result of total purges, and slow, preceded-by-torture-murder. Prolonged to the point when death would have been one's release. The second type was not something he usually used to agree to, it was a pathetic sight, and a boring one, for that matter. What was to come after that, however, was not a blissful sight at all. These were the nightmares.

One day, during an assignment he had been sent on with a bunch of soldiers well known for their mercenary acts around the galaxy, the Prince watched with a slight curl of his lips as one of the aliens was ruthlessly sending fists into an old inhabitant's stomach, while the other was holding his hands behind him and laughing near the elder's ear, whose whimpers were lower by the second. After a short while, the old man stopped sobbing, falling gracelessly on the ground when the soldier released him.

" - That's it?", the other soldier questioned, motioning angrily to the lifeless body in front of his feet. "A limax would have lasted longer.", he barked, spitting over the corpse in disgust, before turning behind him to look at Vegeta.

" - Hey, Vegeta", he smirked, showing his wide upper teeth. "That's how you become a man. It strengthens your mind and makes you invincible.", he spoke, before turning at his companion. "Needless to say, it's fun. This, however, was definitely crap, but let's just take it as a demonstration. C'mere!", the alien waved at the boy to approach him. "There you go, _Nipple_ found some more of these slugs.",he said, patting the Prince, who was on his shoulder's level, curtly on his back, and motioning with his chin to the other soldier.

Vegeta scowled at the approaching alien, holding tightly two other silhouettes by their arms.

" - Meeplet*, dumb ass!", he barked, before brutally pushing the two villagers on their knees.

The fear in their petrified sights was so intense, that the Prince could feel it himself. He could even hear the vibrations of their chests from the raced-beatings of their hearts. A sensation he used to know as well. Never did he show the fear in his eyes whilst beaten by Frieza, but in the inside, he could not control it.

Vegeta barely heard what the alien next to him babbled, when he felt a slight push forward.

" - Your turn.", the voice behind him cackled.

The boy looked down at the villagers with a hard expression on his face. Behind his thirteen year old features, there were the thoughts of a man thrice his age. Had his planet still existed, his life would have been so different. Perhaps not so sprinkled with the constant caution he always had to maintain, and certainly more carefree. And confident. No one would have dared to challenge the Prince of all Saiyans, and he wouldn't have needed to use power to make his point – he would have been respected.

And now? There he was, among aliens from bizarre planets, assisting to an utter pathetic display of domination.

The boy was sure that if he'd sneezed right then, the frightened villagers would have had a breakdown, consisting of heart attack or miserable crying. They were holding their breaths in anticipation; what happened to their neighbor, it would happen to them too.

As if sensing Vegeta's hesitation, the younger alien burst into bitter tears, falling on his elbows and keeping his head above the ground, his whole body shaking uncontrollably with sobs.

" - P-pleease, don't kill us, your soul be blessed, have mercy!", he cried at the Prince's feet, lifting his head to look at the boy. His eyes were drown in tears and the corners of his misshapen mouth were contorted in a strange angle.

" - Shut up!", Meeplet shouted, sending his foot into the alien's side, before lifting him roughly back on his feet. "Come on, Vegeta, prove us that your Saiyan blood has not perished just like Vegetasei has.", he smirked, watching over Vegeta's facial expression. "Lord Frieza won't be pleased to know that he has a twat as a soldier, will he?"

He really didn't know if it was the mention of Frieza or the memory of his planet, of one thing he was sure: the next second, he was frantically punching, scratching, shoving his feet into the unfortunate alien. A strange fire was running through his whole body and he was no longer aware of the red of the blood on his hands, but the deep red of his fury, of every single thing he had to bury in the back of his mind, that made his chest ache from shame and inability.

The other two soldiers looked in satisfaction as the "wussy monkey"-his nickname lately- was literally tearing the alien into piles of raw flesh with his teeth clenched in a blind fury. Meanwhile, the other alien was watching in absolute horror the whole scene, not even being able to close his eyes, let alone getting on his feet and run for dear life.

When Vegeta looked up at him, his eyes widened. Even the soldiers took a small step back at the sight of the teenager's features. If they hadn't been assured that the planet had no moons, they would have sworn that the boy was about to transform in front of their very eyes.

Besides his face being sprinkled with the alien's blood, the Prince's bloodshot eyes were spitting fire between his eyelids and his mouth was revealing sharp canines, a low growl coming from his throat.

The last think the alien knew, he let go a terrified cry, before his head was teared off his shoulders, a petrified expression still plastered across its features.

As a precaution, because who knew how the "not-so-wussy-anymore" Prince would behave, the soldiers decided to let him purge what was left of by himself, as they took off to the opposite half of the planet.

During the flight back to Frieza's base ship, there hasn't been exchanged one single word. Without a doubt, the "incident" left all of them speechless. Vegeta's head was throbbing in pain and he squeezed his eyes shut, but, almost immediately, the sight of the pile of flesh and the decapitated alien appeared just as real as the first time. The Prince looked down at his hands; he didn't even bother to wash up the blood on his previously pristine gloves, and now they had different shades of dry red fluid all over. With slightly jerky moves, he took them off and threw them on the back of his pod. The assistants would clean them anyway. The question was, who will clean up the images in his head? He was not supposed to do that, he was taught to fight the ones equally as strong as him, not kill – and, much less, in such a horrendous way- the weak ones. On Vegetasei that kind of murder was called _torlashimur* _and it had been strictly forbidden to the Saiyan soldiers. Out of fairness, some of them said, but the real reason was that murders of such level of violence had negative effects on one's subconscious. Also known as nightmares.

But at that moment, _he _felt...good. Just like the whole rage and frustration constantly held in the back of his chest had been finally released through his arms down to the fists he so eagerly sent into the aliens' helpless bodies.

Vegeta took a deep breath and looked in front of him through the circular window.

There was no torlashimur anymore. These were other circumstances, and the main rule was _kill or be killed._

From the minute the space pods landed on the baseship, the Prince hadn't said a single word, as usual.

He entered the room he shared with Nappa, only to see the massive warrior covered in long, light, scars all over his body, with a deep scowl on his face and his mouth contorted into a grimace. The scars must've been deeper, of course, since they were still visible even after being healed. It wasn't the display of light lines on the Saiyan's skin that caught the boy's attention, though.

" - What the hell happened to...your hair?", Vegeta only managed to utter before bursting into a peal of laughter. He was almost out of breath, as he bent a bit in the front, holding his stomach, but it felt so relieving. His previous tense mood was quickly draining itself from his chest.

Nappa only rolled his eyes and passed one hand over his newly bald head. He opened his mouth for an explanation, but the sight of Vegeta laying on the floor, almost choking from laughter, made him snort in amusement as well. When was the last time he had seen the boy like that? Almost three cycles ago?

After a few moments, Vegeta finally regained his breath, and tried to look at his bodyguard without bursting out again.

" - I got punished... because I asked for new boots.", he stated, motioning next to his bed at a pair of dirty-white boots which were already far from their initial shape and badly worn out at the edges of their soles.

The Prince sighed. Nappa's concept of "asking" for something, was not on the likes of Frieza's people. After all that time spent as one of the tyrant's soldiers, one would have thought that the massive Saiyan had already gotten some tricks on how not to get beaten up for everything. Sadly, it was not the case.

" - How'd it go?"

Vegeta's features darkened as he got up to his feet, discarding his gloves,armor and boots, and throwing them in a corner. He did not want to talk about the assignment. At least, not right now. Any minute he would be "invited" to Frieza's quarters and give the detailed report, anyway. It was a thousand times worse, needless to say. He never understood why the lizard wanted a report after every assignment. Unless there were harsh conditions, and the soldiers' armors would have had a high chance of getting damaged, and thus, breaking the communicators, it made no sense; everything was broadcasted right to Frieza's big screen.

At least, he would get to choose whether to tell the story twice.

" - Fine.", the boy bluntly said, before heading to the bathroom. The cold, damp floor made him regret that he didn't leave his boots on. He walked over in front of the shattered mirror hanging in an awkward angle against the stained, gray wall and looked at his own reflection.

Despite the constant frown of his eyebrows and occasional twitching of his right eye – a reflex he recently got, which was due to being constantly forced to hide his anger outbursts whilst in front of Frieza, he had the appearance of a regular thirteen year-old Saiyan boy: with a slightly outlined jawline and temples, but still a child overall.

The outbursts were getting more and more frequent lately and, at night, he started to have, aside nightmares (including violent images – which, also, got more frequent) , weird dreams which he used to find disgusting before. Be it the "trip" on the other side of the baseship, the place where soldiers went to satisfy their needs – and he was positive that it was the real reason -, the boy would never get those distorted images out of his head.

Suddenly, he heard a loud bark coming from his room, followed by a growl and something else being hit.

" _- Where's that brat? And don't play smart with me, bald head, I'd say that you had enough for one day!"_

Vegeta entered the room, only to see a furious Nappa regaining his composure after being slammed against the wall, and a disgusted Cui who was giving the room a once-over, his eyes finally settling on him.

" - There ya are. Heard you've been a total wreck back on Gardin, eh?", he cackled, his eyes looking down in the Prince's, who was highly unlikely to break the contact. "Well, we'll just see about that. Come.", Cui spat and left the room with Vegeta following suit.

* * *

><p>" - He's not <em>that<em> defenseless anymore.", Zarbon stated, looking up at the projection on the white wall. "The others got scared of him."

" - Fools. Mercenary warriors getting scared of a boy who just hit puberty. They'll have some explaining to do.", Frieza said blankly, though his red eyes were slightly narrowed as he watched the Prince literally tearing the alien apart, limb by limb. "As for the monkey, we all know his filthy kind gets stronger each time they heal from heavy battles."

" - My Lord, pardon me to tell you this, but the last time the brat's power level has been checked, he was slightly past 11 500."

The tyrant turned his head to face his henchman, a pensive look on his features.

" - It looks like I've crossed the line with the punishments. But how else could I keep the fire burning inside him?", he said thoughtfully. "If I stop...giving him lessons, he will lose his nature, and my aim is to use his nature in my favor. Vegeta is not a regular soldier and I don't want him to be either. But he has to know his place."

" - Do you have anything in mind?"

" - Precisely. Bring me the two soldiers who accompanied Vegeta on Gardin."

As Zarbon left, Cui entered the room with the Prince behind him.

" - Lord Frieza, Vegeta is here.", he humbly croaked, kneeling in front of the Ice-Jin, who just turned off the projection to face the newcomer.

" - You may leave, Cui.", Frieza absently said, turning his attention to Vegeta.

The boy half-raised an eyebrow when the Ice-Jin didn't say or do anything aside staring at him.

From all his soldiers, Vegeta was the only one to maintain eye-contact with him. In the boy's first two years under his rule, the tyrant was able to recognize that look: hatred mixed with fear. But lately, his sight would become blank, lacking any sign of emotion. _Just like he had learned to separate his thoughts and feelings and lock them deep into his mind. _In front of Frieza, he was strictly objective. Everything he said lacked any trace of self-opinion towards the matter in hand.

The awkward silence broke as the two soldiers who had been sent on Gardin entered the room, followed by Zarbon. On their faces, aside from the usual fear, it was pure confusion; usually, only the soldier with the highest power level gave the report. And in their case, that was Vegeta, and he was already there. Why did he summon them then?

" - You two have been sent with Vegeta on Gardin on a purge mission.", Frieza simply stated.

" - Yes, my Lord.", one of the aliens spoke in a weak voice.

" - And you have been given two days to complete the purge. According to the devices attached to your armors, the mission has been completed in one day and a half. If I recall correctly, as soon as a mission is complete, not a minute later, you must report it to Zarbon!", the Ice-Jin snarled.

The two aliens began trembling in horror, their heads lowered, as if waiting their fate.

" - You are not sent on assignments to have fun!", Frieza icily said in front of them, before taking a few steps back. "But while we're here...Vegeta!", he called.

The Prince's head snapped in the tyrant's direction and his eyes slightly narrowed.

" - Repeat the performance from Gardin.", the lizard casually said, motioning at the two aliens, whose horrified expressions were unmistakable. "Right here. Right now."

Vegeta moved his sight from Frieza to the soldiers in confusion. He couldn't have asked him to kill the aliens in that barbaric way. Right there. Besides, he had only acted by his instinct.

" - What?", the boy asked in confusion.

The Ice-Jin pursed his lips in disgust. One of his greatest displeasures was to repeat himself. Had he not spoken his words clear enough or put the blame on the environment, he would have understood.

" - You heard me, monkey!", he shouted.

Vegeta's jaw pulsed for a second and looked back at the aliens. _Kill or be killed. _He was surprised to find that it wasn't even so hard this time. Only inhaling the Ice-Jin's quarters' scent was sickening. He rather found that as a relief. It could have been any being, it just didn't matter. After five minutes of gory display, the boy stood up on his feet, the front of his body drenched in blue blood.

" - Did you like it?"

The question comes as simply as it sounds. Did he like to -literally- tear their skin and limbs off? In his opinion, it was useless, a waste of time. He could have disintegrated them with one single blast, he was stronger than both of them combined. No, he didn't. But he disliked more being dead.

" - Nice. Dismissed.", Frieza said with a small curl of one of the corners of his mouth, noticing the boy's hesitance.

" - Cut the Saiyans' meat portion by half from tomorrow on."

* * *

><p>If Vegeta's headache was bad before, now he felt like his skull would explode in any second. Of course he wouldn't go back to his room. The air felt like a thick rope strangling his neck and preventing him from breathing. He knew he would throw up if he didn't exit the ship soon, so he eagerly took of through the circular open window on the hallway's roof.<p>

The two suns about to go down were giving a soft light and the air was slightly cool. The boy landed gracefully near an old building that once served for weapon storage. He sat down on the ground with his back against the degraded, his arms on his knees as his eyes were unfocused on a distant point. It was better now. The Prince did not even realize that he was dozing off when he heard steps on the short, gray grass moving towards him.

He instantly jumped on his feet, his gaze alert as he tried to acknowledge the scent. To his disbelief, he couldn't associate that scent with any of the soldiers on the ship.

" - Who are you? Show yourself!", he shouted, charging a ball of ki in his right hand.

A small, slim silhouette approached the Saiyan, wearing a pair of dirty, worn out, dark gray pants and a light gray shirt, strained with black dust. It was a boy around Vegeta's stature, with light orange skin, sparkling gray eyes and ruffled, silver hair. His cheeks were slightly pink as he raised his both arms in defense.

" - Wait! Wait! I'm no threat to you!", he cried out, his eyes widening at the sight of the sparkling ki.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. He was not a soldier and, considering the frightened look the boy was giving him, he would've most likely fainted if the Prince fired into the tree behind the alien.

_Power level: 500_

With just a snap of his fingers, the boy's neck would no longer have a head to hold on it.

" - Who are you?", Vegeta asked again.

" - My name is Shalin. I am a Luthirian, my father brought me here against my will.", he said in a single breath, before continuing in a whisper: "He lost me on a bet he made while drunk."

The Prince's lip curled in disgust. A similar thing happened to him, more or less.

" - Too bad.", Vegeta blankly said. "Do you have any business with me? If not, you're free to get out of my sight."

" - I know the reason why you are here."

The Prince instantly turned around to the boy.

" - And I might help you escape."

* * *

><p><em>*torlashimur – a pun on: "tor-" from "torture", "-lashi-" from "lasitate"(ro.) meaning "cowardice" and "-mur" from "murder"<em>

_Meeplet - it has a French pronunciation, like "mee-play/mee-plaee" whatever_

_limax - is some sort of slug without a shell, only bigger(in my oppinion, the most disgusting thing ever)_


End file.
